Like It's That Easy
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing. New Moon Alternative. No Werewolves. All Vampire. EXB. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter One  
Edward

I stood on the balcony observing the late Rio night as I plotted my next move. I needed to find her, before she decided to round her trip and head North again.

Victoria had slipped through my fingers once against and I was helpless to as to where she was gone. I had tried to track her with her thoughts but she was smart, having been the mate of the tracker she was versed in hiding herself when needs be.

It was positively infuriating how she continued to evade my search, no matter how hard I tried.

But I needed to find her. Her affinity for alluding those who searched for her was legendary but this wasn't a game anymore. Who was I kidding? It was never a game. But I had made a promise and I needed to follow through on it.

The last reading I had gotten from Victoria as she fled was as clear as day.

'_An eye for an eye'_

I had killed her mate, James. So in turn she had vowed to kill my mate. I knew that this was coming, so after deciding the best time to leave Bella, after that disastrous birthday party, I planned to take care of this before sitting and waiting for Bella to pass on, before ending my own life.

Oh my beautiful Bella.

Why did you make me fall in love with you? Life would be so much easier had you just gone to Homecoming with Mike and Prom with Tyler. Your morbid curiosity led you to me though and the summer we spent together would be the best I have experienced in my century on this planet.

But Jasper's attack at your birthday party made it clear. You're mortal and I'm not. I cannot deny the world the amazing feeling of knowing you. Having had the privilege of getting to know you, I know it would be a crime to not have you grow up and contribute to the world.

My Peter Pan existence would cause the world to miss out on too much, I needed to ensure that you grew up to be the amazing person I knew you could be.

All I had to do was eliminate the final threat to your existence and then you could truly begin your life away from vampires, and maybe you day you'll convince yourself you dreamed me. You'll get married and have children and be the most amazing loving mother this world has ever seen.

I owe you this much. I know it. You brought me to life in the most amazing of ways and someone with such a kind soul has to be rewarded with an amazing life.

My gift to Bella for her eighteenth birthday was leaving, and letting her forget about me.

I walked back into the apartment and stared at the map of the World that was tacked to the wall, trying to find some link as to where Victoria would go next. However my eyes drifted up to the Olympic Peninsula and I felt a tug on my heart.

Suddenly I felt my mind be invaded with one of my sister's visions. Alice had never projected a vision on me from more than a couple of miles, but she obviously was putting a lot of energy into it. This was obviously important. Maybe she had seen my struggles with Victoria and had done some research that would help me.

I calmed my mind as I laid down on the edge of the bed and allowed myself to be immerse in the vision, absolutely horrified to see the scene unfold in front of me.

"_Bella!" Alice called running towards the edge of the cliff, her eyes trained on the fragile figure perched on the edge. "Bella don't do it!" Alice screamed._

"_He doesn't want me okay?" Bella asked turning to face Alice where she stood, her face drained of all colour and life. She looks half dead. "What do I do now?" She cried._

"_Bella please, we'll find him. We'll get him to talk. I know he loves you." Alice said but Bella shook her head and glancing off the edge of the cliff._

"_You didn't see him that day Alice. I saw it in his eyes. He doesn't want me." Bella said. "So just let me do this okay. It's taken me this long to work up the courage to do this." Bella said and Alice shook her head. "I love him, but he doesn't want me. I'll be able to rest now. And he won't have to worry about me." Bella said before turning away and taking a deep breath._

"_Bella..." Alice began moving but even her vampire speed couldn't help her as Bella walked over the edge of the cliff and down. "No"_

I sat up on the edge of my bed.

No.

No.

That was not what was supposed to happen.

Why didn't Alice run and grabbed her? What was happening?

I stood up off my bed and ran out of the dingy room and apartment block that I had been staying in. I didn't care if any human saw me or if I gave off my glittering from the light of the sun; I needed to get back to North America. This very second.

As I ran I felt another Alice's thoughts invade my head, now that I had let her in again the visions came flooding into my mind.

"_Bella, Bella no." Alice said as she climbed onto the rock where Bella's mangled body laid. "Why?" Alice asked the lifeless body._

Why?

That was the very question. Why would my beautiful angel do this to herself?

Oh right, me.

I was the worst of monsters.

I didn't think but just continued to run.

I just needed to get to Forks, see her beautiful face alive and then I would know that Alice was just playing her mind games to get me to come out of hiding. She was trying to scare me that was all, she always had a sick sense of humour like that, Rosalie had probably helped her come up with it. But I needed reassurance, that all my suffering had been for a reason and that Bella wasn't dead.

Bella couldn't be dead.

Then everything was worth nothing.

Me leaving to protect her was worth nothing, if she was dead.

No I couldn't let myself think she was dead.

She's not dead.

_She's not dead._

I ran for two and a half days up the entire coast line of South and North America until I reached the Olympic Peninsula. I avoided the Quieleute lands as I ran towards Bella's house.

_She's not dead._ My mantra continued in my head as I neared the house.

Any minute now I would see sitting on her bed reading, lost in the world of Heathcliff and social etiquette, or cooking dinner for her father in hopes of getting him to eat better than the crap he shovelled into his mouth at the diner.

Alive, healthy, moving on with her life and forgetting that monsters such as vampires existed, the way she should be. Living the life she was supposed to be. Maybe one day she would believe she had dreamed me up and then go on and get married, have children. Live a normal happy life.

That was the greatest gift I could give her.

As I neared her house I could hear Charlie's thoughts, but couldn't make sense of them. It was pure chaos in his head as he barked out orders mentally and out loud.

"Search everywhere. Every inch of this county must be search and then once that's done we'll move onto the next!" Charlie yelled to the people gathered around the house. I ran closer towards the house when I felt a hand grab me and dragged me back.

"Are you an idiot?" Emmett's familiar voice asked me as he stopped me from running.

"What's going on?" I asked him looking towards Bella's house.

"Bella killed herself." Emmett said.

"No" I said shaking my head. "Emmett, she wouldn't do that." I told him shaking my head again. "I know her she wouldn't want to do that!" I exclaimed when he grabbed my shoulders.

"Edward, just listen to me." He said looking straight at me.

"No, she's not dead. She's not dead Emmett; tell me she's not dead!" I yelled at him.

"Keep your voice down." Emmett said. "Right now the Police Chief's daughter is missing and you my brother are the main suspect so shut up." Emmett hissed.

"What?" I asked him.

"They think you came and got her and you ran away together." Emmett said.

"What do you mean she's missing?" I asked him surely Alice wasn't stupid enough to hide the body and just reported Bella's accident. It was then I realised Emmett was blocking his thoughts from me. Something he never did. "Emmett what's happened? If she is... does Charlie not know?" I asked him. "Has he not been notified yet?"

"She killed herself. But she's not dead." Emmett said and I looked at him confused.

"You're saying what exactly?" I asked him as my brain slowly pieced together what was happening right now.

"Edward she's changing. Right now. Alice did the first thing she could think of, she just bit her. Bella had such a weak pulse but they bit her, Alice and Carlisle on every part of skin they could reach, and she's changing. She's nearly done. Alice saw you running straight into that circus at Charlie's house and sent me to get you before you did something stupid.." Emmett asked.

"Alice did what?!" I yelled blocking out the rest of what Emmett had said as I realised what my sister had done.

"Keep your voice down." Emmett hissed as he looked around him. "And Alice saved my sister's life, when you left her for dead so shut the hell up." He said and I shook my head.

"Take me to Bella." I told him. I needed to see her. This isn't right. No.

"We have her at the house. But we're moving her to Denali once she wakes up." He explained.

"Denali? You want to land her in Alaska?" I asked him. "This is preposterous." I said as I ran past him.

He grabbed my shoulder and glared at me.

"You don't get a say in what's right for Bella anymore." He told me and I glared at my brother. I could take him and he knew it. He wouldn't make it easy for me though. What Emmett lacked in gifts he was extremely strong and he had no fear in using against me.

I would have to use my ability over him, which was easy but I didn't like doing it. But none of that matter right now. I didn't care if he was my brother. He was the one blocking me from seeing Bella and that just wasn't going to fly with me right now.

"She's my mate." I told him.

"Who you destroyed. I would never do that to Rosalie. So don't talk to me about mates." He told me shaking his head.

"I did it to protect her, you know that's why I did it!" I exclaimed. "You saw what happened at her birthday party. Jasper almost killed her." I added.

"No Edward, Jasper didn't touch her. You killed her. What you did to her killed her." Emmett said and I glared at him. I pushed past him and ran towards the house that I had lived in during the happiest time of my life. Emmett ran after me but I have always been faster.

When we reached the house Jasper and Rosalie stood by the door but I pushed past them, not bothering to greet them as I made my way further into the house.

"You never liked her before, don't start pretending." I told Rosalie who snarled at me as I walked past her and up the stairs.

I ran into Carlisle study but Esme stood in front of me blocking me from seeing what was going on. I tried to push past her when she stopped me.

"Edward she just woke up." Esme said and I shook my head. "She's very fragile, let Alice and Jasper take her hunting first before we start dragging up all of this."

"I need to..." I said but she shook her head. "Esme I need to talk to her. Please. Just let me see her. I need to know this is happening." I begged her and she looked to be breaking but she remained strong. That was the thing about Esme, she had maternal instincts towards all of us and although her heart told her to let me see Bella, her head told her no. That seeing me wasn't good for Bella. But I didn't care I needed to see her.

"I can't let you do that." She said no meeting my eyes knowing I knew exactly what was going on in her head right now.

"Let him in" A high pitched voice called from behind Esme. The octave may have changed but I knew it was her instantly. It was the same melodic tone that had me at 'hello' the first time we met. Just now it was sweeter, softer.

"Bella..." I heard Carlisle voice say softly. "You don't have to do this." He added.

"No, it's fine." Bella said and I knew I could definitely do this if she wanted to see me too.

I walked inside past Esme and Alice who stood glaring at me. Bella had her back to me, Carlisle murmuring to her about how she didn't have to do this.

"I want to" She told him and he nodded. "Can you three give us some privacy?" she asked the others in the room when Alice stood forward.

"Bella..." Alice began and Bella gave her a smiled.

"It's okay" She said nodding while I glared at Alice.

"Don't even look at me like that Edward." She said before stomping out of the room. Carlisle squeezed Bella's shoulder before he and Esme walked out of the room shutting it behind them.

The second they were gone I felt a sharp sting across my face.

It happened so fast I only felt it two seconds after it happened.

She had slapped me.

"I deserve that." I said and then she did it again. "And that."

"You asshole." She said. "You leave me, fine do what you want but to get your sister to follow me around and then when I decide I want to die you just have me changed? What torturing me by knowing that you think I'm nothing wasn't good enough for you? You had to make me do it for all of eternity?" she screamed and I shook my head.

"I didn't have Alice follow you Bella, I asked her to leave you alone. So you could have a normal life." I said "Bella believe me I warned Alice to leave you alone." I told her.

"Well you're obviously not as scary as you think." She said and I swear I heard Emmett chuckle but I didn't dwell on that. " And who are you to dictate what life I lead. I didn't want a normal life I wanted you." She exclaimed and I sighed.

"You can't possibly understand..." I began when she slapped me again. "Stop doing that." I said grabbing for her hand but she moved to quickly. I needed her to listen to me, but her anger was blocking that.

"No" She said and she went to do it again I grabbed her arm tightly.

"Bella..." I began when she shook her head and butted in.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. I get what you did, a little sexual sadism kinda thing make the human fall in love with you and then crush her okay I get it, very funny. You should take this act on tour. But don't act all superior now, like you did this for us. You did it for you because you think you're so unlovable. Even though I love you with every ounce of who I am. But no you just threw it back in my face." She said tugging on her arm. She mustn't of understood how strong her own strength was before she tugged it so hard she flipped me over. I crashed against the ground hitting my head in the process.

"Can I talk now?" I asked her.

"You did enough talking Edward." She said. "Once Carlisle teaches me how to hunt I'll stay with the Denali's okay and you can have your family back and I'll just spend my eternity away from you okay?" she asked.

"Bella no." I told her as I climbed onto my feet. "Listen to me please." I told her as I approached her.

"Back off." She warned and I shook my head stepping closer.

"I did it for you. I left so that you could be safe." I said and she shook her head.

"No... No..." She said not meeting my eye looking away.

"Bella I lo-..." I began when she pushed me away

"Don't say it" She said pushing me away from her. "You're not allowed say it." She said shaking her head.

"Love you" I finished my sentence ignoring her request, I needed to tell her this. She had to know that I left for her. "I never stopped. I've spent the last six months tracking Victoria so that no other vampire would ever come after you again. I wanted to give you the world, but to give you that I had to take me out of your life." I tried to explain but she shook her head and looked away.

"I didn't want the world. I wanted you." She said as I walked towards her. "Don't..." She said as if she knew what I was going to do.

Ignoring her again I pulled her close to me and pressed my lips against hers.

Her lips were no longer a fiery inferno against mine, but instead comfortable, perfect. Soft but I knew I couldn't bruise them or hurt her.

I didn't get to revel in the sensation very long though because within second her lips were gone.

I then found myself flying through the air, not in the metaphorical 'love lifts us up where we belong' kinda way but in the physical moving through air, and then glass and then more air. The shattering glass made me finally catch up with my surroundings but I was still unprepared in my fall, meaning I didn't brace myself.

I hit the ground with a thud and rubbed the back of my head as I looked up to the second storey window that she has just pushed me through.

"I said don't." Bella said before jumping down and facing. "You're not allowed do that to me." She said. "You ended it, you did this. But I'm not some weak little human anymore that you can just push around. If I tell you not to touch me, you do not touch me!"

"Why didn't we think of letting her kill him before?" Emmett asked Alice who shrugged, where they were standing on the porch watching Bella. "Is someone filming this? I want this shit on YouTube, or a private blog or something." Emmett said.

"I got you covered." Jasper said holding up his phone. I growled at my brothers when Bella placed her foot on my chest bringing me back to the situation at hand. I pushed her foot away and stood up.

"Got it?" Bella asked me.

"No" I said moving towards her again when I ended up on my back. "Bella please." I said getting up again. She glowered at me, her eyes red and absolutely stunning. She was magnificent. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but heaven hath no beauty either. Her eyes wide, and shiny red like rubies, I could still see the essence of the brown eyes I had fallen in love with in the first place. "Just talk to me..." I began when she cut me off.

"Kiss me again and your lips will be used to as starting flints for the fire I burn the rest of you in got it?" she asked me. "Alice I'm ready to hunt." She said and Alice nodded walking off the porch.

"Jazz, come on." Alice said and the three of them ran into the forest. I watched as Bella disappeared completely baffled by what was going on right now.

"She sure showed you." Emmett said and I growled.

"She's just adjusting." I said.

"Uh huh." Emmett said walking towards me "You're a little turned on by that though right? Nothing as sexy as when your mate is foaming at the mouth." Emmett asked me as he helped me stand up as I watched them run away into the forest. I shook my head trying to make sense of the last couple of minutes before answering Emmett.

"Oh shut up. Don't be so crude." I said before walking into the house. "And yes." I muttered making him laugh. "Tell anyone and you die."

"Your secret is safe with me Bro, come on we better go put in the replacement windows. Alice saw that happening and she got some delivered in."

"Alice knew that was going to happen?"

"Well she must have. I have to say I enjoyed it." Rosalie said and I glowered at her.

"No welcome home Edward, no nice to see you Brother?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Make sure you clean up all that glass too outside. This place is going to be locked up, we need the window fixed." She explained before walking upstairs.

Esme came towards me and hugged me before slapping me on the back of the head.

"Welcome Home." She said and I sighed, the only person to show any happiness at me coming back. "Come on, we've got work to do."

Talk about the understatement of the century.

**New multi-chapter! Yay! Is anyone as excited as I am? Whoo!**

**Let me know what you think, do you think this is something you'd be interested seeing played out.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Two  
Bella

I grunted as I took down another deer and sucked it dry, the animals' blood tasted wrong but so right as I felt the deer turn lifeless in my arms and the warm liquid running down my throat.

"Finished?" Alice asked me as she and Jasper sat up of a massive boulder watching me with my kill.

A part of me couldn't believed I was now a vampire.

How many nights had I dreamed I would become a vampire? And get to go on hunting trips?

I suppose in all those dreams Edward was the one to change me and I would be hunting with him, enjoying my immortality, but I couldn't complain. Alice had saved me.

My memories were a little hazy and I was having trouble figuring out my reasoning and rationale for killing myself, but I knew I was forever in depth to Alice for saving me.

She had given me a second chance when I was so willingly to waste it. Carlisle said that some of my memories would come back to me eventually and maybe one day I would be able to make sense of my emotions and what was happening, but for now I just had to be thankful that my best friend was in the right place at the right time and was able to save me.

She had given me a second chance in life and I had to make sure I revelled in it.

"For now." I said answering Alice's question as I pushed the deer carcass away from me as they jumped down from their perch. I wiped my chin with a smile, quite impressed about how I had taken down such a big animal.

The burn in my throat was no longer throbbing, and it almost felt manageable now that I had taken down a couple of different animals. Alice had told me had an advantage because I was starting out on an animal diet, so I would have nothing to compare it to. And Jasper had told me it would take some time for me to ever manage my thirst properly, but it wouldn't take long for my eyes to turn golden just like the rest of them.

"You did great Bella, we just need to teach you blood sucking etiquette and you'll be fine." Jasper said and I nodded looking down at now destroyed clothes. I hadn't been too fond of the fancy number Alice had put me in but I was a little embarrassed about the mess I had made.

The one bad thing about quenching my thirst for now? It allowed me to return to dwelling on other matters. I sighed as thoughts of Edward and the clusterfuck of emotions he was causing me to experience right now came rushing back to my head.

The moment I saw him, no, the moment I heard his voice I felt as if I could breathe, something I had been missing since he had left. But with that came this intense anger and hurt about what he had done and the need to just scream, shout and break things. Hence the shattered window.

Oh great another reason to be embarrassed.

I was so confused. How could I have so many emotions at the one time? It didn't make any sense to me. How could I hate the sight of Edward and yet at the same time want him to kiss me until I forgot my own name.

When I felt his lips touch mine for the briefest of seconds I felt like I had been burned, I knew if I let them his lips would have moulded to mine perfectly, but the hurt in me had made me push him away.

And now I was craving to feel his lips again.

My emotions were everywhere and heightened greatly because I was a newborn. This just wasn't fair.

"You just lost your high from the blood." Jasper said clapping his hand on my shoulder and I shrugged. "I know why he did it Bella." He murmured.

"If you're still blaming yourself stop it." I told him playfully punching his arm. "Edward made his bed Jasper. You can't blame yourself for that." I added.

"Yeah it's not your fault Edward's a brooding freak." Alice said linking her arms with her husband and he kissed the top of her head. "Which let's face it he is. He over reacted and it led to this entire mess. Like seriously when are you people going to stop betting against me. The first time he met you I had a vision of you as a vampire and he knew that but would he listen to me? No because he's Edward and you know he's not happy unless he's got something to brood over." Alice snapped.

Jasper frowned at her and she glared at him.

"Don't be sending that mojo my way; I want to be mad right now." She said and Jasper shrugged.

"What?" I asked Alice as her rant sunk in for me. "You never told me you had a vision..." I told her and she rolled her eyes. I knew I wasn't going to like this.

"He made me promise not to because he didn't want that influencing your decision." She said.

"So wait all those times he told me he would never change me he knew it was going to happen?" I asked and Alice sighed.

"Bella believe I tried to convince him but he's as pig headed as Rosalie is conceited." Alice said and Jasper laughed. "But enough about that. Are you ready to head back?" she asked me and I nodded. "We're packing up for Denali tonight so that should be fun." Alice shrugged.

"The sisters are nice right?" I asked her.

"Oh their great. Although Tanya's constant flirting with Edward and him being irritated by her can get old very quickly." Jasper explained and Alice rolled her eyes.

"It's almost half a century and she still can't get it into her head that Edward isn't into her." Alice claimed. "Last Christmas Edward was considering giving her the movie 'He's just not that into You' to give her a hint but we figured she would read it the wrong way. It can be so annoying though, she just throws herself at him constantly and he rejects her, it's like watching a car accident."

"Maybe now he can tell her he's just not into blondes." Jasper said with a chuckle and I shook my head at him.

"I know what you're doing." I told them. "I'm not going to get jealous of Tanya. Edward's not mine, anyone can flirt with him." I added although it would kill me if I had to watch her all over Edward. Maybe I could just be out of the room all the time. The Cullen's probably had thousands of books I could feign to be reading whenever the sisters were around.

"You say that now." Alice said and I shook my head. "So what, you're never going to forgive him?" she asked me curiously.

"Alice it's because of what he did to me that my father is now worried sick and I never get to see him or my mother again. I had always hoped that I could give them closure if Edward agreed to change me but now I'm just a missing child. Parents of missing children don't give up." I told her and she nodded. "So I don't think I'll forgive him." I said looking down at my feet. "He's hurt too many people. If it was just me, we could work on it. But it's not just me, there's a ripple effect that I feel responsible for and to just up and forgive him would make me feel bad for my parents, my friends..." I explained and she nodded.

I didn't mean I wasn't in love with him though.

That was the stinger in this whole thing. The thorn on the rose if you know what you mean.

Stupid vampire, making me fall irrevocably in love with him.

It had taken all my will power to push him off me when he had kissed me earlier, what I would have given to be one of those girls who could just take him back with open arms and forget everything had ever happened. But no, I couldn't do that.

I had to be stronger than that.

Stupid twenty first century feminism.

My mother would be so proud I thought sarcastically.

We ran back to the house where everyone was busy packing, somebody had fixed the window I had pushed Edward through thankfully and cleaned up the glass so I didn't have to face that situation. I went and helped Alice move all the things she had brought back with her aswell as the new stuff she had bought for me while I was changing.

I got change out of the dress I had been wearing into a tight pair of jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. I also pulled on a pair of boots that laced up to my knees.

"Oh, my Bella's all grown up. Looking fashionable." Alice said wiping away imaginary tears and I rolled my eyes at her antics. She always had a flare for the over dramatics.

"You're back." Edward's voice said and I turned around to see him standing in the doorway. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said if we were going to live together I had to be civil. I could do that. "About what?" I asked him.

"Outside."

"Anything you can say to Bella, you can say to me." Alice said.

"Not really Alice." Edward said still looking at me.

"Don't think you have to." Alice told it.

"It's fine." I said putting the box of hers I was holding.

"So you'll come?" he asked me.

"Fine" I said before walking out of Alice's room and out of the house. Once outside he walked into the woods a bit and I assumed he wanted me to follow after him so I did. When we were a good bit away from the house he turned to face me. "What?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Please hear me out." He said his tone not far from begging but I didn't want to hear it right now. I don't know what I was expecting when he asked me to talk, but now I was regretting not making him stay near Alice.

He was always able to dazzle me and I didn't want him twisting my words, and making me forget why I was mad at him. It was a skill of his that he had to of known he had in his arsenal and I was a weakling against it.

"There's nothing left to say Edward." I told him shaking my head.

"Yes there is, there's tonne to say. Bella I hate what I did to you but you have to see why I did that." He said "And I'm sorry you were..."

"You're sorry?" I asked him. "Don't apologise to me, apologise to my parents Edward. You destroyed me. They had to watch their only child in a catatonic state for the past six months. They were this close to medicating me. I don't think I've ever seen my father cry before these past couple of months." I told him.

"Bella I wanted you to have a life."

"I could have had one with you." I told him.

"I know that now but I was just... and your birthday... Bella I was terrified. One tiny paper cut and it's world war three." He said.

"And yet you still drove me home that night and told me you loved me." I said shaking my head. "You let me go on thinking that you loved me, that everything would be okay because you loved me." I said. "And then you left. You just pulled the rug out beneath me, I thought we were going to work past it but you up and left taking my best friend and the rest of my family with you. You didn't let me say goodbye. And yet the worst part is that you let me think everything was going to be okay and that we were going to make it through, because I thought you loved me."

"Because I do." He snapped. "Bella have you ever heard the phrase if you love someone you'll let them go if that's what you need to do?" he asked me coming closer. I bristled. I didn't want him near me.

"And what? This is the metaphorical and if they're supposed to be yours, they'll come back to you?" I asked him.

"Yes." He said in a desperate voice but I pushed it away.

"Well it's not." I said shaking my head.

"Bella, Love please. Give me another chance." He said and I forced myself to not soften hearing him call me 'Love' faint human memories of the first time he called me that swirled in my head but I couldn't let myself think like that right now.

"No. I can't let you in again." I told him shaking my head.

"Please." He begged but I shook my head, even as he sunk to his knees in front of me.

"Good Lord Edward." I said not looking at him knowing I would crack, seeing him down on his knees.

And people say teenage girls have a flair for dramatics?

They had obviously never come across a brooding vampire.

"Please." He said. "Bella I love you." He said wrapped his arm around my waist and nuzzling at my stomach. I bit back so that I wouldn't whimper at his touch. It was so intimate what he was doing, but I couldn't let him dazzle me. No matter how much he pushed it.

"I know." I said, realising I couldn't ignore it.

"And you love me." He murmured.

"I know that too." I told him. I couldn't lie to him, despite how much I wanted to in that very moment. He stood up and looked at me imploringly. I tried to look away but he took hold of my chin make me look into his eyes.

"Then what's stopping you?" he asked me. "What's stopping you from letting me love you?"

"Because right now I can't stand the sight of you." I told him. "You don't just get to come back Edward. We were supposed to be a couple, partners, but you turned it into a dictatorship and demanded we do everything your way. This isn't the turn of the century; the man's word isn't law." I told him wanting to get something's that had been festering inside me out.

"I know that." He said. "Bella, I was an idiot."

"Yes you were."

"Look we agree on something." He said offering me a smile and I bit my lip in order to stop myself from returning it. "Bella I know that things are different now and I can't just expect you to fall in line with the ideals that I was brought up on."

"Do you?" I asked him. "Because it seems to me you struggle with that."

"Bella please." He said. "I'm trying Love. I'm trying to be the person you deserve. I'll do anything you want me to do."

Unable to respond I looked away from him.

"I'm begging you, let me love you." He whispered moving close to me, I could feel his breathe on my face. His smell of lavender and sunshine almost intoxicating me but I forced myself to stay strong.

Again I didn't say anything, knowing that if I did I would falter and I couldn't do that. If I was going to entertain the idea of being with him I needed to see what he was willing to do.

"I'll prove to you that I'm worth another chance Bella. I'll do things right this time, everything we do you'll get your own say and I won't Lord over you on anything. You can even boss me around if you want, just please let me kiss you." He said. "Please." He begged.

"Show me you're worth it. And that you can change." I told him. "And then we'll talk about it."

"Thank you." He said dropping to his knees again and pressing his face against stomach. I rolled my eyes at him. Seriously he could make the characters in Gossip Girl seem down to Earth.

"I'm not making any promises Edward, this mightened work." I told him.

"I'll try my hardest for the rest of eternity until you let me love you again and then after that I'll make sure you know it ever day." He said and I fought not to soften and jump into his arms right in that very moment.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." I told him trying to get him to see that this wouldn't be easy.

"I wouldn't expect you to." He said with a soft chuckle in his voice.

"And you're really going to have to make an effort Edward. I'm not a human anymore so you can't use that as an excuse. We're equals now, in every way." I told him and he nodded.

"I know. I promise Bella, I'm turning over a new leaf for you Love. For us. I promise." He said.

"And I want to drive your Aston Martin to Alaska." I said and he looked up, confused. I know it was kind of a random statement to throw in there but I wanted to see just how much he trusted me.

"Come again?" he asked me looking confused..

"I want to drive your Aston Martin to Alaska. You can take the Volvo." I told him. I wanted to see how much he was willing to give in this. He never would have let me drive the Aston Martin as a human, this could be a real test. If he let me do it, at least I would know he could trust me with his precious Baby of a car.

And maybe I would consider trusting him with the taped together pieces of my heart again. Not that I ever got my heart back from him but I didn't trust it in his possession at the moment.

"Of course, anything you want." He said nodding as he stood up. "Now can I please kiss you?" he asked me.

"Hand over the keys." I said holding my hand out.

He dropped them into my hand and I put them into my pocket.

"Now can I kiss you?" he asked me and I thought about it for a split second before making my decision.

"No." I said before walking away. "I said it wasn't going to be easy." I called over my shoulder.

I wasn't going to buckle.

I wasn't the helpless, little human girl anymore.

And I definitely wasn't going to go easy on him.

**You get him Bella. See there is hope for them but he's not going to walk all over her. It's going to be on her terms thank you very much. **

**So the response to this story has been amazing for me, keep it up guys. The more reviews, the more encouraged I am to write.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Three  
Edward

I folded my arms across my chest as she climbed into the car and put her purse in the opposite foot well of my car, her legs looked a mile long in those skinny jeans and boots, making them look the more delectable, one stayed outside of the car while she spoke with Jasper about the route she was taking. She looked so smug as she began to adjust the mirrors and the seat in the car. The adjustments I had spent years perfecting and she was just jerking the chair back and forth like it was a crane machine. It wasn't a young piece of machinery and I could hear it groan under her commands, her newborn strength adding an extra force to everything she did.

She caught my eyes briefly sending that smug smile directly to me making me bite back a hiss and a groan in my throat. She was trying to kill me.

I wanted to kiss the smug smile off of her face, feel the pressure of those ruby red lips against mine while I tasted her pink tongue in my mouth, and then, do something completely inappropriate on the hood of the car. While she wore those boots.

She flicked her hair back showing off more of her delectable white skin, her neck and collarbone showing in the blouse she was wearing, skin that I wanted to grasp at and kiss every inch of, as her body moulded against mine. Feel every contour and every line matched up against me.

What was going on with me?

I shook my head realising I was in a room with other people and these were completely inappropriate thoughts to be having about her, especially while in the company of other people and you know given the fact that I had only just convinced her to not write me off all together, I didn't want to send her running by coming on too strong.

I willed my lusty thoughts away as I tried to figure out what was making me think so brazenly about her. It wasn't like me at all to think so crudely about Bella, and it daunted me if I was being honest.

Sure I had had fantasies about being with her before, never so crudely and only in a romantic, cherishing her kind of way. My thoughts now curved to a more animalistic avenue and it made me shudder. I couldn't think about my Bella that way, this is why I established my rules from the first time we kissed.

But that was back when she was human and I never would have considered taking that risk back then by following through on my fantasies, so they were easily pushed to the back of my mind. She had been so fragile and accident prone that if I lost control of myself during a moment of passion it could have ended very badly. Plus the fact that she was a danger magnet meant I had other things to be occupying my mind with when she was human, so that I lingering on the subject too long.

But now she was a vampire. Durable. Strong. Her curves were more womanly, the venom having done things to her figure to make her more desirable, if that was even possible. Our beauty was a tool we were supposed to use to lure our prey, but right now all hers was doing was make me drool as I watched her get comfortable is the most alluring vehicle I owned. She looked like a Bond girl, in the Bond car and I wanted her more than any blood I had ever wanted that's for sure. The venom that was pooling in my mouth was proof of that.

The fact that we were now the same species, for want of a better word, was only making my struggle harder, pun not intended, as I fought to keep my new animalistic, cave man like thoughts in check.

"I can't believe you're letting her drive the Vanquish." Emmett said and I realised he must have been standing beside me this whole time. I hadn't even noticed him I was so caught up in my thoughts on Bella. "What happened in those woods?" he asked me raising he eyebrows suggestively until I shot him a look that made him stop.

"Nothing. We talked that's all and she suggested some things that I could work on." I told him and he looked confused. I looked as Bella adjusted the mirror in the car before starting the engine. I forced the groan in my throat at the sight of her in that car, down again.

How could she look more desirable?

Of course she was driving my sleek, luxurious, downright sexy vehicle. My mate in my car, I wanted to claim her on the bonnet and in the carriage of the car and then on the roof and then against every door until...

Okay stop!

I chastised myself, this was ridiculous, I was acting like a sexual frustrated pre teen.

"You're just a horny little devil today aren't you?" Emmett asked me and I glared at him. Emmett loved revelling in this sort of thing because he knew it was probably the only area in life that he was smarter than me in. He didn't like academics and the things he could do, he could well. But I did them better and was generally more knowledgeable. However when it came to matters of the libido, Emmett was King.

Well libido and modern hip hop but really that didn't count as knowledge.

"Shut the hell up." I said as Alice tossed me the keys for my Volvo. "And what the hell is wrong with me?" I asked him as the others all spoke with Bella. I needed to know what the hell was going on with me right now before I combusted.

"Well you see Edward as a young boy matures..." Emmett began teasingly and I smacked him across the back of his head. "She's your mate." He said and I looked over at Bella as she chatted with Carlisle about the route we were taking and what was the best way to get to the house. "And you're reacting to the idea that you have thought about on some level that now that she's a vampire it's definitely possible for you to you know..." he became and I stared at him blankly. "Do you want a diagram?" he asked me and my eyes widened. "By George he's got it."

"That's what this is about?" I asked him and he nodded. So I wasn't insane. It was the mating thing, of course. Only I could be so lucky, please note the sarcasm. "Lord, help me." I muttered and Emmett nodded as he slapped my shoulder.

"Yeah because she hasn't even let you kiss her yet, I say it's going to take a decade before you get to second base little brother." He said not even trying to hide his amusement at my misfortune.

"Shut up." I told him as I climbed into the Volvo, normally when we moved I would get Esme or Jasper to drive this car and I couldn't help but pout when I saw Bella start the engine of the Vanquish. My siblings and I, followed by Bella, led the convoy of cars as Esme and Carlisle locked up the house. I stayed second to last, to keep an eye on Bella, and once we got on the highway I drove along side her, pushing the Volvo to the max to keep up with the Aston Martin, the purr of the engine cutting through the relatively quiet night. I kept the pace to stay beside her just so I could catch glimpses of her in that car.

I was a glutton for self inflicted punishment it would seem, I could feel the yearning for her as the lights of the dashboard illuminated her face in the dark night. The smirk on her face was clear for me to see, she was revelling in the speed. That was obvious. She had always liked when I ran with her, and despite her decrepit old truck I think Bella was speed fiend much like myself, I couldn't wait to see if I was right.

Bella was wrong when she said I must be a sexual sadist.

It was obvious what I was.

Well to me in anyway.

I was a sexual masochist.

Forcing myself to watch her as she commandeered my sleek car, her confidence and angelically evil smile did things to me that would make an entire convent blush at the same time.

I bet they have peer groups for this sort of stuff.

I should look into it.

Not that I would be able to go.

But it would be nice to know I'm not the only insane one on the planet.

We had to pull over at a filling station as we were halfway to Alaska. Bella looked anxious at being around humans and I couldn't blame her. Her temperament was so calm it was hard to believe she was a newborn, but she had only woken up yesterday afternoon. Her strength amazed me. I never would have been able to do it.

I climbed out of the car and ran over to where she had the car parked, glancing into the car I saw her confident time was now gone and she biting at her lip. A nervous habit that had been her trademark when she was a human.

I tapped on the window and she let it down hesitantly. The thing was the smell of the gas at the filling station would help mask the smell of the blood.

"How are you doing?" I asked her and she frowned.

"I don't think I can do this." She said not meeting my eye. She glanced over at a minivan, parked up at the next pump. There were two students hanging out the door of the minivan while another guy filled it.

"Don't breathe." I told her. "You'll be fine. I won't let you do anything you'll regret." I added and she nodded. At least she could trust me with that.

"How long are we going to be here for?" she asked me her fingers nervously tapping on the steering wheel.

"I'm going to fill this car quickly and then the Volvo and then we'll leave. The others are going to wait for Carlisle and Esme." I told her and she nodded. "Hold your breath until we're on the road again. I'll be right in front of you."

"Got it." She said looking straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel. I could see dents forming but I wasn't going to say anything. One wrong word and she could be sent on a newborn tantrum that would require a lot of clean up at the busy filling station.

"Roll up the window; we'll be out of here in a couple of minutes." I told her and she nodded.

Once the cars were filled Bella and I took off again while the others waited for Carlisle and Esme. I glanced over at her as we drove and she looked to be still holding her breathe.

Her self control was amazing.

I had never come across a newborn with that kind of restraint and I was marvelling at it. Once we were far enough away the filling station she pulled off to the side of the road. I pulled off aswell and parked in front of her.

I climbed out of the car and walked towards her. She had her head in her hands; I climbed into the car with her and sat in the passenger seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said. "I just... needed a minute." She said.

"You did amazing Bella." I told her.

"What I didn't kill anyone, so I get a gold star?" she asked me and I laughed.

"Something like that. I don't think I've ever met a newborn that could be that close to a human and not kill them." I told her.

"I wanted to."

"But you didn't." I told her. "Do you want to hunt?" I asked her. "I'm sure you'll find something in the forest." I added and she nodded climbing out of the car. She sucked in a big breath of fresh air and took off into the forest.

I texted Carlisle and let him know what happened, before waiting at the cars. I wasn't leaving my Aston Martin unattended of the side of the road. It would be lifted in two seconds flat.

Plus I didn't want to think how much watching Bella hunt would test my control. Apparently hunting could be a very erotic activity for mates and I was already horny, I didn't need to go adding to the problem.

Bella arrived back to the car, her shirt covered in blood but she wasn't as tense.

"Here" I said lifting my sweater off me and handing to her, leaving me in just my t-shirt.

"Thanks, I'll change in the car." She said and I nodded.

"I'll just look that way." I told her pointing behind me. "Throw the shirt out here, I'll rip it up and get rid of it." I told her

"Thanks." She before she got into the car and changed her shirt. "Edward..."

"Yeah?" I asked planting my feet on the ground so not to turn around.

"It got on my bra aswell." She said handing both out of door of the car. I forced myself to hold back my groan as I realised she was in fact naked under my sweater. How fair was that?

Lucky sweater.

"Okay, I'll just get rid of this for you." I said willing myself not to look at the bra in my hand. I pulled them apart in my hands and then ran along the forest, before running back to my car.

Without another word we left and got back on the road again. I had to force myself to not think about everything had just happened. I couldn't let her think I did this just because I thought I would get a glimpse of her. She would never entertain the idea of being with me ever again if she knew what kind of sexual deviant I had become.

We reached Denali quickly after that; I led Bella in the direction of the house Carlisle owned that was just a couple of kilometres from the sisters' house.

Once there Bella got out of the car and tossed me the keys, pushing her hair over her shoulder, my sweater was baggy on her so it slipped of her shoulder, showing more flesh.

She had to be doing this on purpose.

The alternative was she knew exactly what she had no idea what she was doing and this was all natural. Which means if she ever exerted anything over me, I would be royally screwed, right?

"Handles like a dream. I might have grinded the gears though. I'm so used to my truck." She said innocently snapping me from my thoughts and I fought the urge to check my car, my poor baby. She had probably mangled the poor thing. Rosalie would fix it for me; she loved playing with the car "So this is the house?" Bella asked me and I nodded.

Just as I unlocked the door the other's pulled up. Alice was talking a mile a minute as she grabbed Bella and they went in search of a bedroom for Bella. Jasper quirked his eyebrow at me when he saw what she was wearing.

"She got blood on her clothes, that's all." I told her and he smirked.

"_So it has nothing to do with wanting your scent on your mate, by giving her clothes to wear?"_ he asked me through his thoughts and I growled at him.

I hadn't even thought about my scent.

Oh my God, it was going to be covering her everywhere on her upper body, including her breasts...

"Oh Edward, what are we going to do with you?" Jasper teased and I glared at him as he kept walking into the house.

"How was your drive?" Carlisle asked me with a smirk as he watched Jasper walk inside; you didn't have to hear all of it to know what that conversation was about. "Emmett told me about your problem." He added and I groaned, realising that my family must have nothing better to do than talk about my (lack of) sex life.

"Of course he did." I said glaring at my brother who smirked. Rosalie on the other hand was looking in the Vanquish with a horrified expression. I couldn't even bring myself to look.

"What did she...?" She began and I tossed her the keys.

"I don't even want, to know just fix it." I told her and she nodded. "I'm going to unpack my room." I told them grabbing my stuff out of my Volvo.

"Good to have you back Edward." Carlisle said clapping his hand on my shoulder and I nodded before jogging upstairs. I walked into the room I had used in the house before only to find Alice sitting in there.

Why did she always want my room?

Was this a Big Brother- Little Sister thing? Because it was so annoying, no matter what room I wanted she just 'had to have it' because she suddenly had a vision of her being in it.

Normally I gave in but not this time, this was my favourite room in the house. It had a great view of the snowy mountainous landscape out the back of the house, through the big bay window, with a window sit built under the ledge. Plus there was fire place, which could give a nice feeling, even if I didn't need the warmth and room for my piano if I wanted to bring it in here.

"Oh no, no Pixie. Out." I told her shaking my head at my sister. She was not getting her way this time.

"And you're sure I can have this on Alice?" Bella asked her walking out of the closet looking around her. "I doubt this hasn't already been picked..." She said when she saw me standing in the door holding my stuff.

"Oh it's you who wants..." I began when Bella turned to Alice cutting me off as she began to talk. While exclaim would be a better term.

"You said no one used this room." Bella said accusingly as Alice shrugged in response.

"I said no one who I like uses this room." Alice said and I grumbled at her. She was laying it on thick I was going to have to pay out big time for this. I would have to start thinking of something to get me back in Alice's favour. I had a feeling it would cause me a maxed out credit card in Macy's and a bright Yellow Porsche.

"_That will do for a start" _Alice told me in her thoughts and I groaned, that was going to be a long road.

"Sorry Edward." Bella said. "I'll just take the..." She began pointing out of the room when I stopped her.

"No you can have it." I told her, smiling at her. Hoping I was doing some of that dazzling she was always said I was doing, but it didn't seem to be working this time.

"It's your room." She said adjusting my sweater on her and I remembered she wasn't wearing a bra. I pushed that out of my head for the time being and turned back to the conversation on hand.

"Technically it's an empty room." I said and Alice nodded, on my side if it meant she got her way.

You gotta love Little Sisters.

"Bella he's an ass, don't let him have the good room. He doesn't deserve it." Alice said glaring at me, and she's back against me. Her mood swings would give me whiplash, I was sure of it.

"Love you too Sister." I told her and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Alice" Bella said snapping us out of our little spat. "Let Edward have his room." She said. "I'll just take the one across the hall." Bella explained.

"Fine." Alice said before getting up and walking out of the room, stomping a little bit as she did.

"You can have it; I just need a place to read." I told her and she shook her head. "What happened to not making it easy?" I asked her incredulously. "The almighty Swan is hardly thinking of going easy on little old me?" I asked her teasingly and she shook her head.

"Don't worry I'm not going soft on you. I just think fair is fair." She told me before walking towards the door.

"No fear of that." I murmured as I dropped my suitcase on the bed.

"What was that?" Bella asked me turning around to face as she did.

"Nothing Love." I said smiling at her making her smile before she fixed a scowl on her face, but I knew I had seen a smile. Even if it was just for a millisecond.

"Don't push your luck Edward." She said before leaving the room making me sigh, just when I think I'm taking one step forward she pushes me two steps back.

It had only been two days of this and she was driving me crazy.

Emmett was wrong it wasn't going to take me a decade to get to second base. That was a too generous estimation I know realised.

It would take me five decades of them to get her to let me kiss her on the cheek.

**He's a horny little devil isn't he? I love that Bella's got power in this story you know, that Edward isn't the one calling the shots and I think that's why I'm so excited about this one!**

**Review please and let me know what you all think!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Four  
Bella

"Now don't worry Bella. The girls are going to just love you." Esme said as we walked back to the house after our hunt together. I was getting better. I only spilled once on my clothes this time. Carlisle and Esme were really impressed with my progress; even Jasper said I was the most controlled newborn he had ever seen. I was relieved I had never wanted the crazy blood lust and I was happy I was able to control myself.

It was a relief to feel so normal, so 'me' like so soon after my change. From what I had heard I expected to be so blood crazed and insane that it would take me couple of decades to be normal again. But here I was only a couple of days after my change and I wasn't a blood crazed animal.

We had been in Alaska for a couple of days now and the sisters' and the couple who lived with them Carmen and Eleazar were coming over for a visit. I was a little nervous and Esme was trying to reassure me. It wasn't really working though.

"Thanks." I said with a shrug. I was convinced that Tanya was going to automatically hate me because of my history with Edward. I don't need any of them against me but I pretty sure she would be.

"How's it going with Edward?" she asked me trying to distract me. Well it worked, all worries fled as I tried to organise my thoughts about Edward in my head.

Because that was just another mess entirely. It just made me so uncomfortable how my emotions flip flopped all over the place whenever I so much thought about him.

Part of me felt hatred and that I should just kill him and then I would never have to see him then. But the other part told me to kiss him and love him so hard that it hurt to do so.

I felt like that was what I was supposed to do for some reason but I how could that be when I couldn't even look him in the eye because of what he made me do?

And naturally I couldn't share these concerns with anyone really, because they would all just encourage me to talk to Edward about it and I couldn't risk him dazzling me into being with him.

I was so conflicted but at the same time not. I knew I wanted to be with him. And that I would probably end up being with him.

But I still so angry about everything that had happened, that I just couldn't let myself do that yet. So much had happened that I couldn't just let myself love him like that again.

Why did everything have to be so hard?

"He's giving me space. Which is good? Right?" I told her. "I asked him for a little room, you know. But we've talked some more though." I explained looking down.

"I think you're right to make him work Bella." Esme said and I looked up at her surprised.

"You do?" I asked her shocked. Edward was like a son to Esme, I would never have imagined that she agreed with my plan of fazing him out for a little while.

"Bella, I know what it's like to be standing at the edge of a cliff wanting to be dead." She told me as we walked. "He needs to understand that what he did to you was horrific, and that you're a twenty first century woman. You can make your own decisions. You don't need him lording over you. It will do him some good." She said and I nodded. "But don't keep him out too long? It will hurt you both in the long run." She said and I nodded as we approached the house.

"Thanks Esme." I said hugging her. "It means a lot that I can talk to you about some of this stuff."

"Any time Sweetheart. We all need somebody to vent to." She told me before we walked into the house.

I quickly ran upstairs to get changed. Just as I was buttoning my shirt when I heard my name being called.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called out from my room, while I was still standing in my closet.

"Yeah?" I asked walking out of the closet before realising I didn't have the shirt closed yet the upper buttons still open leaving my breasts hanging out. Edward's eyes zeroed in on my breasts that were merely covered by bra. I quickly closed and the buttons. "Yes Edward?" I asked snapping him out of his stupor, he quickly moved his eyes away from my chest and back to the face he must have remembered I had.

I smirked knowing I could do that sort of thing to him. Edward was normally so proper, so gentlemanly. I never saw him look at me the way he just had. Lustfully, like I was an actual woman he desired.

He was so frustrating, I could decide if I wanted to kiss him or hit him.

"They're here." He said shaking his head. "The Denali's their car just pulled up." He explained further.

"Thanks." I told him as I looked in the mirror and checked my top, adjusting it so that it looked better.

"How was your hunt?" he asked me leaning on the door frame as I brushed through my hair, it wasn't necessary normally but I had some twigs and leaves in my hair from the hunt and I wanted to make sure they were gone. He walked up behind me and took a twig out of the back of my hair. "You missed this one." He said giving me a smile and I nodded.

"Thanks. My hunt was good." I said. "There is some interesting prey around here." I added and he nodded. It was then I noticed the book in his hand, a book I would recognise anywhere. "What are you...?" I asked snatching the book out of his hand. "Wuthering Heights? You hate this book." I said remembering the many debates we had had over the merits and in Edward's opinions lack of when it came to this book.

"But you like it." He said and I gave him a soft smile. "I'm trying to read it from another angle." He explained.

"What one?" I asked him.

"Instead of being appalled by the paganism and the brutish behaviour of Heathcliff, I'm approaching it as a love story." He said and I couldn't help but smile. That was always the point I had always made when we had discussed the book that he had never agreed with.

"And?" I asked curiously flicking through the pages.

"It's sad." He said. "It makes you question if any of her actions were worth it, because in the end it..." he began when we were interrupted.

"Bella..." Alice said coming into my room. "Oh sorry." She said looking between us surprised to see us talking and me not threatening to throw his body large ranges away from me, which is normally how our conversations went concluding with me flinging him practically towards Canada or the Pacific, depending on which direction I chose. "It's just everybody is waiting to meet you." She added and I nodded.

"Sorry, we got caught up talking about the book." I said handing it back to Edward.

"We'll finish this later?" he asked me and I nodded, I was interested to hear more on what he thought on the book, before following Alice downstairs.

It was nice talking to Edward about something that wasn't us. Maybe this was where we needed to start from, something we had in common like books or music.

As I walked down I could get the scent of six vampires, which confused me because I had only ever been told about five members of the Denali coven.

Edward ran ahead of me and Alice. I looked at her confused and she shrugged as we walked down the stairs. Once we got to the living room we saw the reason for Edward's hastened pace.

Sitting there in the middle of the living room was Laurent. He was sitting beside one of the three blonde, beautiful women sitting in our living room. Another couple sat on the other side of the room.

"Edward" One of the blonde's said standing up and walking towards him. "It's been so long." She said hugging him. Without my consent my fist clenched when I saw her kiss his cheek, I looked down at it shocked. Esme caught my motion and smirked seeing my reaction. She tapped Jasper on the shoulder and I felt a calming sensation wash over me. "I've missed you so much." The blonde said still hugging him and the calming sensation gone again.

Did she really need to hug him that long? Surely an eighty second hug was past the norm.

It didn't take a genius to figure out this was Tanya, the one who was convinced that Edward should be with her.

She was devastatingly beautiful, more so than Rosalie who I had always thought to have the most beautiful woman in the world. And blonde. And curvy and just agh...

Why did it have to be her who wanted Edward?

Not that I cared. Edward was free to do his own... oh who was I kidding, I may hate him but it doesn't mean I not irrevocably in love with him, and I really didn't need Tanya coming up and adding more confusion to my ever snowballing pile of misunderstanding.

What couldn't it have been some ugly vampire? Surely someone like that existed. But no it had to be the gorgeous one who looked like an angel but was probably as sinful as the devil she was so sexy. It was impossible for me not to instantly hate her.

What if Edward gave up waiting for me? And went off with Tanya?

Okay stop...

He had a century to be with her and he never did.

But now that he knew...

Sometimes I wished he could read my thoughts, just so he could tell me I was being crazy. But I couldn't let him know what was bugging me, and how she getting to me. Otherwise he would get way too hopeful about our relationship and what place I was at.

I was beginning to confuse myself my thoughts were so conflicting, with two strong feelings on the subject warring in my mind. And I couldn't for the life of me decide which one was louder, or which one I would listen to.

Love him or hate him though I was decided on the fact that a two minute long hug was way too long.

"Uh huh. Good to see you too." He said before glancing at me with an apologetic expression and stepping out of her arms, prying her hands off of him.

"Oh..." the blonde who I assumed was Tanya said. "And you must be Isabella, the Cullen's and Laurent, our new brother have told us so much about you. I'm Tanya." She explained and I forced myself to push away the primal urges in me and be polite. These were friends of all the Cullens and it was important to establish good relationships with them.

Or so I forced myself to remember because I really wanted to do was twist her head off.

"Nice to meet you." I said. "And let me guess, you're Kate." I said pointing to the one sitting at the opposite end of the couch. She nodded and waved.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella." She said.

"You too. And that must make you Irina." I said to the one sitting by Laurent. "And Laurent it's..." I began.

"Surprising, to see you again." Edward said and I nodded unsure of what else to say in response to the whole scene. The last time I had seen him he had been fleeing James' coven, knowing that the Cullen's were planning on taking James down.

"Well as your mate knows Isabella, sometimes the bond can make a man do many things, he would never imagine himself doing." Laurent said and confusion coloured my face.

"What?" I asked looking at Edward. "My what?" I asked Edward who was trying hard to not meet my eye line right about now.

"Not now." Alice said murmured. "We have guests." She reminded me and I sighed, I wanted to know what the hell Laurent had meant by mate.

"Oh you two aren't mated?" Tanya asked as she moved closer to Edward, touching his arm. He jumped back a little moving away from her.

"Yes, yes we are." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me into his side with a soft thud. He gave me a look and I realised this was a 'we'll talk later' moment. I squeezed his hand tightly and he winced, he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh so that's why you were so laxed in coming to greet us. I remember my freshly mated days." The man from the couch said and Edward nodded.

"Bella, this is Eleazar and Carmen." He explained and I nodded shaking Eleazar's hand. However I wanted to get back to the 'mate' thing.

"If you'll excuse Edward and I for a minute." I said and Emmett chuckled as we walked out of the room. Me dragging him behind me, until we were outside of the house. I then ran about five miles away from the house and stopped. "You've got one second to start talking or I hope you're ready for a swim I'm feeling like throwing you towards the coast today." I told him and he quickly began talking.

"Okay 'mating' is pretty much what it sounds like and I know you're making me work but please. If I have to deal with Tanya throwing herself at me I will kill her Bella. Mating is the one thing she'll respect so can you just pretend for the sake of my sanity that we're mated." He said.

"So I'm not your mate?" I asked him and for some reason that hurt a little bit. Why I didn't know but it did.

"No, you are but there's a process to it." He said.

"Like what?" I asked him before I realised what he had said. "Oh, you mean like mating... like what animals..." I began and he nodded.

"Yes." He said cutting me off "That's exactly what it is." He said looking uncomfortable.

"Well that's not happening in this century." I told him "And possibly not the next." I added for good measure, I may know I want to be with him but I don't think I would be able to trust him enough to be intimate with him in the near future.

"I know." He said. "Believe me I know that is going to take decades just to convince you to marry me so to actually get to..." He ranted when I cut across to stop him.

"Woah, woah, and woah." I said. "Convince me to what?" I asked him and he at least had the decency to look sheepish.

"Well I don't believe in that sort of intimacy before marriage and so I would hope that should it arise you would want to honour my beliefs and..." He ranted before stopping when he saw my face.

"Stop talking." I told him and he nodded. "Holy crap this is a lot to take in." I said feeling a little bit overwhelmed.

"I know and I should have told you before they got here, I wasn't thinking and..." He said and I nodded.

"It's fine." I told him. "So you just want me to go along with while they're here?" I asked him.

"If you wouldn't mind." He said and I nodded, knowing it would just annoy me if I saw Tanya hanging all over Edward like the tramp Alice and Rosalie had told me she had tended to act like in the past.

"And what do I get in return?" I asked him curiously, even though it was going to benefit me too. But I had told him it wasn't planning on going easy on him, and this was a prime example of what I was thinking.

"My eternal devotion?" he asked me.

"I already have that. Something I want." I told him teasingly.

"I'll buy you the Beemer I saw you eyeing in Rosalie's magazine." He said and I laughed.

He was good.

I had definitely adopted the Cullen's love for speed and that car was a fine piece of machinery that I wanted to let loose in.

"Mr. Cullen you've got yourself a mate." I told him and shook his hand. He chuckled as we quickly made our way back to the house.

After that we walked back to the house, we could hear them all talking as we approached the house. Once back inside Carlisle stood up, while Emmett smirked at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"There you two are, we were wondering where you got off to?" He said smiling. Edward's hand gripped mine, and I tried to fight the feeling of contentment that it gave me have his hand in mine.

"No Carlisle who got who off. I said I was curious who got who off." Emmett said and I sent him a death glare before sitting down on the small settee, Edward joining me seconds later and wrapping his arm around my shoulder holding me close to him.

"We hadn't realised you were mated Edward." Tanya said sitting right at the end of the couch so her knees were practically touching his. Feeling bold I placed my hand on his left knee, in an attempted to tell her to back off.

"It's new." Alice said staring Tanya out of it; apparently Tanya wasn't the reason the Cullens were friends with the sisters. I could see why, she was throwing herself at Edward, even though I knew that in the past he had made it very clear he did not want her plus you know hello? I'm his mate. That's code for his owner in vampire right?

I should probably educate myself more on this, especially if I was going to be feeling hostile towards some stranger because she hugged him.

Carlisle probably has some research on this somewhere. I'd ask him about it once the sisters was gone, and I could talk freely without arousing suspicion from Tanya.

"So are we hearing wedding bells, Edward?" Kate asked smiling at I pinched Edward's side as payback for that question. He was about to answer when I realised that if I wanted to control this situation I better be the one to answer.

"Not yet, I'm just trying to keep my thirst under control." I explained and Carlisle gave me a nod, letting me know that was a good answer. Edward nodded towards Kate.

"We'll talk more about that once her head is clear, and she's gotten used to things." Edward said tightening his hold on my waist.

"Your thirst?" Irina asked me looking surprised that we would bring it up. "Just how long have you been awake?" She asked me curiously her perfectly shaped eyebrow quirking up at me.

"Almost a week now." I said and Kate gasped. "What?" I asked confused.

"A week? And you're able to sit here and converse. Isn't the need for blood over whelming?" she asked me. "Like I remember when I woke up it was all I could think of." She explained and Jasper looked uncomfortable as if he was sensing her newborn thirst then and there. "Sorry Jasper."

"It's fine." He told her while Alice rubbed his back soothingly, he held his fists clenched before relaxing.

"Sometimes it's like that, but I don't like to dwell on it." I explained.

"She's been doing extremely well with her hunting." Carlisle said.

"Yeah Bella can kicks the mountain lions ass." Emmett interjected and I smiled.

"I must say it's quite unheard of for such a young mated vampire to be so... _calm_, after waking up." Tanya said leeringly. "Are you sure you're mated?" she asked us while looking straight at Edward.

"I'm positive." Edward stated moving his knees away from hers.

Suddenly I felt strange, I was suddenly aware of every movement Tanya made and how that affected Edward. I didn't like her near him and I hated that there wasn't something blocking her from seeing him. Jasper walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, sending me calming waves.

But I felt something pushing against me inside, like it was pushing to get out. I felt how uncomfortable he was but I felt like that I could get out what I wanted to. I felt like something was trapped inside of me that I needed to let out but it wasn't working.

"Is that really any of your business?"

**Oh poor little new born Bella, her mind is just all over the place and I really don't blame her!**

**Review please!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Five  
Edward

_Edward she's going to freak out in a minute, Alice saw it._ Jasper's thoughts ran through my head as I felt Bella tense beside me. I felt bad for doing this to her, we never explained what the mating bond meant for her, before landing her into a room with unmated females.

I was lucky; all the males in the room were mated so I didn't feel the threatening atmosphere that Bella did. Plus she didn't even understand why, it all had to be very disorientating.

_Hmmm... So that's his type? Silly Edward, whatever she's got I've got it in ten fold. _I shuddered at Tanya's thoughts and moved closer to Bella, trying to make a point to Tanya. That I wasn't interested.

Granted I should have known that wasn't going to work. Any other attempt I had tried in the past fifty years hadn't so why should this one?

Bella was taking it all on very well, despite the fact that I had just thrown all this at her without so much as a coping mechanism for how to deal with it.

_Edward, try and keep a hold of her. _Alice warned in my head and I nodded as tightened my hold on Bella and moved away from Tanya as much as possible as she continued to question Bella and me.

I needed to get Bella out of here.

Right now.

Alice's vision flashed in my head and I saw that this was about to get very ugly, very quickly.

_Bella jumping up off the couch and attacking Tanya, the Denali's going after Bella, us having to jump in to separate._

I internally shuddered thinking of the mess that it could make, plus the others were like my cousins, I didn't want to fight them. Tanya, well yeah Bella could take her and roast her over a spit all I care, but Kate, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar are lovely people, who I think would get on great with Bella. And okay I wasn't ecstatic that Laurent was Irina's mate, but maybe she had really convinced him to switch to our diet. His eyes were an orangey colour, much different to the ruby red they had been just a few short month ago.

Bella bristled beside me and her posture reflected someone ready to pounce at a second's notice. I found myself wishing again that I could read her thoughts just once just so that I could see what was going on in her mess of a mind right now.

The emotions of a new born were all over the place and now Bella was feeling even more confused and threatened. It was only a matter of seconds before she snapped and did something that would lead to a lot of confrontation.

And really you didn't want to make enemies one week into immortality. Eternity is a long time to go while having a grudge with someone.

Seriously though the Denali's arrival could not have been at a worse time, I knew my sisters had been telling Bella the stories of Tanya's behaviour in the past and how much it had made me uncomfortable. Bella had to be feeling my discomfort on top of everything to else she felt. Something that probably shocked her more than everything else.

It wasn't like I was keeping the whole mating thing a secret from her. I had planned on telling her, it's just everything was so new and raw; she was trying to manage her thirst. Plus we had only really established a dialogue between us which didn't involve her telling me to drop dead.

There was so much to adjust to when you became a vampire that I didn't think it was fair to load another piece of information on to her.

Plus she was only deciding whether she wanted to be with me or not. I didn't want to put anything against me by making her think she had to be with me because of our mating bond. Because you know when did Bella ever do anything that she was supposed to do? She always fought nature, and I don't know what I would do if she fought against the mating bond.

But I could see how my thinking had brought on this big mess.

"Is that really any of your business?" Rosalie asked glaring at Tanya following Tanya's evasive questions.

Rosalie surprised us by her outburst, she had yet to truly warm up to Bella, but I cannot say I blame her for question Tanya like that though.

I was this close to doing it myself; Rosalie was just more used to being blunt with her opinions. Tanya was consciously provoking a new born. Everyone knew that was stupid, while Bella had shown great restraint in her bloodlust she was still a volatile newborn, who couldn't control her reaction or her strength.

She was essential a ticking time bomb that was coming to the end of the fuse. Tanya was the one to light the match, and she would feel the full force of Bella when she exploded, unless we could diffuse the situation.

Okay enough with the bomb analogy.

I had to remind myself that Rosalie would side with anyone over Tanya, let's just say a couple of decades ago, before Emmett of course, they had been trying to see who could win my affections and it had gotten ugly fast. Seriously blonde hair flew everywhere, limbs were torn off, thankfully we soon moved and Rosalie met Emmett.

However the resentment was still there. I don't know how many times you have to tell two women you're not interested before they'll listen, but according to my past two thousand six hundred and twenty seven times wasn't enough. Thankfully Rosalie had met Emmett otherwise I would have ended living alone as a hermit, trying to forget the sexual images she and Tanya would force on me, trying to get me to slip.

Now if I could just find Tanya a mate, I would be golden and able to focus on my own relationship with Bella. Right now I was trying to block out a picture that Tanya had conjured up of the two of us in an intimate embrace.

_There's more where that came from_ Tanya cooed from her thoughts and I glared at her. _Don't be like that, I'm just showing you what way you could have it._

"No thank you." I said. Two thousand six hundred and twenty eight.

Bella looked at me confused and I shook my head not wanting her to know what Tanya was doing inside her head, otherwise Alice's vision would come true before I would be able to finish the sentence.

Tanya smirked at Bella, and unfortunately there was nothing I could do about it, other than sit there and let it happen.

In order to block the vision of Tanya out of my head, I imagined Bella in her place and oh God... that was not a good plan in a crowded room. Jasper shot me a look _Are you serious right now Edward? You're seriously turned on about something right now? You're like a teenager getting random boners all the time! _His thought exclaimed before sending calming waves over me, taking the edge off the lust I had conjured up for myself.

Bella was tense as she watched Rosalie square up in front of Tanya, even as Jasper tried his hardest to calm her she wouldn't relax.

"It's just curiosity Rosalie." Tanya said. "You remember when you and Emmett first mated we couldn't be in the same room with you it was so animalistic, Bella here is quite tame and I'm just curious as to whether Edward has misunderstood the bond." Tanya added putting her hand on my knee.

Bella's eyes zeroed in on her hand. And Jasper tightened his clasp on her shoulder but I could tell by her expression it wasn't working. I decided it was time to get Bella out of there, before things turned ugly.

"I think we should..." I began to say when suddenly Tanya was thrown across the room. "You really like doing that huh?" I asked Bella who shrugged as the crash of Tanya hitting the wall and then the floor echoed through the room.

Bella couldn't hide the smirk on her face even if she tried. I wanted to kiss it but knew there would be a 'me' shape in the wall next to Tanya if I tried.

"Impulse." Bella explained while shrugging her shoulder making Carlisle chuckled internally while he pretended to look concerned for Tanya.

_Maybe this means she'll stop visiting. I much prefer when Carmen and Eleazar come by themselves. _Esme's thoughts made me laugh and she shot me a look of embarrassment, normally Esme never had a bad word to say about anybody.

Apparently Tanya was the exception to that rule.

"This is what I'm talking about. Girl fight. I'll get the kiddie pool and the jello." Emmett called walking towards the door when Rosalie grabbed him by the collar and made him sit. "No?" he asked her, a puppy dog pout on his face as his thoughts filled with visions of Bella and Tanya slugging it out in a pool of jello in nothing but bikini's. I worry about him. So much.

"No." She said and he nodded.

"One day." He said and she nodded before turning her head to Alice and shaking her head while Emmett's head was down, making Alice laughing.

"Oh you think I'm going to let you away with that because you're a newborn?" Tanya asked standing up again and running towards Bella when I stood in the way. "Move Edward." Tanya said.

"No." I said not letting up for a minute.

"Yeah go on Edward move." Emmett called.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie said.

"Aw come on Rosie..." He began when she cut across him.

"Shut up or no sex for two weeks."

I don't think Emmett has ever been that quiet, ever.

"I could take her." Bella said and I shook my head at Bella. "You don't think I could?" she asked me while sporting an incredulous look.

"I know you could." I said turning to Bella and facing her. "Doesn't mean I want you to though, I would prefer not to have to pick up parts of Tanya off the lawn. And you know better than to antagonise a new born Tanya." I told her "Step back." I warned and she looked at me shocked.

She then turned to Carlisle, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Carlisle had a complete soft spot for Bella. It was because he still thought of her as the clumsy little human sometimes and there was no way he was going to let Tanya away with antagonising his newest daughter.

"Carlisle you can't let her get away with that." Tanya said realising she wasn't going to get anywhere with me in this. "I deserve way more respect." She added and Alice giggled.

_It's always funny when people who act like shameful sluts demand respect. It's like watching Emmett trying to watch Emmett dance ballet, just strange. _Alice said and I chuckled at her thoughts. Emmett looked at us confused knowing we were having one of our silent conversations but no way was I telling him what we were talking about.

"This is Bella's home Tanya, you are not allowed make her feel uncomfortable." Carlisle said as he took hold of Bella's shoulder supportively and Bella smirked at Tanya triumphantly. "Plus we would like to think you would respect Edward enough to be happy for him now that he's found a mate, and not be so bitter just because you haven't found your own yet."

_Apply some cold water to that burn served up from Dr. C!_

No prizes for guessing whose mind that little ditty came from.

"I'm not bitter Carlisle; I just think you're all letting Edward convince himself he's mated when obviously he's not." Tanya said looking at Bella condescendingly.

"What does she want to do? Watch me hump his leg?" Bella asked Alice who was had she been human would have been purple from all the laughing she was doing. "Seriously how many times does a guy have to say, 'blondes aren't my type' before you figure he's trying to let you down easy." Bella added.

"Bella, don't add to the confrontation." Carlisle said as I stood by Bella again. I pulled her close to me moving her out of Tanya's glares.

"Oh please Carlisle let her keep going. These are golden." Emmett said and I rolled my eyes.

"Sweetheart the grownups are talking right now." Tanya said and Bella rolled her eyes at that.

"So why are you, the petulant child, involved?" Bella asked.

Tanya huffed at Bella and stomped closer to us.

"You have no idea who you're messing with." Tanya said.

"Maybe I don't, but all I know is I can do this." Bella said turning and standing up on her tippy toes and kissing me. I quickly fought the shock away and cupped her face, pulling her closer to me.

_She would do anything to win a fight _Jasper said and I chuckled at that. I knew Bella was only doing this to prove a point but who knew when I was going to get to do this again so I was lapping it up, for want of a better term.

Tanya looked on shocked as Bella pulled away before turning around and looking at Tanya smugly.

"So yeah maybe Edward and I aren't pursuing our physical relationship with warp speed, but you know at the least I know he actual wants me and not some blonde trampy bimbo who throws herself desperately at people who have already told her no."

"For all I know Edward doesn't want to kiss..."

"You sound pathetic." Kate exclaimed and I remembered the five of them were still there, just watching what was going on. "Seriously Tanya, let's just try to salvage what is let of your dignity and go home."

"Dignity?" Laurent murmured to Irina who giggled while Carmen and Eleazar stood there mortified at how Tanya was behaving. They were rather old fashioned like Carlisle and Esme and they couldn't believe Tanya would embarrass them like this in front of friends and family.

Tanya, still not happy to listen to her own coven, turned to Carlisle for one more desperate plea. But Carlisle was already shaking his head. There was no way he was going to let Tanya cause trouble here, well more than she already had.

"I think it's best if you leave Tanya. I will not tolerate you upsetting my family, especially not Bella. She's only awake a week and has a lot to deal with emotionally, she doesn't need you and you're bitterness on top of that." He said. "Plus if you don't leave, I'll leave it up to Bella to deal with and she still has her newborn strength Tanya."

"Yeah that's won't end well." Jasper said and we knew what he was talking about, Jasper having worked with newborns for two centuries. He knew how strong and capable they were when it came to killing older vampires.

"I've known you much longer than she has." Tanya said accusingly. "You're seriously picking her over me?" she asked.

"But Bella is Edward's mate. So sister in law trumps skanky cousin right?" Emmett asked and Jasper sniggered. Rosalie just covered her eyes and shook her head at her husband.

_Gotta love the lug_, her thoughts stated as she tried to hide her amusement at her husband, but I think we were all past that stage of tonight.

"Emmett, language." Esme chastised him. "But yeah it does." She added and this time Carlisle laughed. This in turn brought about Jasper's laughter again.

"We're leaving." Tanya said and the rest of the Denali's followed after her.

A few moments later, once they were out of ear shot Bella turned to Emmett.

"Sister in law?" Bella asked Emmett who shrugged.

"You're the one who kissed him." Emmett said.

"Yeah about that..." I said and Bella looked at me.

"Don't even talk to me. Seriously I'm not the fragile little human you have to keep things from, especially when it's about my own life." She said and I knew I better not mess with her again.

We were going to have to sit down and have a long talk about what all this meant soon, because if I knew Bella she had a shit load of questions that I was going to have to answer and I was looking forward to that.

"I wanted to see how far we could push it before you decked someone. I'm pretty sure you're this close to barbequing Edward here, but Tanya has taken the number one spot on the kill list it seems." He said and Bella pouted "Plus it's going to happen." He told her.

"Emmett..." I warned but surprisingly Bella just shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Not in this century." Bella said stomping out of the room. "Or the next." She yelled.

"Don't worry; we've got a couple of them. This means more time to design your wedding gown. I'm thinking tulle." Alice called as Bella climbed the stairs.

Apparently they all wanted to see a newborn blow up now that the threat of waging war on another coven was over. Unfortunately I would be the casualty in this scenario.

"Will you all shut up? It's all funny 'let's tease Edward and antagonise his newborn mate' you're not the one who gets flung across state lines!" I said but I was interrupted as I heard Bella approaching the landing of the stairs.

A vase landed in the middle of the foyer, it was one Alice had received from Jasper for her birthday one year. As it smashed into smithereens we turned to Alice who sighed.

"Fine what about silk?" she asked from the bottom of the stairs and we heard a crash from Alice's bedroom. "Was that my antique day bed?

"It looks lovely in pieces." Bella called from upstairs.

"Technically she's not saying 'no' Edward." Jasper said nudging me in the side with a wink.

In response his brand new computer ended up smashed in the middle of the foyer with Alice's vase.

"Yeah I'm shutting up." He said.

"That would be a good idea." I told him.

Seriously when were they going to learn? You don't bet against Alice and you certainly don't mess with the newborn.

**So Bella literally put Tanya through a wall. Poor Bella, she's so confused. Don't worry though, she's going to be asking some questions in the next chapter and find out what's really going on.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Six  
Bella

I stood in my room fuming after the Denali's left.

I could kill Edward.

What the hell was all of that?

Oh sorry I forgot to mention I'm your mate and because we haven't screwed yet you're going to want to murder this girl who hit on me once?

If I had blood it would be boiling that's all I'm saying.

Okay being Edward he had put it much more eloquently than that but still, that was the entire gist of what had happened.

It was moments like this I knew exactly what Macbeth meant when he said _'o full of scorpions is my mind'_ like seriously, I felt like my brain was filled to the brim with little pointy tailed scorpions digging their stingers into my brain which was way too crowded with thoughts of Edward and sex, and sex with Edward, and how I still kind of hated him and maybe we could have hate sex but didn't he say somethin about marriage?

I hate living in my head.

Seriously I know newborn vampires were supposed to have chaotic minds but it couldn't be this bad for everybody now could it? Otherwise every vampire would go positively insane within the first few months of changing.

Marriage? In what way did I look like the marrying type? Seriously I had been raised to think of marriage as evil and that I should never do it because all you end up with was... okay I couldn't end up pregnant but still.

And the idea of being with him physically was half making me feel sick because I hate him and the other half was turned on because, well I hated him but I wasn't blind.

He was hot, I could admit that.

How many hours had I spent marvelling at the face while a human? And sometimes now even after my change.

That strong jaw, that long lean body with muscles in all the right places, it had gotten to the stage where I was attracted to hair on his arms. I know what the hell is wrong with me? I ask myself this often enough, but it made him have this sort of rugged look that was so in contrast with the elegant gentleman persona he exuded in every other way. God he could turn me on like... well only he could.

And then today in my mess of emotions I decided the best way to prove my point was to kiss him. To kiss him? I should really take an IQ test and find out just how low my IQ is because in what Universe is that a good idea?

Kissing Edward had been... Amazing but only added to this big ball of confusion... his lips had felt so familiar. But strange because we're now the same temperature, so he's not cold anymore. I could feel how much he wanted it to be a real kiss and I did too on some level.

And now that I had done it once my head was screaming at me to do it again. Like right away. My lips tingled as I remembered the way he had responded to mine, much stronger than he had ever done before. Oh God, I'm such an idiot getting myself into this kind of mess.

My head was all over the place.

Deciding I couldn't face the rest of them for the evening I hid up in my room, trying to sort through my thoughts on today, although every time I did I got even more confused than ever and had more questions.

After the whole debacle with Tanya I knew that I needed to have these questions answered, otherwise I was a risk of becoming insane.

Okay, more insane.

So once everybody else had settled into their own couple time for the night I walked across the hall and knocked on his bedroom door.

"Yes?" he called from the other side not answering. How lazy? We had all eternity and he couldn't even get up to answer the door.

"Can we talk?" I asked Edward opening his bedroom door. He was lying shirtless on his leather couch reading Wuthering Heights.

This had to be karma for the time I cheated on that test in middle school. There he was my dream guy, my mate, whatever the hell that meant, sitting shirtless with his somehow sexy chest hair looking at me, while reading my favourite romance novel ever.

Yup it had to be karma.

If I was a teenage boy that would be my wet dream right there.

Spank bank material.

Heck I wasn't even a teenage boy and that was spank bank material.

Oh my God I need help.

"Sure come on in." He said as I walked inside and closing the door behind me. "Are you alright after today? Tanya is..." He began when I butted in offering him a word.

"A skank?"

"I was going to say insane but skank seems to be the word of the day around here." He said putting his book down and sitting up properly on his leather couch. "Do you want to sit down?" he asked me and I nodded as I sat at the other end of his couch.

I looked around his room and saw it was practically the same as his one in Forks.

"Do you have a diagram of where you keep everything so it looks the exact same wherever you go?" I asked him.

"Photographic memory Bella." He said and I nodded looking around me. "So is everything okay?" he asked me

"I have questions." I told him and he nodded.

"I'm sure you do." He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Oh come on." He said. "You always have questions."

"There's nothing wrong with that." I told him. "And you were pretty inquisitive too in the first couple of days we met."

"And you kept it going for the rest of our relationship." He said with a smirk.

"I can go if you're going to make fun of me." I told him.

"Come on Bella, I'm just trying to make it less tense. Today was insane. Sorry I interrupted. So you have questions?" he asked me and I nodded.

"And you're always telling me I should come to you with stuff right?" I asked him and he nodded. "So I can ask you these questions?" I added.

"Of course you can. I want to help you figure this out as much as I can. What's troubling you?" he asked me and I squeezed my hands together.

"Is the whole 'mating' thing the reason that even though a part of me can't stand you the other part wants to talk to you all the time?" I asked him diving straight into it.

"Yeah" He answered simply. "All the time really?" he asked me looking smug and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm asking my questions. If you want to ask questions, come see me during my office hours." I told him before getting serious.

"You're the one who kissed me Bella."

"To try and get the skank out of the house" I told him.

"Didn't feel like that to me." Edward said and I just shook my head at him.

"Believe me you'd know if I was kissing you because I just wanted to kiss you." I told him folding my arms across my chest and sitting back on the couch.

"Okay, go on." He said conceding that argument thankfully.

"So it's true?" I asked him curiously.

"What's true?" he asked throwing his arm on the back of the couch and sitting back slightly showing more of those tensing abs.

I wanted to lick them.

He had the lightest dusting of bronze hair down his stomach, disappearing into his jeans. I wonder does that go all the way down to...

"Bella?" he asked and I shook my head. "Everything okay?"

"Just thinking."

Oh thank God he cannot read my thoughts.

"Okay, what were you wondering was true?" he asked me.

"That I'm your mate?" I asked him.

"Yeah it's true." He answered looking down at his hands.

"What does that even mean?" I asked him.

"Well it means that we're perfect for each other." He said with a smile that I had to force myself not to return.

"And were you ever going to tell me?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course I was Bella. It's a little overwhelming though and you're already dealing with so much..." He began when I groaned.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Edward. You say you want to work on our issues so that I can trust you again but then you go and you keep something big like this from me. And then land me in some situation like today." I exclaimed.

"Bella the minute I realised what was happening, I regretted not telling you, but seriously I did it to pro..."

"If you say protect me I'm going to throw you to Tanya's house." I threatened him.

Seriously I hated when he started on about protecting me.

I was freaking invincible now. There wasn't much I needed protecting from nowadays.

And if an asteroid ever does crash into the Earth there's not much Edward would be able to do about so I wish he would just quit it.

"Even you're not that mean to me." He said standing up and putting his book on the shelf. "Look I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking really about the whole thing. It was only when Tanya started up her..."

"Skanky? Slutty?" I suggested.

"Behaviour" He said finishing the sentence "That I realised that me not telling you would be an issues, plus I've been trying not to crowd you while you get acclimated. Like you asked." He said and I sighed.

"I'm not the fragile little human anymore Edward. If we're ever going to be together again you need to tell stuff, especially when it's that big." I told him.

"Of course. I'm really sorry." He said. "Do you have any more questions for me?" he asked. "I'll answer anything you want."

"How long have you known?" I asked him. "About us being mates?" I added.

"Um since about March last year." He said sitting back down on the couch beside, closer than he was the first time but he still felt too far. Damn mating connection, distracting me while I'm trying to be serious about all of this.

Seriously in what way could it be normal to want to kiss someone and hit them at the same time?

"Since we met?" I asked him. "How...? I don't..." I said even more confused than before.

"There's this myth in vampire mythology _il mio cantante _it's Italian for 'my singer'" He explained and I looked at him confused.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked him.

"It means that um... for vampires there's one person in the entire world whose blood calls to them more than anyone elses." He explained. "The blood 'sings' to the vampire, until they eventually kill the 'singer' and move on with their life."

"Again what does that have to do with...?" I began when I realised what he was saying. "I'm your singer?" I asked him.

"Were, you were my singer." He explained. "And believe me I very well almost killed you on that first day and had written off the entire biology class as collateral damage." He said shocking me.

Normally Edward was so reserved, to hear him talking about losing control like that was kind of...

Hot.

Yeah I said it.

Sue me.

"Really?" I asked him and he nodded. "So then what?"

"Well I restrained myself and then I realised that while a massive part of me really wanted to break my animal diet there was something else that I wanted to do and that's why I didn't kill you."

"What did you want to do?" I asked him leaning forward, half out of curiosity and half out of a need to be closer.

"I'd rather not say Bella." He said looking embarrassed he said looking away from me.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Because it's not..." He began before struggling for the word.

"What?" I asked him.

"Proper." He said in a strained tone and I gasped when it dawned on me.

"Oh" I said realising what he meant. "You wanted to..." I began and he nodded. "On the first day? Really?" I asked him. If he could blush I'm sure he would be as red as my old truck.

When it was new, of course.

"Yes." He said not adding anything else to the statement while looking down at his hands, looking really adorable while he did.

My conscience chastised me for thinking of him as adorable but what can you do?

"So what you're saying is...?" I asked him wanting to hear him say it.

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" he asked and I nodded. "It was evident that my body found yours stimulating." He said rather formally but I wasn't having any of it.

I wanted to hear him say how much he wanted me that day.

That I wasn't crazy for having those thoughts the first time we met, of longing for him to drag me onto the lab desk and have his way with me.

Onlookers be damned.

I needed to hear him said it.

I leaned forward and placed my hand on the same spot Tanya had placed it earlier on his knee.

"This time like it's not from a biology book." I told him. "Come on Edward just say it, I gave you a bo-..." I began when he covered my mouth with his hand

"Must you be so crude?" he asked me pulling his hand away from my mouth.

"Wait until I tell Emmett." I said and Edward glared at me. "I'm kidding. So that's how you knew? Because you wanted to have sex with me more than you wanted to kill me?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes" He said.

"Do you still want to?" I asked him.

"I'm not having this conversation." He said standing up from the couch and retrieving his book.

"Well we already are." I told him grabbing the book from his hand and throwing it onto the floor by his feet. "Come on Edward please, we've been having this conversation and it's been great and now just because you don't want to talk about sex..."

"Bella!" He said interrupting me but I didn't stop.

"I thought you were going to start treating me like an equal Edward?" I said.

"What does this have to do with that?" he asked me looking embarrassed, but I didn't care.

I wanted answers and I wanted them from him. He was supposed to be my mate; he was supposed to want to relieve me of some of this confusion.

Right?

Okay maybe that wasn't it.

What the hell do I know?

"Well if we were really equals you would be able to talk to me about something that affects us both. I don't like being the one throwing people around rooms..." I began when he interrupted me again.

"You could have fooled me." He muttered when I glared at him.

"And I want to know why I'm doing it. And my questions have to do with me finding out about this. So can you just grow up and talk to me about sex?" I asked him.

"Fine" He said crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at our feet. "In answer to your question yes." He murmured.

"Yes what?" I asked him wanting to actually have this conversation with me for once and not backing down from it because it wasn't proper.

"Yes I want to have sex with you okay." He said and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Bella."

"Fine." I said laughing to myself. "Thank you for telling me." I said.

"I'm glad I amuse you." He said "Is that all you came in here to talk about?"

"Why did I throw Tanya across the room?" I asked him. "One minute I was just annoyed and then I was flinging her across the room." I said, I didn't want to tell him about the feeling of wanting to push something out of me while there. I was still trying to figure out how to truly explain that before shared it with anybody.

"Right, well that's a territorial thing." He said sitting back down beside me. "I really should have explained this before they came over." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Look I get this is a little embarrassing for you but I really need to know what happened today." I told him.

"Yeah you're right you should know." He said before taking a deep unnecessary breath. "Because we have yet to... 'Mate'" He said and I nodded knowing what he was getting at. I watched the Discovery Channel "There's a need to and we're denying that, and don't think I'm complaining. I'm not. I've been a virgin for over a hundred years now, I can wait, I will wait, and you're right to make me wait I hurt you and deserve it but because we haven't, there's going to be the territorial, animalistic hands off my mate kinda thing." He explained. "It's also got to do with making a mark if you will."

"So basically something equivalent to a dog peeing on the tree by its house?" I asked and he nodded. "Great." I said shaking my head.

"It's not just you Bella, Rosalie and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme they were the same. So were Jasper and Alice. All mating couples go through this. The crazy part tends to be over after a couple of decades." He said and I sighed.

"But how come I've been fine until now?" I asked wondering what had set me off so bad today.

Surely if I was this sensitive to it, I would have blown up long before now.

Maybe it was just Tanya.

She was a Skank Extradonaire.

"Well because you've only been in contact with other mated vampires. Tanya and Kate are unmated females, if one of them had been male and unmated there would be a dent of them in the floor." He explained and I nodded. "You're not crazy. Paired with the fact of how progressive Tanya can try and be with her flirting you're reaction was downright normal."

"Okay." I said but I still felt insane.

"Anymore questions?" he asked me and I shook my head, my head full of information right now that I needed to think over before I could add anything more to it.

"No I think I'm good." I said moving to stand up when he put his hand out to stop me.

"I have one." He said as I sat back down again.

"What?" I asked him curious as to what he could ask me right now.

"Well I had to admit that I want to..." he began and I looked at him confused "I had to admit that I _want _you and I suppose what I'm asking is...?" He began and I knew what he was getting at.

"Yes."

I had been feeling these urges to be with him all the time lately, in more ways than I was used to wanting it.

One minute I would be talking animatedly with Alice and then the next he would walk past the living room pulling his shirt over his head if it had gotten dirty from a hunt and I would be a goner.

It was really pissing me off.

Damn these stupid mood swings.

"Really?" he asked me.

"Yes." I said "But I can't do that." I added. "I'm trying not to hate you anymore. But it's going to take some time." I explained.

"I know." He told me. "I'll wait."

"I know you will." I said quietly because it was the truth, I knew he wasn't going anywhere and that he was supporting my decision to take some time to myself and that really meant a lot to me. "Thanks for answering my questions; I know it's not easy for you to." I told him.

"Any time." He said. "It's what I'm here for Bella." He said picking up his book off the ground and placing it on his knee.

In a snap decision I decided to do something I probably shouldn't have but I wanted to.

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

His skin was warm and silky under my lips.

It was so weird that we were the same temperature now; I made myself pull away before I got distracted and did something I shouldn't.

"Good night Edward." I said pulling away and walking towards his door.

"Goodnight Bella." He murmured as I left the room, the sound of the door shutting clicking behind me.

***Emerges from behind my pillow where I'm hiding* I'm so sorry this took so long to update but RL has been so annoying lately I barely have time to do anything anymore, but I plan on getting a tonne of writing done in the next couple of weeks and I hope you're all still enjoying this story with me.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Seven  
Edward

"So how are things going with you and Bella?" Jasper asked me as I pulled myself out from underneath the car. Rosalie had asked me to check if I was happy with the work she did on the Vanquish so I was currently underneath it inspecting the engine she had replaced in the car.

"Better, she hasn't threatened to set fire to any part of me in almost two weeks." I told him, I didn't add that after our mortifying talk last week I had been avoiding getting into too deep a conversation with Bella and her inquisitive mind.

She always knew how to get stuff that I didn't want to share out of me.

Even when she was human she was skilled at doing, it only got magnified when she became a vampire let me tell you. Who knew what I would spew out this time.

"Hand me that wrench on the worktop, Rosalie didn't tightened the bolt on the bottom of the tank." I said holding my hand out from underneath the car.

"Here you go." He said handing me a wrench and I began adjusting the bolt. "So how long before you two stop dancing around each other and just have sex?" he asked me as I jerked at the bolt making sure it was tight and in shock I pulled the bottom of the tank off covering myself in the oil that was left in the tank.

Stupid vampire strength.

"Damnit" I hissed as I wiped the oil off of my face.

"What just happened?" he asked lifting up the car with his left hand as he offered me his right hand.

"You owe me a new tank." I said told him "Plus Rose is going to kill you" I added as I grabbing his hand and pulled myself up. The oil that had filled the tank was spreading across the floor of the garage and I knew Rosalie was going to kill me stone dead.

Even though it was more than technically Jasper's fault, I would still get the blame. I hated semantics.

"Come on Edward, the tension is killing me." Jasper whined as I frowned at my shirt.

I messed up Rosalie's garage and the new shirt Alice bought me.

I suppose I was already on one of the girl's shit list, might aswell go three for three.

I wonder whether I could make it onto Esme's too, make it a clear streak, and get it over and done with.

"Jasper, Bella has made it perfectly clear that she's not ready to forgive me and why the hell should she? The only reason she talks to me now is because she knows I'm her mate and knows she can't physically, not talk to me. I'm not going to push her, this is her prerogative and you can just back off." I snapped annoyed at myself for wrecking the car, plus I was getting really pissed off with mine and Bella's relationship being the topic of discussion around here.

Seriously these people needed a hobby that had nothing to do with dwelling on mine and Bella's relationship.

We were the only ones who needed to be versed in the situation, but still everybody felt like they should add in their two cents.

It was getting to the stage where I had enough of everybody's two cents to take out a small mortgage, let me tell you.

"See the tension isn't just getting to me." He said. "Even you're tense." He added "But I suppose I would be too if I was a 100 year old virgin with my freshly turned mate standing around." He said and I growled.

Where they deliberately trying to piss me off? It felt like it at this stage.

"No I'm tense because you made me pull the ass out of the tank of my favourite car." I told him peeling my shirt off and frowning when I saw how covered in the oil I actually was. I wiped at the oil that had gone through my shirt when I heard footsteps approaching the garage. Figuring it was Emmett I began rambling as I continued to clean myself off. "And can we please stop talking about my love life, seriously how is it any of your business." I told him.

"Because I have to feel your emotions. You're killing me here!" He exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at him. Always had the flare for dramatics that one.

"Rosalie is going to flip out when she sees what a mess this place is." I said. "I hope you know you're taking the blame for this, I don't want to be on Rosalie's shit list again." I told him.

"Is it not easier for you to just stay on it? You know instead of me joining you there?" he asked and I frowned glaring at him as I heard the garage door open.

"Hey Jasper Alice was wondering if you had seen her..." Bella voice began before stopping on the doorway.

"Yeah?" Jasper asked her and I looked up to see her looking at me.

Ogling would probably be a better term though.

Her eyes trained on me, well on my chest and abdomen.

Ogling me like I was a piece of meat.

I really wanted to point upwards and tell her where my eyes were, but for some reason I really liked that she was looking at me like that.

That I could get her just as easily as she could get me sometimes.

I smirked at her knowing I had caught her doing the same thing she chastised me for just days ago, just before the Denali coven had gotten here.

It wasn't like I walked in on purpose but God, when I saw her bra covered chest falling out through her shirt I could barely keep my reactions to myself.

"What?" Bella asked him shaking her head and tearing her eyes away from me as I was forced to come out of my lusty thoughts about her breasts.

I could tell neither of us really wanted to stop what we were doing but Jasper's smirk was enough to get us to stop.

I had the urge to tell her that she didn't have to look away but feared it would have me put through a wall so I decided against it.

Rosalie would really kill me if I did anymore damage to her garage, and I would be resurrected just to put up some dry wall to fix the wall.

"Alice was looking for her...?" Jasper asked interrupting my train of thought and possibly Bella's as she looked at him confused for a second. "Are you okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah sorry, just distracted by the oil." Bella said.

_On Edward's body_ Jasper's thoughts sniggered and I glared at him, he was the one complaining about the whole situation.

He knew how hard this was, he shouldn't be being so hard on us.

"Her Gucci purse, she was wondering had you seen her Gucci purse." Bella said.

"No, why I would I know where that was?" Jasper asked but Bella didn't answer her eyes on me again, and I wasn't ashamed to say mine were on her, no longer caring that Jasper was in the room.

She was too distracting to care about my annoying brother.

What was with her and those jeans? I just wanted to grab at everything.

I am such a sexually deprived animal.

I had never realised that before now, but it was pretty obvious now.

Seriously thinking about mauling her in a garage.

Although from her expression it didn't look like she would mind it that much.

"Bella?" Jasper asked and she didn't look away this time.

"She didn't say." Bella said. "What happened in here?" she then asked obviously smelling the oil on the ground. Her eyes quickly scanned the room "It looks like an oil drum burst."

"I accidentally pulled the tank off the Vanquish." I told her.

"Oh" She said. "I take it that's not a good thing." She said and I remembered the time she told me she did not speak 'Car and Driver'; it also reminded me I needed to order her BMW for her.

"No it is not. I'm going to help Alice find that thing." Jasper said jumping up before giving me a pointed look _Do something about the tension before I combust, I swear to God I feel like a virgin at comic con._

His thoughts earned him a glare as he walked out of the room and headed upstairs.

"So how did you do that to the car?" Bella asked me once Jasper was gone.

"I was distracted." I told her wiping at my chest again with the soiled shirt, sighing.

Oil had such a strong smell, I'd be getting it for days now after this.

"Here" Bella said grabbing some tissue paper off the roll of it that rested on the tool box and coming over to me.

She wiped the oil that was splattered against my abs and I tried to ignore the fact that her tongue swiped across her lip.

Was she trying to kill me?

"What had you distracted?" she asked me interrupting the charged silence between us.

"Um..." I said distracted once again, this time by the fact that she was touching me, her fingers brushing against my chest as she wiped away the oil.

Her touch causing my nerves to stand on edge. I was perfectly capable of doing it myself but no way did I want her to stop what she was doing.

"Just something Jasper said." I told her.

"Oh right." She said before stopping. "I think I got it off." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said but neither of us moved. Needing to do something more than just stand here I decided to kiss her cheek, like she had done to me the other night.

I figured if she could do it to me I could do it to her. I moved closer and just as my lips were on her cheek she turned her head and our lips collided.

Now that wasn't an accident, she knew what I was about to do and she turned her head.

_She_ turned her head.

She was the one initiating things.

She was initiating kissing me!

All hell broke loose as I summarized that she must want this if she was willing to initiate something.

And then it registered with me that I was actually kissing her.

Something I had wanted to do for a couple of weeks now and she hadn't let me.

She was wearing down.

The walls she had put up around me were coming crashing down.

Since our kiss when the Denali's were here I had wanted my lips on hers badly, but I knew better than to push her.

But now this was something that she wanted me to do there was no way I was going to hold back or shy away from it.

My lips moulded against her like the old lovers they were, making a groan rumble in my chest.

I cupped her face with my hand while her hands went to the back of my head, her fingers knotted in my hair.

I pulled her up so that her legs were around my waist as I walked her back so that we were against the wall.

I couldn't get enough of her lips and she seemed to feel the same about me.

I needed to be closer to her so I grabbed hold of her thigh and hitched her leg on my thigh so that we were even closer.

Euphoric does not begin to describe what I was feeling.

Unfortunately, it was then my rationale came flying back to me.

"Bella, what are we...?" I began to ask as I pulled away from her. She shook her head and pulled me back to her, our lips joining together desperately again.

I wasn't deluded in my thinking.

She did want this as much as I did.

Want didn't cover it though; it was this raw need to have her close to me.

I decided to ignore my rationale at that time and just be free with her in ways I never could have imagined before.

I was fully aware her own rationale would catch up with her in a minute and I would be roasted alive for this, literally.

So I decided to enjoy my last moments as thoroughly as possible.

Her hands grabbed at the muscles on my back pulling me closer to her.

Her lips were hungry against mine as I moved my hands and gripped her by the hips and pinned her against the wall.

Knowing that this opportunity might now arise for some time again I moved my hand up her denim clad thigh and smoothed my hand over her leg before dipping it around behind her and grasping her buttock.

So firm, she was trying to kill me.

She moaned into my mouth and the vibrations ran through the both of us as I palmed her ass through her jeans.

"Jasper said you destroyed the... woah!" Rosalie's voice said from behind me and I froze in my actions, Bella jumping in surprise upon hearing Rose's voice. "Well, well, well what is going on in here?" Rosalie asked and I immediately thought of a way to explain this that Bella would be comfortable with.

She had told me she wanted us to be as discreet as possible with our relationship, not wanting the family to over react every time we made it a day without her threatening to kill me and now here I was mauling in the garage.

In fairness though she started it by kissing me.

And ogling me like a piece of meat.

And wearing those jeans.

Oh those jeans.

I wanted another feel of her ass in those jeans... what is the matter with me?

I shook my head in vain to try and shake my thoughts away but it wasn't working.

"And that is how you perform CPR." I lied to Bella who nodded as I let go of her.

"I always wondered." She said hopping down.

"Is it really? Standing up?" Rosalie asked me. "And the shirtless thing?" she asked and I looked at Bella. "And what's the grabbing of her ass for? Make sure she still has feeling in her ass?" Rosalie asked me and I glared as Bella steadied herself on her feet and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Um..." Bella began before shrugging. "I've got nothing." She told me and I sighed.

"Well, well, well." Rosalie said with a smirk. "Isn't this a nice little development?" She said before glancing down at my crotch where a nice not so little development was occurring.

"Jesus Edward" Bella said rolling her eyes when she realised what Rosalie had spotted.

At least she had the decency to look embarrassed for me and my predicament.

Rosalie on the other hand would tease me from now until the Apocalypse I was certain of it.

She was that kind of person.

"No way, if I'm going down you're going down with me." I told her.

"That would definitely fix the problem." Rosalie said and I swear had Bella been human she would have turned into a tomato.

"Excuse me." Bella said quickly exiting the room making me sigh.

"Why?" I asked Rosalie.

"I didn't realise she was down here with you, I was coming to help you with the car. Go after her I'll clean up here and order the new tank." Rosalie said looking apologetic and I nodded.

"Put it on my card." I said handing her my wallet.

"Always do." She said with a shrug but I didn't have time to follow that statement as I ran out of the room following Bella upstairs.

I knocked on her bedroom door but she didn't answer.

"Bella?" I called.

"What?" she asked opening the door and facing me.

"Care to explain what that just was?" I asked her.

"Nope" She said and tried to shut the door but I stopped it with my hand.

"Equals." I stated and she looked at me confused. "You want us to be equal, it requires a bit of give and take Bella." I said and she nodded.

"Fine." She said grabbing me by the hand and pulling me into her room, before shutting it behind me. "I have no idea what that just was, I mean one minute we're talking and then the next..." She said before dazing off, that was the thing about new borns, so easily distracted. She snapped out of it and looked at me.

"What does it mean?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry?" she asked me.

"What do you want it to mean?" I asked her. "Do you want me to pretend it never happened or are you acknowledging that I'm trying and you do actually want to be with me?" I asked really hoping it was the latter because I really wanted to kiss her again.

"I don't know." She said and I sighed. "Edward I've just got so much running through my head. I've got you and all our problems, let's not forget the thirst." She said rubbing her throat. "And then I'm worried about my Dad. I was watching the news earlier; he's still looking for me. He looks so sick with worry. My mind is just, all over the place. My emotions are everywhere and all I can think is crap I'm really horny." She exclaimed looking upset

"Okay" I said trying to get her to calm down before something went through the window, or me. Both have been known to happen. "Shhh" I said pulling her to me and wrapping my arms around her. "You're okay." I told her as I sat down on the floor with her in my arms as she clung to me. "Bella it's perfectly normal to go through what you're going through. I remember when I woke up, I didn't have a sexual need but I was so focused on my thirst, it was the only thing I thought about. Luckily for me I didn't need to worry about my parents because there were already dead when I was changed but the others all struggled with that part of their change. Plus the fact that you're dealing with me I think you're the strongest person I know." I said kissing the top of her head and breathing in her scent.

"I just, I'm ready to move on. I know I can't see Charlie again but I need to give him closure." She said looking at me and I nodded. "It's not fair that I'm here worrying about my love life when my father drives himself crazy because he believes that I'm lying in a ditch somewhere." She said and I nodded again placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I've been thinking about something of a way to give Charlie some closure, are you willing to trust me?" I asked her.

She pulled away and bit her lip weighing my words in her mind.

I knew that statement had a lot of weight to it, so I didn't mind that she had to think it over for a bit.

"Yes" She said looking up at me nodding her head.

"Then leave it to me." I told her.

"Am I going to have to die?" she asked me.

"Unfortunately. But I'll have it looked like there's the two of us together. He'll hate me but he'll know you weren't alone." I told her kissing her forehead.

Normally I wouldn't get away with it but I think she needed the comfort more than anything right now.

And I was glad that I was the one to give it to her.

**So...? Any thoughts? They kissed, huh? **

**Poor Bella, her thoughts are all over the place.**

**Review please; it encourages me to write faster.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Eight  
Bella

I watched Edward strapped the two bodies into the Volvo. We were somewhere just within the Canadian border, how Edward had gotten the bodies was not a question I had wanted to ask or have answered so I left him to it.

It was spooky how much they looked like us; the female body was practically the exact same height and hair colour as me. Edward's body double didn't have the same colour hair as him but practically the same build.

I hated that we were destroying the Volvo, I had learnt so much about Edward in that car.

It's where we had spent so much time when we first began getting to know each other, firing off questions at each other trying to find out as much as possible from the other.

But Edward and Rosalie were in agreement, this was the car Charlie associated Edward with and he would find it suspicious if it was any other car that our 'accident' happened in, and we couldn't risk raising suspicion.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked him as Esme wrapped her arm around me and hugged me close to her.

Her maternal instincts going in to overdrive but I didn't mind, I could use a Mommy right about now.

I noticed Edward strapped the seatbelts on both of the bodies as he dressed them in our clothes.

Ironic, two dead bodies getting seatbelts.

"I'm positive. I've covered the entire car with your human scent so if the dogs are able to pick up anything after the fire it will definitely be us." He said and I sighed. He approached me and smiled at me, gently taking hold of my forearm. "I promise this will work and then you can move on with your life." He said and I nodded. "I've just got to finish this." He said and Esme squeezed me to her again.

"So how do you all know how to do this? Are there like classes or something?" I asked trying to make light of the situation knowing I needed some kind of comedic relief right now.

"We've done this before." Jasper added but it did little to comfort me, as he rubbed some of my old clothes that Alice had gotten from my Dad's house on the trees surrounding the area we were standing in.

"But how are you going to explain dental records and stuff?" I asked curiously. I watched TV; I knew how they identified bodies and stuff. Wasn't this sort of thing impossible to fake?

"I've got a friend in the coroner's office." Emmett said as he dumped the lighter fluid over the car.

The sloshing on the oil as it slid over the car made my stomach flip flop; I just wanted to get out of here.

I didn't want to watch what was supposed to be my death.

It was all a little too morbid for me if I was being honest.

"So do you want to go through the plan again?" Jasper asked me and I nodded, I hadn't forgotten it my memory let me remember everything but I wanted someone else to say it out loud so I could be positive that I wasn't crazy.

"Yeah." I said and Jasper gave me a weak smile.

"Okay, what's going to happen is we're going to say that Edward ran away about three weeks ago, we figured he was just having a childish rebellion at forcing him to move from you and we were keeping an eye on his credit card statements that said he was checking into hotels and stuff right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"When we tell Charlie this, we'll say that Edward must have come and convinced you to run away with him about three weeks ago, but we didn't realise because we hadn't been watching the news. Alice just caught it by accident and put it together." Carlisle explained.

"And now this is where it get's technical." Rosalie said. "We're going to tell your Dad that once we realised you were involved in this we activated the lo-jack on Edward's car and we traced it to this point where once found it will be discovered that some freak accident will have destroyed the car and bodies inside." She explained.

"Rosalie and I hooked it up last night to make it look like a faulty carburettor and an oil leak had something to do with it. Something that no one will ever be able to really figure out. The pieces of the car will be projected into the forest and we'll make sure it pretty much burns down flat." Emmett explained.

"Any pieces that are too big we'll break down ourselves." Alice added.

"Do I even want to know who they are?" I asked Esme who shook her head.

"Just some random Jane and John Doe." She said hugging me closer to her. "Don't worry yourself about it. It's not worth it." She added. "You're doing the right thing, giving your parents closure with everything, it more than a lot of people think to do Bella." She said and I nodded.

"Okay then what?" I asked not wanting to dwell on what all this really meant.

"We'll tell your Dad there was a technical fault with the car and the bodies were destroyed but our friend the coroner got a match on yours and Edward's teeth and your charred driver's license was in the car." Carlisle said and I nodded. "It will give him and Renee closure Bella, that's the best thing we can give them."

"I know." I said. Edward finished his work with the car and glanced over at me. "When are you going to tell him?" I asked Carlisle as Edward walked back over, a sad smile on his face. He didn't want to destroy the car either, plus the situation was rather crappy.

"We're going to blow up the car in a couple of minutes and then Esme and I are going to drive down and tell Charlie that Edward is missing too. While we're down there Rosalie and Emmett will call and tell us. Because technically they are over twenty one, so it will be believable that they were given the information when the phone call was made to inform us. They will give us the information about the accident. Then they and Jasper and Alice will join us down there while we comfort your father." Carlisle explained and I nodded.

"So we're all set." Edward said but I didn't say anything. "It will be fine." He told me and I nodded. I knew he had put together a plan that was fool proof like I had trusted him to do.

He had really come through for me just like he said he always would.

It's hard to fight the fact you're in love with him when he does something like this.

Plus recent events have made me think that I don't want to fight anymore.

I would never be over the fact that he left me but did I really want to waste anymore time fighting what every cell in my body was telling me was right?

Not really.

"Do you want to be here when this happens?" he asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"No." I said after thinking about it for a minute. This was definitely something I did not want to witness.

I just wanted to go home and try and forget about what Carlisle and Esme were about to do.

"Right I'll bring you home." He told me and I nodded.

"Thanks."

"Everything will be fine." Alice said hugging me a bit too tightly, and I knew her words had a double meaning.

"Okay." I said.

"Just go home and relax for a little while, maybe go on a hunt just don't dwell on this." Jasper told me and I nodded.

"I'll try that." I said before following Edward over to the new BMW he had bought me as my thanks for playing a part in the 'mate' thing with Tanya.

I was letting him drive because his Volvo was about to be destroyed and I also I didn't want to destroy my new car.

I still hadn't gotten a grasp on my strength yet and I definitely didn't want to crush the steering wheel.

Apparently when you become a member of this coven you develop a love of cars.

I sat in the passenger seat before he climbed in the driver's side and pulled away from the site, where he had set everything up.

"He'll hate you." I told Edward.

"Charlie?" he asked me and I nodded. "I deserve it." He added looking straight ahead.

"I don't want him to hate you though." I told him honestly.

"You do though." He said looking straight ahead and I sighed looking out the passenger window.

We descended into silence after that because really I didn't know how to tell him what I was really thinking.

He had no idea how much of a lie that was, that I hated him, but I had yet to tell him that.

Okay maybe it wasn't a lie, at the time I had hated him.

When I woke up from my change the sight of him made my blood boil, figuratively, but not anymore.

It was weird how I had done almost a one eighty in a short amount of time.

But I suppose my body and mind knew that I would forgive Edward one day.

Why was I making him suffer when it was only hurting us both?

I didn't want to do it anymore.

I was not claiming that I still wasn't hurt about him leaving me the way he did, and I'm sure I'll always be a little uneasy about that.

But he had explained his reasons, and while I didn't think they were any valid he believed at the time he had cause for doing what he was doing.

This whole mating this can really screw with your mind let me tell you.

One minute you're convinced that you hate someone and then all you can think about is how much you want to touch them, and be touched by them.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" I asked him knowing the answer as soon as I had asked the question.

"Anything." He said and I smiled, that was exactly what I had expected him say.

I was really beginning to believe him when he said he would do anything for me.

It was providing me with a lot of comfort about the whole mating thing if I was being honest.

It had taken a while but I knew Edward loved me.

I just needed to work through my heightened emotions when I had woken up from my change.

When Edward had left I was practically comatose and frustrated at everything that it only made sense that it had manifested the way it when I woke up.

Edward had always had talked about how everything was heightened when you were a vampire, so while I was I swore blind that I hated the sight of him, that just wasn't true.

So much of my human life was devoted to him in the months before my change, where everything about me was focused on loving him.

So when I had changed, my love for him grew along with the anger, so I could never just stop loving him.

There was no way that was possible.

I was born to be turned into a vampire, that was obvious and part of being a vampire was finding your mate and living the full extent of eternity, living outside the bounds of time. It was my destiny to do that with Edward and I saw that now.

That wasn't to say I was just going to buckle under his command and let him dictate our relationship again.

This time around I would play a much more dominant role, I was sure of that.

He wouldn't be getting away with that brooding turn of the twentieth century 'I know what is best for you Darling' crap.

But before I could even go about establishing a set of parameters for him I needed to reconcile my actions for the past couple of months.

"If I write a letter can you date it predate it so it looks like I sent it to him before we died?" I asked him.

"Yes of course." He said nodding. "Why?" he asked.

"I want to let him know I chose to leave. That I did this, that I made you come back and get me." I told him.

"But you didn't." He said.

"Still" I offered weakly.

"Okay."

We returned to silence after that; again I didn't know what to say.

Oh if only he knew what I did.

After my change I had been trying to sort my emotions out that I had forgotten what had driven me to do this, until Alice stormed into my room last week holding my old diary in her hand.

"_What's that?" I asked her as I painted my toenails. I loved having perfect co-ordination; it really improved this kind of thing. _

_Before whenever I had tried this I would either miss half my toenail or the tops of my toes would be covered in nail polish. _

_But now I had a steady hand I could give my toes a French manicure one handed while holding the book I was reading in the other._

_Balance was just one of the many perks of immortality in my opinion._

"_How could you?" she asked me slamming the book on the bed._

"_You don't like the blue?" I asked her confused._

"_I'm not talking about your toes!" She exclaimed. I looked up at her properly and was shocked to see how furious she was. _

_Her face was practically contorted with anger._

_Something was seriously wrong here._

"_Alice what's wrong?" I asked when she handed me the book. _

_The familiar worn green journal seemed like it was from a thousand years ago, when really the last time I had written in it was probably a couple of weeks ago. "Where did you get this?" I asked her as I pulled the book towards me._

"_I snuck back to Charlie's and stole some stuff for you. And I read your diary. I know I shouldn't have but I needed to know what drove you to do it Bella. So I did."_

"_And?" I asked her wondering why she looked so upset. She knew what had driven me to do this._

"_Bella, I can't believe you did this!" She exclaimed._

"_Alice, what did I do?" I asked her confused. "I don't understand what's happening."_

"_This was all just a ploy to get him back?" she asked me and I blinked despite the fact that it was a forced action on my parts nowadays._

"_What?" I asked her._

"_This whole thing was just to get Edward back. And now you're torturing him by making him wait?" she asked me._

_I opened the book and began reading through it trying to find what she was on about. _

_This made no sense. _

_I would never do that. _

_I had wanted to die, that's why I jumped._

_I knew that._

_I knew I didn't want to live in a world where he didn't love me, so I killed myself... right?_

_It was so resolute in my head that, that was my reasoning for doing this. _

_But Alice's words planted a seed of doubt in my head and now I wasn't sure I could even trust my own thoughts on what had happened._

"_The last three pages Bella." She said and I nodded rushing to find them, while being careful not to accidentally rip the diary._

"_Okay" I said opening them and beginning reading them._

"_Read it out loud." She said and I nodded._

"_I had that dream again last night, the one where I'm suddenly I'm a vampire and he wants me back. It's my favourite dream, we can be together. He loves me again and we're together forever. I know I shouldn't let myself entertain those ideas but they always make me feel somewhat better, like on some other plain Bella get's her Edward, because she becomes a vampire and he runs back to her. I just wish that Bella could be me." I read. "What about this is so offensive Alice?" I asked her._

"_Keep reading." She told me and I shrugged._

"_Alice came back today, thank God. I was beginning to worry that maybe I had dreamed the whole thing up. Alice however let me know that that wasn't the case. She's said that she hasn't seen Edward for months now. That he's disappeared. I wonder why? I hope he's safe." I said stopping but Alice encouraged me to keep reading. "I'm awake waiting for Alice to get back from her hunt. I've had an idea, I'm practically giddy but I can't let her see it. Alice told me she's certain he still loves me. He's just afraid he'll hurt me. So I've come up with a plan. I'm going to get Alice to change me and then I'll be like him and he'll be with me forever." I read shocked at myself as I realised where this was going. "But I can't just ask her, she won't say yes. She'll disappear as fast as he did. I'll just make sure she has to do it."_

"_Make sure she has to do it!" Alice exclaimed. "Do you know how scared I was that day? The day you jumped? Bella I hadn't hunted properly in weeks, I could have sucked you dry and then you would have been really dead. And then it would have been my fault for killing my brother's mate! Why didn't you just ask me?" she asked me._

"_You wouldn't have done it" I said and she shook her head. "Alice... I..."_

"_And now to make him clamber after you like this? Is that just a sick joke?" she asked me._

"_No of course not." I told her still trying to catch up with myself. "Alice none of this makes any sense." I said curling up into a ball, why was this happening? I would never have..._

_It was then it came back to me. _

_How depressed I was. _

_How obsessed I was with getting him back. _

_How I would sit in my room for hours on end plotting the things I would do, the things I would say to get him back if I ever had the opportunity._

_And apparently this is what I had come up with._

_Why couldn't I remember anything about this?_

_I was so confused._

"_Bella you need to tell him what you did. If you don't, I will. Edward was my best friend before your parents were even born and pushed him away because of what he did to you. And now I find out you're just playing some game? Fix it Bella. Otherwise I have no problem doing it myself." She said. _

"_Why can't I remember anything about this?" I asked her looking at the journal._

"_Maybe you were so embarrassed about it your brain made you forget." Alice said bitterly and I nodded knowing I had really hurt her with my actions. _

_Alice had never bit a human before me, and now that record was gone, because I selfishly made her turn me. _

_She was right._

_Had I asked her she would have done it, it wouldn't have been so dramatic. _

_We wouldn't be in this mess with Charlie now. And I would have embraced Edward when he came back and we could be together by now._

_Everything was such a mess._

Alice was right, I had to tell him.

And he was not going to be happy about it.

This was such a big deal I didn't know how he was going to react to this.

But it wasn't going to be pretty.

That's for sure.

**So another piece of the puzzle unravels... how do you think Edward will react?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Nine  
Edward

"Bella?" I called as I walked back into the house after hunting but she didn't answer; the others had gone to talk to her Dad and Mom.

They weren't taking it well and Bella had been really upset, knowing that it wasn't fair to make them mourn her but it had to be done.

She had written her letter and I had made pre dating post marks on it before giving it to Alice to slip into Charlie's mail.

Speaking of Alice, that reminded me of something.

Alice was being weird lately, she had been hiding her thoughts from me and I got the feeling that she and Bella were on the outs about something but neither one of them would fess up so I wasn't sure.

I just hoped that if something was wrong, that Bella would tell me. I walked along the hallway to Bella's bedroom and found her sitting on her bed, yes I was checking up on her but I was worried.

She had asked me to give her some space earlier to let her think, but I wasn't going to leave her all alone in this.

In some ways the rest of us were lucky with our changes, we all be trying to escape the lives we were living.

Like Carlisle forced to hunt down monsters with his father's church, Emmett was living in a stage of crippling poverty, Rosalie was fleeing the man whom she had adored but he had violated her.

Esme was finally set free from an abusive husband, and allowed to grieve for her baby.

Jasper was escaping boring civilian life when he joined the army, and Alice had been locked in a mental hospital, receiving horrible treatments for an illness that her parents thought she had.

My parents were dead; I was fleeing death and loneliness, Carlisle's companionship the only thing keeping me alive until I met Bella.

But Bella was unfortunate, she wasn't running from anything.

All the things she should have been running from were in this life.

She had two loving parents who wouldn't give up looking for her until the day they died and she knew that.

The guilt that she would feel everyday knowing that she had to let them think she was dead, while she tried to live her life, would be with her for eternity.

She knew this news would break her parents' hearts, and she hated that she had to be the one to do it.

I would never be able to understand that, so I didn't try to.

But I could try and comfort her during this difficult time. It was the least I could do for her.

Plus whether she liked it or not, she was my mate and I hated seeing her sad.

It actually hurt me to see her so sad.

I walked upstairs towards Bella's room, before knocking on her half opened door.

"Yeah?" she called and I pushed it open the rest of the way. She was looking out the window looking so heartbreakingly beautiful, I just wanted to kiss her, hold her in my arms and let her know that she would get through this.

I would get her through this.

That was my job as her mate, something I did happily.

But I had to respect her space so I stayed by the door.

Although I had to grip it to keep myself from rushing to her, the more time we spent together, the more our connection heightened.

The more the need to be with each other intensified, well I felt it did. I wasn't sure about her.

But I wasn't going to start bugging her about this.

She had way more important things on her mind, like her parents.

"Hey" I said and she looked up at me from where she sat on her bed. "How are you feeling now?" I asked her leaning on her door frame.

"Pretty terrible." She said looking down.

"I wish you wouldn't, you're doing the right thing." I told her and she shook her head.

"I know. I just still feel bad about it." She explained.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"You've already done so much Edward. Thank you." She said and I nodded.

"Let me know if you need anything." I told her. "Do you want some more time alone?" I asked her hoping she would say no and let me stay up here with her for another little while.

I was a desperate man and willing to take whatever attention I could from her.

"We need to talk about something." She said holding her hand out to me.

Surprised at her gesture I quickly moved wanting to feel some form of connection between us.

"What?" I asked her as I walked over and took her hand in mine before sitting down on the bed beside her, my weight causing a shift in the bed that moved her body closer to mine.

"Um..." She began and bit down on her lip. I found it odd that her human habit had followed her but I suppose we all had our ticks. "You know the way one of the things that happens when you become a vampire is amnesia?" she asked me and I nodded. "Well recently Alice told me something that I had forgotten and I am really not proud of it."

I wondered what she was talking about.

I knew it was possible to forget large chunks of our human lives when we changed.

Bella's memory had been practically flawless so far, but this was obviously important, or I don't think she would be as worried to tell me about it.

"What?" I asked her curiously. "You know you can tell me anything right?" I asked her and she nodded. But was quiet after a couple of minutes.

I was getting worried but I knew she obviously needed to get something out, so I had to be patient and wait for her to feel comfortable enough to tell me.

"I did this." She said after a solid eight minutes of silence.

"Did what?" I asked her not understanding what she meant exactly.

"This" She said referring to her body and I realised what she meant, I rushed to console her in that I knew she had tried to commit suicide.

"Bella, I get it. I know you tried to..." I began when she shook her head leading me to confusion.

"No, I did this on purpose." She said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused as to what she meant by all of this.

"I did it to... Because... I knew that if I hurt myself Alice would change me and then I would be able to..." She began but I stopped her when realization hit me.

"No." I said shaking my head. "No you didn't, Bella no. You did this because of me?" I asked her.

She couldn't have, why would she have done that?

I had a plan and she just had to go against it.

Would it kill her to ever do something she was asked?

Just once I would like to think I would ask her to do something and that she would do it.

But that was entirely fair.

Surely she had her reasons.

I had obviously messed with Bella's head so much that she had been so confused that this felt like her only option.

"Yes" She said looking down at her hands.

"Why?" I asked her.

No matter how much I tried to rationalise it, none of this would connect in my mind.

I just couldn't make sense of it.

"Here" She said handing me a green notebook, which I assumed was her diary. "I was convinced I could find you and make you see that we were meant to be together and that nothing would be in our way because I would be like..." She trailed off seeing my expression of shock.

I sat there in silence, trying to sort my thoughts but they were haywire.

How could she have been so stupid?

So many things were wrong with this entire scenario.

What if Alice hadn't arrived on time?

What if Alice had drained her dry?

What if Bella had been seen by other people and risked exposure?

What if the venom hadn't worked?

Then everything would have been for nothing, she would be dead.

"I left you so you could have a normal life Bella. I left you for a reason. It wasn't something I did lightly Bella. I had to do it for you and then..." I told her unable to get the words out. "And you just... how could you? What if something had gone wrong?" I said and she shook her head.

"I know Edward. I know how much of an idiot I was." She said and I nodded. "But please I did it for you. I wanted to be with you so badly I just..." She began when I cut across her needing to get something off my chest, once all this had caught up with me.

If she did this to be with me what was the point of the last month and a half of her torturing me.

Keeping me at more than arms length while I waited for her to be ready to be with me again.

Surely if she had done this for us, the moment she woke up she should have been ready to be with me again.

But no, she had done this making me wait and I wanted answers.

"But then you play this sick game of making me work for it, like I was the only one who did anything wrong." I said interrupting her and she nodded.

"I know, I'm so sorry. When I woke up I was so confused and everyone was so hostile towards you and I just remembered all my anger and forgot about everything else. Please Edward, you said it yourself how crazy it is when you initially wake up and I'm so sorry I hurt you" She said climbing until she was on her knees beside me on the bed.

She kissed me but I didn't respond.

Her lips warm against mine but I couldn't let myself think about that when I had this anger building inside of me.

I moved to get off the bed.

"Edward, don't." She said and I sighed stopping my movements.

"I just need to think about..." I began when she said the words that cut through me faster than my teeth could slice through the skin of a mountain lion.

"Don't leave me again." She whispered and I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her, physically needing to comfort her.

Damn this mating thing, I couldn't even be mad at her properly.

Seriously, I couldn't even get up and storm out, because I knew she would be upset if I left.

Plus I hated being any distance from her so that wouldn't do me any favours either.

Despite my anger it was like my whole body could sense that she needed me, so I pushed my feelings of anger and frustration aside and comforted her.

"I won't." I murmured into her hair, knowing I physically couldn't leave her again. It had drained me completely to do it the first time, I would never do that to either of us again. There was just one thing I needed to know though. "Why Bella?" I asked her unable to understand her reasoning. "You had such a beautiful life waiting for you as a human, why did you do this?" I asked.

"Because I love you." She mumbled into my chest and I softened, she hadn't said it directly to me since she had woken up and it was a relief to know she felt that way, despite my anger right now. "And I wasn't ready to give up on the idea of what we could be. I knew I wanted you." She said. "Even if you didn't want me, I knew I had to show you how much I wanted to be with you. To prove to you what we had was more than just a silly distraction, that it was real." She said pulling away from chest and looking up at me.

"What you did was incredibly stupid." I told her as I moved her hair out of her eyes. "And I swear to God Bella if anything had happened to you..." I said shaking my head when she cupped my face in her hands but I still looked down, away from her.

"But it didn't." She reminded me, her voice soft as she did.

"I know but so many things could have gone wrong." I said before looking up so I was directly staring in her eyes. "Do you know how much I love you?" I asked her and she shrugged. "Bella I had resolved myself to die once you had finished your time as a human. When I got Alice's vision that you had jumped I just ran back to Forks to prove she was wrong, if you had succeeded in killing yourself I would have done it too."

"What?" she asked me. "Why would you do that?" she asked me. "Of all the stupid things you could do Edward..." She began when I stopped her.

"Because what would be the point in living in a world where you don't exist?" I asked her. "I will kick myself forever for making the decision to leave you Bella, look what it's done to us. You hate me, your parents have to live without their only child, and you don't get the future you deserve with children and..."

"Why would I want children if they weren't yours?" she asked me taking me aback "Edward I had no desire to bring a child into the world once I knew it was impossible for you to father a child. When you left my heart just felt hollow, the idea of ever being with anyone else just made me feel sick." She explained "And Edward do you think I didn't think about everything I gave up by making my decision. I know what I did to my parents but I did it for you." She told me "I did it for us. I see that now." She said climbing onto my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I do too." I told her pushing her hair out of the way again wanting to see her face, needing to see her eyes.

Her reasoning was ridiculous but she hadn't done it selfishly.

That much I could say.

"I'm just sorry it took so long for me to figure it out. I swear had I known what I was doing I would have..." She began when I shook my head.

"It's in the past Love. I think we should make a pact to just move on from the past." I told her and she nodded.

"Unless you do something stupid, then I get to give you shit about it." She said and I sighed.

This woman was never going to give me a moment's peace for the rest of eternity and a part of me, probably the sadist side really liked that.

"Okay." I told her with a smile. "Anything else."

"Kiss me" She said leaning towards me.

"Not yet." I said gently rubbing her lip with my thumb, I wanted it to be my own lips but we needed to finish this conversation. If we were really about to recommence our relationship then I wanted to have all this out in the open. "I want to say one more thing."

"Okay" She said nodding.

"From now we make every decision together okay?" I asked her. "Those were the last decisions we made independently of each other regarding this relationship okay?" I asked her.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?" she asked me and I chuckled. "So it's a deal? Anything that concerns either of us we make the decision together?"

"Yes" I told her happy with my decision to bring this up with her.

If we ever wanted to be as strong a pair as any other mated vampires we had to start working as a pair and not as two single entities.

"Perfect." She said.

"Now do you still want me to kiss you?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly. "Good because I've wanted to do this since that day in the garage." I told her I said before pressing my lips to hers making her smile against them.

We took our kissing further than I had ever allowed her before, no longer was I worried I would hurt her.

I could enjoy my love and what she offered me.

Well except one thing, but I wasn't about to bring up marriage just yet, for fear she would actually kill me this time.

She's small but fierce, she could and would kill me.

She held me close to her and kissed me hungrily, me returning it with the same vigour.

"Beautiful" I murmured running my hand up her side. She smiled at me before our lips joined together again.

This time I wanted to do something different, I gently pressed my tongue against her lips and her bottom lip dropped as she gasped, allowing me to enter her mouth with my tongue.

As my tongue met hers she moaned, pulling me closer to her, as if it were possible.

She turned us over so that I was on my back and her on top of me.

Her hands moved and opened each of the buttons on my shirt before her hands moved along my body. Her hands smoothed over my abs and my chest before over my shoulders and back again as she touched every inch of the newly exposed skin.

Despite the lack of a need for oxygen she pulled away, so I latched my lips to her neck and sucked on the spot where her pulse point would have been had her heart been beating.

She moaned as I gently nipped and sucked on her neck, doing all the things I had wanted to do in the past but never allowed me myself to do for fear that I would lose control.

Her skin tasted so sweet, and it was so soft like silk. She wasn't as supple as when she had been human but that just reminded me she wasn't as fragile anymore. She was just like me.

"Bella" I groaned as she moved pulling her neck away from me, why was she moving away? She needed to come back so that I could taste that mesmerising skin of hers. "Come back." I said pulling her towards me but she shook her head, bringing our lips together again.

I had missed kissing her so much, kissing her was the most incredible thing I had ever felt in my life.

My body was so aware of her and hers was in tune with mine, I felt like I her presence had completely enveloped me.

"My turn" She murmured kissing me briefly before trailing her lips down my neck

"Oh Bella" I moaned as her lips sucked at my skin. It felt like all my nerves were live wires, with the amount of electricity running through us.

Because my shirt was open she had better access to kiss down along my collar bone before moving back to my neck. I suddenly just had to see more of her. I needed to feel more of her skin against mine.

With one swift tug I had ripped her shirt from her revealing a sinfully innocent white lace bra that encased her breasts perfectly, showing me the rest of the cleavage her shirt had hidden.

Bella looked down at me, her expression half shocked by my brazen behaviour, but I could see the lust in her eyes.

She loved that I was willing to go further, it's what she had always pushed for and now we could.

But there was also a hint of uncertainty and I wondered why.

I then realised it probably stemmed from the fact that I was staring at her, for about three solid minutes not saying anything.

Not wanting her to think I was displeased or anything I quickly rushed to fix the situation and let her know what I was thinking.

"You're beautiful." I murmured as I took her in. "So perfect." I added kissing her hungrily. "Everything I could have dreamed of." I added pulled away and she whimpered, against my ear.

"Touch me" She murmured in my ear before sucking my earlobe into her mouth.

I was unsure what to do, my hands resting on her sides, splayed out so that my fingers touched just the bottom of the swell of her bra covered breasts.

"Like this." She added taking hold of my hands and placing them on her breasts.

Her breasts were a perfect size for my hands. They weren't too big but they were the size of two perfect handfuls.

And they were incredibly soft, Bella had been curvy in the chest area as a human but for some reason her change had enhanced her assets, so to speak. I could feel her nipples responding to my touch under the material of her bra.

We were so engrossed in our bubble that neither of us heard anyone approaching until it was too late to remember I hadn't shut the door after me when I came into the room.

"Let me guess, this is you showing her the Heimlich Manoeuvre?" Rosalie's voice came from the door while Emmett laughed and Bella jumped.

"Seriously?" I asked grabbing a pillow and handing it to Bella so she could cover herself from Emmett's smirk. "Ever heard of privacy?" I asked them.

"You're the ones who left the door open." Emmett said. "Look at you growing up and getting laid. My baby boy's all grown up and groping boobies."

"Lord, have mercy." Bella said as she picked up a book and launched it at Emmett's head, which hit him loudly with a _thwack_. Once they were gone Bella ran over and shut her door before lying back down on the bed beside me.

"So that was..." I began before realising I had no words.

"I know" She said running her hands through her hair.

"So..." I said and she smiled.

"Want to go again?" She asked me and I smirked at her.

"I thought you'd never ask." I said kissing her slowly, as it built we sunk back into our bubble again.

**So... I'm just going to sit back and wait, to see what you think of this little development. If we break 200 reviews by tomorrow I will definitely post tomorrow.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Ten  
Bella

Weeks after Carlisle and Esme had told Charlie and Renee what had happened to me and Edward, well the fake story, things had gotten back to normal.

Well okay not everything was back to normal, Edward and I had been spending a lot more time together since our talk a couple of weeks ago.

And I loved every single minute of it.

Sure we still had some issues, no matter what we had said we couldn't deny we have a past that wasn't particularly pretty.

But now we were equals, he couldn't put everything down to the fact that I was a human, and I couldn't hide my feelings from him because I didn't think he would understand.

It was so freeing to except this part of me, the part that was supposed to love Edward.

But that's not to say I didn't have any trepidations.

Ever since Edward and I had gotten back together, for want of a better term, there had been a couple of hints of marriage around here.

And not from Edward, while he had mentioned it some time ago in that he wouldn't be willing to do everything physically until marriage, we hadn't necessarily discussed it.

We were still getting to know each other again, taking the time to learn to enjoy each other's bodies. Neither of us wanted to talk marriage, and if he did he was doing an excellent job of respecting that I wasn't ready yet.

But everybody else seemed to think we should run off and get married. I know that they were all from times that when you loved someone, or even just didn't really abhorred them you got married.

But I wasn't from those times. I was brought up to think of marriage as a negative thing, and I was still dealing with learning to hunt and control my emotions, I didn't want to start analysing my feelings on another subject.

I had to leave some time to just be, and thankfully that message had seemed to spread about the house because no one had mentioned marriage in a couple of days now. I was thanking whatever was running these whole cosmos for small graces.

For the time being we were just having some nice down time, which was great.

One of the best things about being a vampire?

I could read as many books as I could get my hands on. Edward once had to take the book out of my hand and force me out the door to go hunting with Alice, because I had apparently been sitting in the same place for two whole days reading. Only moving to get another new book.

At the moment I was reading an old favourite of mine, Pride and Prejudice. I love this book so much. The boys were outside doing something, Esme and Carlisle were in his study having some couple time and Alice and Rosalie were upstairs, probably playing dress up.

I dressed better now that I was a vampire, but I don't think I would ever have the urge to go up to my closet and try on all my different outfits over and over again like they did.

"Hey Bella, do you want to do something fun?" Rosalie asked me as I sat and read my book on the couch.

"What?" I asked her looking up from the world of swoon worthy Darcy and stubborn Elizabeth Bennett to see Rose and Alice standing in front of me.

"The boys are out having a snowball fight, we need you. You're the only one who can surprise Edward." She explained and I nodded jumping up.

I could use an opportunity to stretch my legs, plus I liked that I was the only one who could get past Edward.

I followed her outside to where Jasper and Emmett were trying to get Edward but he could anticipate their moves and was the fastest.

They were all laughing and running around distracted so they didn't expect it when, me, Rosalie and Alice charge and pelted them with snowballs.

I shot straight for the back of Edward's head, and that's where it hit him.

Right square in the middle.

Once it had fallen to the ground he turned around and stared at me in shock. Emmett and Jasper looked shocked for a second before cracking up laughing.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Finally!" Emmett said. "He kept dodging our hits" He added making Rosalie laugh.

"I'm trying to make it fair." I shrugged as Edward looked at me shocked.

He gathered up snow in his head and began running towards me.

"No" I squealed as he launched in and it hit my arm. "Stop!" I added running as he picked up more snow and ran after me.

He was so fast he caught up with me and tackled me to the ground, with a loud crash.

He was laughing so hard he didn't realise when I pulled him down on top of me.

He flopped right on top of me making us both laugh loudly.

I caught his face in my hands before bringing it to mine and kissing him.

"That's you making it fair huh?" he asked me and I nodded as he leaned in and kissed me again smiling against me as he did.

I had remembered why I loved kissing Edward and it was only better this time around.

We had taken the time to get to know each other again and it had been amazing.

By taking that first month to ask questions and learn about each other, we were stronger than ever before.

And he wasn't so cautious and afraid of hurting me so it meant he was willing to give a lot more this time.

Take now for example, we could be playful with each other and he didn't have to treat me like a glass doll.

I loved this carefree side of him, something I had never seen as a human.

He had always been worrying about one thing or another back then, but I think now he was finally letting himself be happy and that made me really happy.

"Are they really making out again?" I heard Emmett asked and Edward chuckled as his lips pressed harder against mine.

Just as I wrapped my fingers into his hair he pulled away and looked up.

"What?" I asked him giggling "Did they get you with a snowball?" I asked him but he didn't answer me as he stood up. "Edward?" I asked him.

"The Denali's are here." He said and I grumbled sitting up, they sure knew how to break up the fun. He held out his hand and helped me up to my feet making me smile.

"What do they want?" Rosalie asked. We hadn't spoken to them since my little confrontation with Tanya, so it was surprising that they should just suddenly visit.

"I have no idea." Edward said before looking at Alice. "Are you getting anything from them?" he asked her and she shook her head. "Well that's not good."

"Come on." I said walking inside. "Might as well get this over with." I told him holding my hand out to him. We walked inside to find Tanya and Kate standing in the living room. Carmen and Eleazar sat beside Iriana and Lauerant.

"It's a party." Emmett said following Edward and I into the living room.

"Ladies." Edward said greeting his cousins before wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled and squeezed his hand letting him know I could control myself. Tanya only had to worry if she came here looking for trouble.

And I really hoped she hadn't.

"Good to see you again Edward." Kate said with a smile. "You too Isabella."

I smiled at Kate; even though she was unmated I didn't see her as a threat.

It was just her skanky sister that I wanted to decapitate.

"Bella." Tanya said glowering at mine and Edward's joined hands.

"Skankya" I said and Emmett snorted laughing "I mean Tanya, God what is the matter with me." I said as Edward led me to sit down on the arm chair. He sat down first and pulled me onto his lap, effectively putting me as a block between him and Tanya.

"Still not properly mated I see." Tanya said looking Edward and I up and down causing me to hiss at her. Edward gently rubbed my shoulder and kissed the top of my head forcing me to calm down

"How would you know?" I asked her through my teeth.

"I've seen it enough to know. Are you sure your mates?" she asked.

"Tanya!" Kate hissed. "That is not what we came here to discuss."

"Why are you here?" Esme asked. "We don't hear from you for months and then all of a sudden you're here." She added while Tanya smirked at Edward. Probably thinking slutty thoughts.

Whore.

"Bella!" Edward admonished.

"What?" I asked him.

"I can't believe you just..." He said when he looked around. "Did anyone else hear her say it?"

"Say what?" Jasper asked.

"She just..." He began before shaking his head "Did I just...?" he asked me and I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked him curiously as the other began their conversation again, ignoring Edward's rambling. Well except for Tanya.

"The... never mind. We'll talk about it later." He said and I nodded. He leant forth and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back placing my hand on his cheek.

_Mine_, I thought triumphantly as I heard Tanya huff and Edward's chest rumbled at the same time.

"Are you okay?" I asked him pulling away and he looked confused. "Edward?" I asked him.

"Later." He whispered so low that in a room full of vampires only I could hear it and I nodded.

"So as we were saying there's been some claims of animal attacks lately on humans in the area and we just wanted to remind you to respect our home." Iriana said. "Isabella I remember my newborn days too, but can we just ask that you apply some...?"

"You think I'm responsible for these attacks?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Bella has never drunk human blood Iriana." Carlisle stated as Edward tightened his grip around my waist.

"Carlisle everybody has to have their first try." Tanya said. "We'd understand if she made a mistake." She added patronisingly. "She's obviously frustrated in other ways."

"Tanya I find that offensive." Edward said. "How Bella and I choose to progress in our relationship is none of your business and I don't think you should speak to my mate so patronisingly, seeing as she's proving to have a lot more restraint than you ever did. Didn't you once tell me within the month after you woke up you killed thirty people? Bella's been awake for over two months and she's only had animals." He said and Tanya looked taken aback.

Oh yeah, Edward's laying down the law.

I think I'm a little turned on.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"What?!" I asked him. "I didn't say..." I began when I stopped it suddenly clicking with me what was going on. "Excuse us." I said grabbing Edward's hand and walking out of the room. Once we were up the stairs in my bedroom I shut the door. "I think I know what's going on."

"What?" he asked me "Because this is really freaking me out. I can't hear any of their thoughts down stairs and..."

"You can't?" I asked him shocked and he shook his head. "Edward you keep reacting where I think something inappropriate do you think maybe you're hearing my thoughts?" I asked him and he looked at me confused.

"You know I can't." He said.

_Really?_ I asked him in my thoughts.

"Bella we've been... wait!" He said realising what I had just done. "How did you do that?" he asked me.

"I have no idea." I told him. "One minute we were sitting there and I was thinking she's such a slut she's probably sending him skanky thoughts and how much I hated that and then all of a sudden you're reacting to me calling her a whore."

"You do realise the room aren't sound proof right?" Emmett called from downstairs and I chuckled and Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"What's? That's funny." I said with a shrug.

"So wait after all this time of me wanting to hear you thoughts the first thing I hear if you screaming 'whore' in your head at my cousin?" he asked me looking amused.

"Does she realise that's what you guys are? Because if she does this is getting a bit too 'Flowers in the Attic' for my taste." I told him and he laughed grabbing my hands and pulling me towards him.

"So I can hear your thoughts now?" he asked me curiously.

"Ew" I said as he played with my hands.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't want you in my head." I told him. "Otherwise you're going to figure out I actually like you." I added and he laughed kissing me. I smiled as I pulled back, but he walked us over to the bed. "We have guests down stairs." I reminded him.

"I really don't care right now." He said kissing me again and I nodded as I lay down on the bed, him on top of me.

If he didn't care about his skanky cousin neither did I. His hand reached up under my shirt and palmed at my bra covered breast.

We hadn't gone further than that, but God I wanted him to touch me my skin.

_Nothing in between us._

"I can still hear your thoughts Love." He murmured and I groaned sitting up shaking my head.

"How is that fair?" I asked and he shrugged when something occurred to me. "Well are you going to do what I want?" I asked him and he looked at me with dark hooded eyes.

"What?" he asked me.

"I said are you...?" I began but before I could finish I was on my back again, my shirt torn and thrown across the room. I pulled at his shirt causing it to shed like tissue paper in my hands, the scraps falling onto my bed.

He kissed my lips once more before moving down along my neck. I threw my head back as he moved further down until he was kissing in between my breasts. My bra still on.

"So beautiful" He murmured as his teeth snapped the middle of bra.

"I suppose that's one way to avoid the clasp" I laughed breathlessly but was soon distracted when he moved the cups out of the way and kissed every inch of my right breast, before nipping and biting at my nipple. "Oh..." I gasped.

"Is this...?" he began looking up.

"Did I tell you to stop?" I asked him and he smirked before pushing the remaining left cup out of the way and repeating the same action to my left breast. I wrapped my arms around his head holding his face to my chest letting him know to keep going.

His ministrations on my breasts were causing a flush of heat throughout me, but it wasn't unpleasant. It was actually quite amazing what I was experiencing.

Wanting his lips back on mine again I tugged his hair and pulled his face back to mine. I kissed him hungrily as I turned us over, running my hands all over his chest.

"God Bella" Edward moaned as my fingers played with the tufts of soft hair covering his stomach leading into his pants, to where it was obvious that he wanted me. Feeling bold I let my fingers trace the seam of his jeans. "Shit!" He hissed throwing his head back.

"You like that?" I asked him and he nodded so I did it again.

"Guys?" a voice called and knocked on the door. Thank God we remembered to shut it.

"What?" Edward growled before looking taken aback by his own voice.

"We still have guests you know?" Carlisle asked from the other side of the door.

"We don't care." I told him before kissing Edward again.

"But we do." Jasper's voice said on the other side as my hand crept into Edward's jeans and cupped him through his boxers.

Oh I was a lucky woman.

_Mine._

"Bella, what are you doing to me?" Edward groaned around my mouth as I moved my hand over his hard covered member. "Yes, just there."

_You like that?_ I asked him inside my head as I kissed him and he moaned.

"Oh God yes." He moaned before his tongue probed all the areas of my mouth that he could reach. He threw his head back as I did the first thing I could think of. I reached inside his boxers and took hold of his hard length, causing him to buck against my hand.

_So big Baby._

"Oh Baby, just keep doing that." He moaned before doing something I never expected "Fuck" He cursed and I smirked knowing what I was doing to him, my smirk didn't last long as his hands came back to cup my ass bringing me closer to him on his lap. My hand was trapped in between us but our chests were flushed against each other.

It was rather empowering to be able to do this to him. Edward was normally so composed and refined. But to see him literally fall apart with my touch, I felt like a sex goddess or something.

"Shit." Edward cried out before he bucked harder against my hand and I felt a cool liquid squirt against my hand.

If I had thought Edward was attractive before now it was nothing seeing him in the throes of pleasure.

His eyes clenched shut as he completely came undone, his face contorted beautifully with the pleasure.

I had done that to him.

I felt a little proud.

Okay way more than a little.

"You vixen." He groaned as he collapsed against the bed. I removed my hands from his boxers, wiping his cum on the inside of his jeans before smirking at him. I climbed off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" he asked me.

"Just washing my hands." I told him with a smirk before walking back into the room.

He pulled me back onto the bed so that I was straddling him. His hands running up my naked back while he kissed me.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured as my lips fused to his again.

"Come on you two, Skankya and her Cronies are gone." Emmett called from the other side of the door and I groaned.

"Go away" Edward called back and I smiled.

"Can you hear them yet?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Are you worried about it?"

"A little, maybe we should've gotten Eleazar's opinion on it before we started..." He began before getting distracted as he pulled my earlobe between his teeth.

"What would he know?" I asked him pulling back.

"Well that's Eleazar's ability, to know what other people's are." He explained. "But I'm sure we'll figure it out Love." He said.

"Okay" I said kissing him.

"Now" He said pulling away and pushing me onto my back. "My turn"

**You made good on your side of the deal, so I'm making good on mine! Thank you so much.**

**Keep reviewing.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Eleven  
Edward

I was a man possessed, but in the most delicious of ways.

I craved her. I craved her lips against mine. I craved to see her beautiful toned skin.

The look on her face when she orgasmed due to my fingers playing her like a finely tuned piano.

She was beautiful.

So, so beautiful, and I wanted to make her mine in all ways.

Unfortunately deeply embedded beliefs enforced by my mother in the early 20th century, who was heavily influenced by the 19th century I couldn't allow myself to do that.

My mother's voice, though faint still rang in my head with the words I had heard so many times.

"_Edward Antony Masen, promise me you'll never get a young girl in trouble. If you can't control your urges about a girl, you take her to the chapel and only allow your urges to transpire in a wedding bed. You hear me?"_

Mortified at the time, at my mother speaking so bluntly about my 'urges' I'm remember clearly my response to this statement.

"_I promise Momma"_

And we left it at that.

Those were much simpler times.

Meet a girl, fall in love with her, get married and have a couple of children.

But not me, even now that Bella had resolved most of our issues she repelled any mentioning of marriage.

I knew Esme and Alice kept mentioning it just to see what her reaction was and every single time it looked like she was trying to climb out of her own skin, she hated the notion that much.

It was quite discouraging, for me because I felt like I couldn't share that part of myself with her because she wouldn't accept it.

And part of the whole mating thing was that she was supposed to accept my quirks. And I hers.

Which I had done.

Seriously I reread Wuthering Heights because I know how much she wanted me to like the book.

And alright maybe me reading a book for her isn't as big as her agreeing to marry me.

But I was I giving something and she wasn't.

I know in my life I've done a lot of things that would make my mother turn over in her grave but this was something I knew I could respect her wishes about.

I would keep my promise to my mother and contain my urges until I was Bella's husband.

Nothing less.

I just wondered how long I would be keeping my urges in check.

Seriously if Bella's recent reactions were anything to go by it was going to be for a very long time.

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Esme asked walking into the living room _"You look like you're got something on your mind"_. The families thoughts had sprang back into my mind quickly after the incident with Tanya and much to my chagrin, Bella's had disappeared.

We were trying to think of ways of getting them back but so far we were turning up empty.

Right now she was out hunting with Rose, frustrated over the fact she hadn't been able to extend her ability again.

"Just thinking about promises." I told Esme as I tinkered with my piano, not really playing anything.

"What promises?" she asked me sitting down beside me on the bench.

"I've always followed through on my promises to you haven't I?" I asked her turning to face her.

"Of course you have. Don't tell your brother's but I have a special spot in my heart for my first son." She said patting my cheek. "Well second, but you know what I mean?" she asked and I nodded. "Why are you asking?"

"Because I think of you as my second mother and I know I've always done what you've asked of me sooner or later, and there's been a level of trust between us right?" I asked her.

"Edward your mother would be very proud of you." She told me placing her hand on my shoulder supportively.

"Except for the fact that I'm living in sin with the woman I love and am having very improper thoughts." I told her turning to face her and she laughed.

"Oh come on Edward." Esme said and I shook my head. "From what Carlisle has told me, Elisabeth would have loved Bella." She said.

"I'm not worried that my mother wouldn't have approved of Bella, because I know she would have approved of marrying anyone who would have kept me home from the war but, I can't help think she would disapprove of my actions towards Bella." I said.

"Well I don't approve of some of your past actions towards Bella but you're making up for it." She said nudging me and I smirked. "Do you want to get married or do you think you have to?" she asked me.

"I want to." I told her admitting to her what I hadn't to anyone else in the world "I want to be her husband. But I don't think Bella wants it, every time someone mentions it she rolls her eyes or changes the conversation." I said pressing down on the middle c of the piano.

"Well maybe it's because she doesn't know how you truly feel about marriage? Bella grew up in a house hold where her mother let her know the biggest mistake she ever made was marrying young." Esme said. "And Charlie is a confirmed bachelor nowadays. They gave up on marriage because they didn't think it brought them any good. Renee only married Phil because they wanted to prove they were serious and she wasn't just looking for a boy toy." Esme told me and I looked at her confused as how she knew that. "That woman can talk. When I met her last spring at the hospital, I think I got hello out before she told me her life story."

"Oh right." I said.

"This is really bothering you isn't it?" She asked me and I nodded.

"I just always assumed that if I ever met someone it would just be easy. You know? Like what you and Carlisle had." I said and Esme smiled. The moment Esme had woken she had been in love with Carlisle and they were married within weeks.

"Edward I'm from a different time to Bella. As are you. For me it was perfectly normal to marry young after only knowing a man for a short while." She explained.

"But Bella doesn't seem to understand that I'm also from those times and sometimes I feel like maybe I compromising my own beliefs in this relationship."

"Well then you should be honest with her Edward." Esme said. "If you ever hope to have as strong a relationship as any other mated couple you need to talk to her about these things." Esme explained.

"I just don't know." I said when I heard the girls approaching the house. "Don't say anything?" I asked Esme and she nodded. "I just need to figure this out." I said.

"Okay. But Edward don't just suffer in silence. Let her know what you want and what you're willing to do. Otherwise you'll end up losing yourself in this relationship." She said.

"You're right." I told her and she smiled to herself. "What?" I asked her curiously.

"It's so backwards isn't it? The young woman resistant to marriage while all the young man wants to do is make her his wife? Sounds like something you would read in a novel." She said and I chuckled.

Ironic didn't cover aspects of my life at times if I was being honest.

"Thanks Mom." I said and she smiled. "Any requests?" I asked her gesturing to the piano.

_You know the one to play_

And with that I began writing the song I had composed for her birthday the year after I came back from my 'rebellion'.

I remember wanting to show her how much I appreciated her and when I couldn't find anything suitable to buy I went with the home made variety, it had mistakes that I had fixed over time but it would always be my first real composition and I was happy it would be for someone like Esme.

As I was playing Bella and Rosalie walked into the living room discussing their hunt.

Bella was thrilled that she hadn't spilt any blood on herself and couldn't wait to show Alice the pristine condition of her clothes.

I could hear her talking excitedly about it with Rosalie as I continued to play before I felt her arms wrap around my shoulder.

I smiled as I felt her lips on my cheek.

"Good hunt Love?" I asked her looking up at her and she nodded. "And you Rosalie?" I asked my sister as Bella sat down beside me on the piano bench.

"Great. There is some real game around this area. Is Emmett around? I want him to hold up the Aston while I fit in the new tank." She explained.

"He's upstairs." I told her and she nodded leaving the living room. Bella sighed and rested her head of my shoulder as I continued to play. "Contentment?" I asked her curious as to what her sigh was about.

I really wanted to get back inside her head and we were trying to work on it but because she hadn't realised she was doing it the last time, she didn't really know what to go on.

"Blissful happiness actually." She told me and I smiled. "What did you do while I was gone?" she asked me.

"Nothing of importance." I said as I continued to play, Esme's song now finished, I began playing the tune I had composed for Bella at the beginning of our relationship. "I spoke with Esme for a bit." I explained and she nodded.

"About?" she asked me.

"You." I answered simply.

"One day you'll exhaust the topic." She said with a smirk and I shook my head.

"Never." I told her kissing her briefly.

"So what exactly about me did you talk about?" she asked curiously as I continued to play.

"I never told you this but my mother's birthday is this week."

"Esme's birthday is this week?" she asked me and I shook my head. "Oh, Elisabeth?" she asked me and I nodded. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"I suppose I get a little nostalgic at this time every year. My father had my mother's birthday down pat. He knew what she liked and he provided it every year to a 'T' so it's imbedded in my memory." I explained.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Every year, the day before her birthday he would take me into the city. I would love it because he was normally so busy, that he didn't have a lot of time for me you know? But on those days we were two men on a mission. I think he also did it to give my mother a break from watching me." I explained with a chuckle and Bella smiled. "We would go and purchase her some chocolate, which was definitely a luxury reserved for Christmas and birthdays in the Masen house, I remember the man in the chocolatier's would always give me two chocolate coins that I would half."

"Really?" she asked me and I nodded. "That's insane. How do you remember all this?"

"It's just this very clear memory I have. The only one that I look back on like I would yesterday." I told her and she smiled.

"That is amazing." She said "Go on, keeping talking. I love hearing about this kind of thing." She added and I smiled.

"So after that we would go and Father would pick out some sort of bauble for her, before we would go and buy her favourite perfume that would be a present from me." I explained. "And as we walked to the train that would take us back to our area in Chicago we buy flowers for mother and the paper. He would give me the comics and I would feel very grown up reading the paper on the train." I added and Bella smiled. "He was definitely a man of his time, my father."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Didn't believe in showing emotion." I told her.

"So him and Charlie would have a lot in common?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Exactly."

"Luckily for me you have no such qualms." She said and I smiled.

"He may not been a very emotive man but once a year he let her know." I explained and she looked at me confused. "He let her know he adored her. Every birthday he planned the day meticulously and I could just see the love that he had for her you know?" I asked and she smiled.

"And he did it every year?" she asked and I nodded before I remembered.

"Except the last one." I explained. "He got sick, before the rest of us and by the time mother's birthday came about he was very sick. But he still wanted to go into town. I remember fighting with him saying he'd kill himself if he did it, so I got the list and went to see what I could get, because there were shortages what with the war and the pandemic." I explained. "He died the day after her birthday." I added.

"Oh Edward" She said touching my arm.

"I'm okay; I've been an orphan for 90 years at this stage. I've come to terms with it." I explained.

"At least he got to give her one last day, where he let her know." Bella said and I nodded.

"That's why I'm okay with it." I explained. "I'd say you're probably wondering how this links to you right?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"A little bit." She said but I could tell she was down playing her curiosity.

"You're an awful liar Isabella." I told her. "I'm telling you because that memory is what I told myself, if I was ever going to have a relationship, I wanted it to be like that. But every day you know? He let her know one day a year, I always told myself if I ever found a woman I would make it her birthday everyday of the year." I explained.

"That's beautiful." She said leaning and kissing me.

I pulled back because I knew Esme was right, I had to tell Bella what had been troubling me as of late.

"And I'm so lucky to have found you and that you've looked into what can only be the kindness of your heart to give me a second chance to love you." I told her. "But lately I've been feeling guilty." I explained but she still look confused. "That I've failed them."

"Your parents?" she asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"Because I'm ignoring a big part of my beliefs and the man they raised me to be while in this relationship." I told her.

"In what way?" she asked me.

"I was brought in a society that had certain expectations when it came to these situations Bella..." I began when she cut me off.

"You're talking about marriage aren't you?" she asked me and I nodded. "Edward you know how I feel about marriage."

"No. I know how your mother and father think about marriage. You've never told me you believe the exact same things they do." I told her stopping playing and turning and facing her.

"Edward come on." She said standing up and I stood up after her. "This isn't fair to just spring this on me."

"I'm sorry Love, but this has been really getting to me as of late and I felt that I should share it with you." I told her and she looked down.

"Edward I'm not making you marry me. You don't have to worry." She said and I sighed realising that she wasn't understanding what I was saying.

"Bella it's not that I feel guilty because I feel I have to marry you." I told her.

"Then what is it?" she asked me looking confused.

"I feel guilty because I'm denying what I want and what I was raised to want just because your mother brain washed you with her overly feminist ways." I exclaimed and Bella looked at me shocked.

"My mother did not brain wash me Edward. She was a young single woman who was pressured into getting married because she was pregnant. She told me the real deal, what it's really like to be married." She said shaking her head.

"Bella your mother's description is one of an unhappy forced marriage. I would like to think we would have a happy marriage Love." I said and she shook her head.

"I'm not going to marry you because some early twentieth century social etiquette dictates that I should." She said.

"Well what about marrying me because I actually want to be your husband? What about that Bella?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"Bella I love you so much. If I was your husband it would be one more way I could let everyone know that you're the one I love, that I'm yours. Marriage is not the hindrance you were raised to believe it is." I explained.

"Why do you need a piece of paper to proclaim to everyone that you love me?" she asked. "What are you trying to prove?" she asked.

"I'm not trying to prove anything Bella. It would just be nice to have another level of commitment. Is that too much to ask?"

"Oh because me giving up my whole life, my parents and my future wasn't enough?" she asked.

"I didn't ask you to do that." I said shaking my head. How dare she imply that I made her do it? "You chose to give up your life to come after me Bella. I left you so you could have that life. You gave it up. If it was up to me you would still be in Forks with your father." I told her.

"Okay you're right that wasn't fair." She said.

"It really wasn't Bella." I said.

"I'm sorry. I just... I don't understand where you're coming from." She said.

"But how come you don't?" I asked her. "Surely you want to marry me someday. Why put it off?" I asked her.

"Edward..." Bella said looking down at her feet.

"Oh." I said looking away realising what she was trying to say. "So what it's alright to sleep with me but getting married is too much for you?" I asked her.

"Edward we haven't even slept together yet." She said.

"You know what I mean." I told her referring to our ever growing physical relationship.

"I just never saw us getting married." Bella said.

"Well I don't want to feel guilty anymore." I told her.

"So what does that mean?" she asked me.

"If you refuse to marry me well that we won't do anything that I feel should be between a man and his wife." I told her crossing my arms over my chest.

"What?" she asked me. "So nothing? Back to what it was like when I was a human. You'll never touch me?" She asked and I nodded. "How is that fair Edward?"

"Bella you're not willing to compromise your beliefs, why should I compromise mine?" I asked her.

"And what if I marry you, you'll be with me?" she asked.

"Should you change your mind? Then yes." I told her.

"I thought we weren't going to do this anymore." She said shaking her head.

"Well I'm not willing to give up such a big part of my identity, just to please you Bella." I told her. "I have to maintain some part of my identity in order to give you any part of me." I told her.

"And this is the part you choose to keep?" she asked me. "Edward it's the twenty first century. You can't just make these decisions yourself." She said. "I have a say in this too."

"Okay then. If you won't marry me, I won't have a physical relationship with you and I don't want to have one and feel like I'm turning my back on my ideals with you." I said.

"This isn't far Edward."

"Maybe not but this is how I feel." I told her.

"I..." She said "I need to..." She said before shaking her head and running out of the room and out the back door. I growled and slammed my hand against the wall, causing it to crack.

I decided to head upstairs and just be by myself when Alice appeared in front of me on the stairs.

"Look I know all you women probably hate me for that little display of male superiority there but I have beliefs and I'm not willing to..."

"Edward I really don't give a crap whether you and Bella have sex or not. We've got a bigger issue right now." She said.

"What?" I asked her.

"Victoria."

**I'm just going to go hide behind this pillow and wait out all the pointy pitch forks... So Edward's having a bit of an identity crisis, poor Boy he can never have an easy life can he? Let me know do you think his feelings are logical or is he blowing it all out of proportion?**

**Review please, I love hearing from all of you.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off. I also don't own Wuthering Heights which is quoted in this chapter. I know you must be shocked to learn I'm not a Bronte Sister but I digress... Or the Bible... I know none of this makes sense but just read it.

Chapter Twelve  
Bella

"I need to..." I said before walking out of the room and running out the back door of the house. I needed to be away from here right now.

I've always known that Edward had certain beliefs about what was and wasn't appropriate when it came to our relationship but this little outburst had almost come from nowhere. Where was this high moral standing when he was ripping my bra off with his teeth last night?

I get that it's easy to get caught in the moment but our physical relationship has been growing for weeks now and not once has he said anything.

I kept running as fast as my feet could take me from the house, needing to get away from him for the time being.

"_Just because your mother brain washed you with her overly feminist ways..." _His words stung in my head as I thought about the venom in his voice as he said them.

My mother had not brain washed me against marriage. She had explained to me about how marriage had ruined her relationship with my Dad. They had been so in love and then they both felt stuck. They no longer spent time together because they wanted to but because they felt like they had to because they were married.

And it had killed their love.

I didn't want to feel like that with Edward. I wanted to want to be with him forever. I loved the feeling I had been feeling these past few months.

That feeling of when he wasn't there, that he would be back soon and that everything would be right when he was. Now I just felt sick to my stomach, in knowing that our relationship would change again.

He wouldn't touch me again, that amazing connection I felt I had with him when we were together in our little bubble, he was going to deny.

Just because he was born in sexually oppressive time which made premarital sex out to be a sin, I was being denied that physical connection with him that I craved.

This wasn't fair, he couldn't just decide this.

I stopped my running once I was well and truly lost in the dense forest and sat down on a fallen tree trunk. I slammed my fist against it in frustration when the rotted wood cracked under my hand. Groaning I rested my head in my hands.

Was it possible for vampires to get migraines?

Because I felt like I had one.

I was lost in my angry thoughts with Edward when I heard running. I assumed it was just some animals in the distance but as they got closer I realised it was another vampire.

As he got closer again I realised it was Edward, when I got his scent.

"Edward, just leave me alone." I said when he appeared in front of me.

"Oh thank God you're alright." He said kneeling in front of me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him confused.

"We need to leave right now. We need to get back to the others." He told me trying to take my hand when I pulled it away from him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you right now Edward. I need to sit here and sulk like I was thought to do by my overly feminist mother because we all know that she has brain washed me against become a good proper little house wife." I told him pushing him back.

"Bella you can scream and yell at me all you want if you just leave here with me right now." He said looking around him.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Victoria is on her way here. Alice saw. If it's just the two of us she'll be able to take us. But if we get her back to the..." He began when I stood up.

"Victoria? Why the hell would she come here?" I asked him.

"I killed her mate, now she wants to kill mine." He explained.

"What?" I asked him.

"An eye for an eye Bella." He said but I still didn't understand what he was saying. "I caught it in her thoughts before she left the ballet studio when we killed James." He said "I was looking for her to get rid of her when I saw Alice's vision that she had changed you."

"So she's been after me for over a year and you didn't think to tell me?" I said the anger building up inside me again.

"Bella Love, again you can scream at me once all of this is over. I'll even let you throw me as far as you want but right now I need to get you out of here." He said and I glared at him. "Come on." He said grabbing my hand.

"I'm not just going to throw you but you're stupid car aswell." I told him as I moved to begin running when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Well you're one hard little girl to find." A voice said behind me.

"Run." Edward said grabbing me and pulling me behind him as he ran as fast as he could, me meeting him stride for stride.

"You can't hide her forever Edward!" Victoria yelled running behind us.

We ran as fast as possible through those woods until I felt myself being pulled up.

"What are you...?" I asked him when he covered my mouth with his hand. He quickly climbed the tree and I followed him up. I looked down and saw the familiar red hair rush past the tree we were in a blur.

"The scent." He murmured.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"Give me a minute." He told me. We were silent as we waited for one of us to be hit with some inspiration before he looked up at me. "We're going to split up." He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Just go back to the house." He said but I shook my head.

"Edward no." I said I may be mad at him but I was still madly in love with him and no way was I going to leave him out here with Victoria alone.

"Bella this is too dangerous. Go back to the house. The others will be waiting for you there." He said.

"Stop making decisions for the both of us." I told him. "I'm not leaving you with her out there wanting one or both of us dead Edward. Come up with a different plan because I'm leaving you." I told him grabbing his hand.

"You are an infuriating woman." He said as he kissed our joined hands.

"Thank you." I said before I truly meant it at this stage.

"I know you're around here somewhere Cullen!" Victoria yelled and he pulled me closer to him. "You know I heard you're not even properly mated yet." She yelled.

"That bitch" I hissed realising Tanya must have had something to do with this.

"Just hand over the pretty little newborn and you can go find another human to play with." Victoria said. "You're not really mated so it won't sting as much, but I'll still feel like I got my justice." She explained.

"I am so sick..." I began when he covered my mouth again and giving me the look to tell me to shut up. We didn't have the luxury for me to rant right now, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Breathe Love." Edward murmured and I growled. I saw the fiery red hair below us on the ground. She stopped and looked up.

"Oh look, she can climb. You've come a long way Isabella." Victoria said as she quickly climbed the tree and was in front of me. "I can't wait to roast you." She said looking at me the way some people look at the pig they're about to put on the spit.

But I refused to let her win.

James was evil and he deserved to die. And so did Victoria. They had killed hundreds of people, probably over a thousand between the two of them. All innocent people who didn't deserve to die.

There was no way she was going to take me away from Edward, I had to spend the rest of eternity driving him insane.

I couldn't do that if she killed me.

"Strange I was just thinking the same thing about you." I said kicking her flat in the chest and out of the tree. Edward look at me shocked while I grabbed his hand and jumped out of the tree and ran the opposite direction. "Come on before she gets up." I told him and he nodded taking the lead again.

Victoria obviously gathered herself together and was hot on our heels.

"Stop fighting it Bella." Victoria said grabbing my hair and pulling me back. She pulled me flush against her and Edward quickly halted in his step.

"Victoria, stop." Edward said. "Let her go. This is between you and me. Leave her out of it."

"Killing you would be too easy Edward. I want you to feel the same way I did when you killed my James. He was my world." She screeched.

"You need to get yourself a hobby or something." I muttered and she twisted my arm behind me. "Like I heard pottery or painting can be interesting." I offered trying to pull my arm away but she just held me tighter.

She has one hell of a grip, let me tell you.

"Oh you're going to snap like a twig. I love this part." She murmured as she twisted my arm a little more when Edward surged forward.

He pushed her back and pulled me to his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked me and I nodded.

Victoria quickly moved to grab me again when Edward growled and pushed me out of her way. They fell to the ground and he wrapped his arms around her head holding her in place. Victoria tried to bite at his arm and I saw red.

There was no way I was going to let her mark him.

I ran forward with one swift kick of my foot I dislodged her head from her neck. Edward looked up at me shocked.

"Are you okay?" I asked him extended my hand to help him stand up and he nodded as he took it. "Now what do we do?" I asked curiously.

"We tear apart the body and set it on fire." He explained and I nodded. Edward and I quickly pulled her body apart and he pulled a lighter from his pocket. "Always handy to have." He murmured when I quirked my eyebrow at him. I stepped back as he started the small fire and watched as he threw Victoria's head into the fire along with the rest of her body.

Once we were assured all the pieces were on fire we turned to look at one another. He walked over to my side and pulled me towards him.

"Thank God you're alright." He murmured against the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He tilted my face up and pressed his lips against mine.

"I'm okay." I told him when he pulled away "But I am still mad at you." I added.

"I wouldn't expect anything less Bella." He said. "I just don't care right now. When Alice told me she had seen Victoria killing you I thought I had lost you, so the fact that you're here before me means everything." He whispered and I nodded as I kissed his again, just needing to feel his lips against mine.

"I love you even though you're a sexist pig." I told him and he chuckled.

"I love you even though you're insane." He murmured.

"Edward we need to talk about this but..." I said and he nodded kissing me again.

"Not here." He murmured and I nodded. "We just need to wait until she's burned and then we'll go back to the house." He said and I nodded.

Once her body was burnt Edward put out the fire and we headed back to the house. We didn't say much to one another knowing what was looming over us later on, but he kept his arm wrapped around my waist and I liked being close to him.

When we reached the house Esme rushed over to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you okay? Let me see you." She said. "We all went looking for you but we couldn't pick up your scent." She said.

"She jumped over the river." Edward explained and Esme nodded.

"How did you find me?" I asked him and he gave me a pointed look. "Oh yeah, mating thing. Built in GPS or something?" I asked him.

"Something, like that." He said.

"So what happened?" Emmett asked.

"Um she's dead." I said.

"How?" Alice asked. "My vision..."

"Bella kicked her head off." Edward said and I nodded.

"Well I hadn't seen that." Alice said.

"We're pretty wiped out; it's been a long day." I explained and Carlisle nodded.

"You two should just rest for the rest of the day." He said and I nodded.

"Thanks." Edward said leading me into the house. We climbed the stars.

"I just want to get in the shower." I told him and he nodded. "I'll meet you in your room?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said kissing my cheek before I walked into my room. I quickly stripped and climbed into the shower before trying to wash away this long day. My conversation with Edward was going to be long and difficult but he was right, I couldn't let him compromise his own beliefs if he felt that strong about them.

Once I was out of the shower I spent some time drying my hair before pulling on some underwear and a pair of silky blue pyjama shorts and the matching top. I braided my hair to the side of my head before walking into Edward's room. I could hear his shower running so I sat down on his couch.

As I waited I picked up his copy of Wuthering Heights, it was bent down on a particular page which piqued my interest. He didn't need to that to remember the page he was on, so he must of wanted to mark something important.

'_I have not broken your heart—__you __have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine. So much the worse for me that I am strong. Do I want to live? What kind of living will it be when you—oh, God! Would __you __like to live with your soul in the grave?'_

I was curious as to why he would mark down that page. This part of the book was when Cathy was dying and she claimed Heathcliff and Edgar had broken her heart.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Edward said emerging from the bathroom in nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms.

"Why are you marking this page?" I asked him handing the book to him.

"I suppose it resonated with me when I read it." He said looking down at it.

"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.

"It just reminded me about how I always felt when you asked me what I would do if you died after I refused to change you." He said and I nodded. "Why?"

"I always saw a bit him in you." I told him.

"I'm not sure that's a compliment Bella." Edward said handing me back the book.

"I think I'm like him too you know." I said and he looked at me confused.

"How so?" he asked me.

"_Be with me always—take any form—drive me mad! Only __do__ not leave me in this abyss, where I cannot find you! Oh, God! It is unutterable! I __cannot__ live without my life! I__ cannot__ live without my soul!'"_ I recited "I don't know how many times I read those lines and screamed them in my head when you left."

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. ____It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres_." He murmured as he sat down beside me.

"That's not from Wuthering Heights."

"No it's not." Edward said with a smirk.

"I recognise it though."

"It's from the Bible Bella." He explained with a chuckle. "Corinthians 1 13: 4-7" He added and I looked at him confused. "Every week as a child I went Bible study and when I began a vampire I decided to read the whole thing." He explained.

"That's beautiful." I murmured.

"As insane as Paul was he did have some ideas that were beautiful." Edward said. "My parents would always say it to one another aswell." He said.

"What exactly are you feeling guilty about?" I asked him hugging my knees to me.

"They raised me to be a man of my word and I always promised my mother that I would marry when I met the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He said.

"But why is marriage so important?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me. "Bella obviously marriage is a good thing. Almost every culture in the world has marriage; it is a tradition that has lasted centuries."

"But most marriages nowadays end in divorce." I told him looking down at my feet.

"Bella if you were to become my wife I would spend the rest of forever making sure our marriage didn't have an end." He said.

My thoughts flashed back to all the times my mother would complain about how marriage destroyed the spark in her and my father's marriage. How she felt more like an obligation to my Dad once they were married.

"What a horrible way to raise a little girl." Edward murmured and I looked up. "Sorry, you must have let me in." He said and I nodded.

"I have no idea how I did that." I murmured.

"That's not what is important right now." He told me moving closer to me. "Bella, did you mean it when you said you were never going to want to marry me?"

"I don't know." I said resting my chin on my knees. "But I know I can't go forever with this feel of being incomplete." I told him and he nodded.

"I know what you mean." He said gently stroking my face.

"What would being married change about us?" I asked him.

"I don't understand your question Bella." He said and I sighed.

"I mean you keep saying you can't be with me like that until we're married but what would being married change. I just don't understand what it truly means if I'm being honest."

"Well having never been married I'm not sure, but my understanding is that there this connection between two people that different to everything else. It's recognised by all when you say you're married to someone that you are tied to another person in a special way. For me it would be another way of making you mine." He told me and I smiled.

"But why now?" I asked him and he looked at me confused. "You've been fine with us having a more physical relationship these past all these months and now all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"Because..." He said letting out a sigh. "I do want to be with you in that way. I really do. And I know you want to be with me like that, and my main focus has been to keep you happy. But I've had some time to think about it and I really can't keep doing this just to keep you happy and to satisfy my basic primal needs, if it eats away at my conscience."

"I don't understand." I said.

"Mating is all about giving yourself to another person right?" he asked me and I nodded. "Well is I keep doing this, despite the fact that it goes against what I know is right, I'm losing apart of myself. And if I keep losing parts of myself, I'll never be able to give all myself to you."

I said nothing still trying to understand. He must have seen my confusion, or was still in my head because he answered my unspoken question.

"I've been so happy that you've just let me love you again, I got so wrapped in everything I said I'd never do. And I'm sorry if this confuses you, or if you think I'm just pulling the rug from underneath you, but I promise I wouldn't do it unless I felt it was important." He said kissing my hand and I nodded.

"So what happens now?" I asked him.

"I believe we're at an impasse. Once again." He said teasingly and I smiled. "Do you have anything else you want to say?" he asked me.

"Can I take some time to think about this?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Of course Love. We have eternity. Take all the time you need." He told me and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said leaning in and kissing him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I think we need to work more on our communication skills." He said and I nodded.

"But you're right. I can't ask you to compromise your beliefs. If it's upsetting you this much, I have to take that into account." I told him gently smoothing the skin on the back of his hand with my thumb.

"I can't just expect you to take on a whole new outlook on something just because I say so either though." He said "I shouldn't have..."

"Edward just stop." I said kissing him. "Next time though, if you're feeling a certain way don't let it bottle up until it all comes spewing out like that, because that is not healthy." I said. "Seriously does everything have to be so dramatic?" I asked him teasingly and he laughed.

"Very funny. But you're right. I need to stop internalising so much. I have you now, I should be sharing my feelings with you, not hiding them." He said resting his head on my shoulder. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I said kissing his temple. "We'll be okay. We're just new to this. We'll have it down pat in two hundred years I suppose."

"Here's hoping Love." He said with a laugh. "And even if we don't it will still be fun."

"True."

**So a lot of you felt Bella was being quite bratty in the last chapter, let's just remember she's a newborn and her initial reaction is to go on the defence. What did you think of their follow up conversation?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Thirteen  
Edward

"So hold on just on darn tooting second." Emmett said and I looked up at him "You're telling me that after finally finding your mate and getting her tolerate you, you've cock blocked yourself by issuing a sexbargo?" Emmett asked me.

"What the hell is a sexbargo?" I asked him. He, Jasper and I were out hunting, so naturally Emmett saw this as the perfect opportunity to make fun of me.

"Like an embargo but with sex." Jasper explained.

"Emmett you can't just make up words and expect us all to know what they mean." I told him.

"What Beyonce can have Bootylicious and I can't have sexbargo? In what world is that fair? At least mine sounds like a word." Emmett stated. "But enough about that. Are you honestly telling me you put the kibosh on your own sex life?"

"Technically he didn't have a sex life." Jasper said.

"Very true." Emmett said "So you halted the brakes on your foreplay life?" He asked.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry Sir this is a routine penis check." Emmett said and I glared at him. "I just can't fathom why a guy would put himself through something like this."

"It's about respecting myself and living up to being the person my parents wanted me to be Emmett." I told him when I got the scent of some deer a couple of miles east. "Look are we going to stand around talking or are we going to hunt?"

"Why are you in a hurry to get back and not have sex with Bella?" he asked me and I glared at him.

"Yeah, exactly." I told him before running towards the herd. Thankfully our hunting distracted Emmett and he wasn't able to keep badgering me with all his annoying questions. I took down a couple of stags and two does before deciding I was done.

Once we were done we headed home, feeling more energised after our successful hunt.

"But come on Edward, level with me." Emmett said and I halted my running.

"What Emmett?" I asked exasperated.

"What's so important about being married first?" Emmett asked me. "Rose and I weren't."

"I'm different." I told him. "And while that may have suited you and Rosalie, it doesn't mean it is the same for me. Now I would really appreciate it if this wasn't the topic of discussion around here anymore. Do you people have nothing better to be talking about?" I asked before running ahead of them back to the house.

When I got in the girls, along with Carlisle and Esme were all sprawled out on the couches reading or watching television. Bella was sitting in the window seat, her nose stuck in the Great Gatsby. I sat down beside her on the window seat and she smiled turning to me.

"Did you have a good hunt?" she asked me placing her book on her lap.

"Yes, it's always fun going with the guys." I told her and she nodded. "I'm just going to run up and get changed; I got some mud on my shirt." I told her.

"I'll come with you." She said standing up and linking hands with me and walking upstairs with me. "So did you and the guys have fun?" she asked me once we were in my room.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" I asked her as she sat down on my couch while I walked into the closet.

"Well you look a little pissed off if I'm being honest." She said and I shook my head laughing to myself. "What?" She asked me.

"I just forget how well you can read me sometimes." I said as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Well that's what this whole mating thing is about right?" She asked leaning against the door of my closet.

"True." I said looking for something to wear. Alice kept rearranging my closet and I never knew where to find anything, it was borderline ridiculous.

"So what's annoying you?" she asked me curiously.

"Are you as sick as I am of everybody constantly talking about our relationship like it's any of their business?" I asked her and she nodded. "Seriously I don't get why everybody has to talk about our relationship that much."

"Neither do I but come on Edward, they are just looking out for us." She said walking towards me. "They're just curious as to why we are doing things different to how their relationships began."

"What just because everything didn't fall magically into place for us like it did for them?" I asked and she nodded.

"Exactly. They're just confused Edward." She said reaching for a black polo shirt and handing it to me. "Wear this." She said and I smiled kissing her cheek. "You should change your pants aswell." She said pointing down and I saw a big streak of mud up the back "What did you do? Tackle the deer?"

"Emmett and I sometimes get a little competitive." I told her and she rolled her eyes as she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. As she did a black velvet box, came tumbling out with the pants.

She reached down to pick it up as I shrugged off my jeans and swapped them for the cleaner pair as I did I hear her gasp.

"Everything okay Love?" I asked her and she turned around to face me showing me what was in the box. "What the hell was that doing in there?" I asked as she looked down at the ring nestled in the black satin.

"It's beautiful." She said looking at the ring.

"It was my mother's." I told her and she smiled "My father gave it to her when he asked her to marry him." I said and Bella quickly snapped the box shut.

"You should keep that in a safe place." She told me and I nodded.

"I thought it was in my safe." I said as she placed the box in my hand. "Strange that is was in my drawer." I added as I opened the safe and placed inside.

"What else do you have in there?" she asked me as I went to shut it.

"Oh just some personal stuff." I told her holding the door open so she could look in. "Passports, driver's license, and I have a few things I took from my parents house, oh wait that reminds me of something." I said reaching into the back of the safe and pulling out a thin long box.

"What's that?" she asked me as I shut the door of the safe.

"This is for you." I said handing her the box.

"Edward..." She began when I shook my head.

"I insist." I told her as she opened the box. She smiled when she opened it.

"Where did you get this?" she asked me as she pulled the charm bracelet of out the box.

"It was my mother's; I had planned to give it to you for birthday but we sort of lost track that day." I said remembering the ill fated birthday party that had been the catalyst for all this mess. "I changed the charms though." I explained as I took it from her and clasped it around her wrist.

"A lion?" She asked me with a smile "Oh and a lamb." She added with a laugh and I chuckled.

"I thought it fit quite well." I told her and she smiled.

"It does." She said leaning up and kissing me. "I love it." She said looking at all the other charms. "The little heart is beautiful, Edward."

"Oh I inherited that from my Grandmother." I told her.

"Thank you." She said pressing her lips to mine again. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told her.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice called from the hallway.

"Yeah Rose?" Bella asked "We're in here." She added and Rosalie came into the room.

"Just Emmett was looking to borrow your car, to head into town." She said and Bella nodded.

"I'll go get him the keys." She said before turning around and kissing me on the cheek again and walking out of the closet. Rosalie grabbed her arm as she did.

"Oh that's beautiful." Rose said admiring the bracelet that now sat on Bella's left wrist.

"Thank you." Bella said smiling back at me before walking out of the room. Once she was out of ear shot I turned to my sister.

"You know I love you and Alice but your meddling is getting ridiculous." I told her and she smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Dear Brother." Rosalie said.

"Putting my mother's engagement ring..."

"Bella's ring..."

"She doesn't want it Rose." I said.

"I think you would be surprised." She said with a shrug.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her curiously.

"That maybe Bella's coming around to the idea of being married to your sorry ass for the rest of eternity." Rose said and I rolled my eyes as we walked out of my closet.

"Has she said anything?" I asked.

"No but she's no longer physically recoiling when we bring it up so that's a step right?" she asked me.

"Thanks Rosalie, but you know I'm alright with waiting until she's ready." I told her.

"But what if she's never ready?"

"Well then, I'll wait forever." I told her.

"How is that fair to you though?" Rosalie asked and I shrugged.

"It's not but I love her and I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to do." I said.

"But you're denying something you both want."

"Not everything works the way we want it to." I said and she gave me a sad smile as she went to leave. "Hey Rose?" I asked her.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around.

"Could you say something to Emmett?" I asked her, figuring she was the only one who would be able to get him to leave it alone.

"Is he busting your chops again?" she asked me.

"Yeah and it's getting to be just a bit annoying." I told her. "I would really appreciate it if you could..."

"No problem." She said before walking out of the room.

Time past and things were getting back to normal.

Well as normal as they could be around here.

A couple of weeks later I was in the living room reading the news online when Carlisle came into the living room with a serious look on his face. He was blocking his thoughts from me so I knew it couldn't be good.

"What's wrong?" I asked him sitting up. Bella who was sitting at the opposite end of the couch looked up from her book when she had heard me speak.

"It's about Tanya." He said sitting on the couch across from Bella and I.

"You've finally decided to let me go and kill her for her stunt with Victoria?" I asked and he frowned at me. After I had discovered Tanya had played some hand in leading Victoria to find Bella, I had been livid. The day after I had planned to go over to the Denali house and start a bonfire but Carlisle had told me I couldn't do that to the sisters.

Didn't mean I wasn't hoping he would change his mind and let me go through with it.

"Edward" He said in a warning tone as I shut my laptop and put it down on the floor. "Be serious please."

"I am being serious. Tanya practically led a murderous vengeful vampire to my mate, the fact that you're forbidding me to use her as kindling is quite annoying." I told him.

"Edward, let him talk." Bella said sitting up.

"Thank you Bella." He said. "I just got off the phone with Carmen and Eleazar. They felt she might be threat to Bella and were keeping their eye on her. Her and Kate were out on a hunt when she managed to give Kate the slip. They can't find her."

"Great." Bella muttered and I pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arm around and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I said squeezing her hand.

"I know." She said kissing my cheek.

"That's the thing Edward, they've searched everywhere around this area and she hasn't shown any sign of coming here. In face she's gone south." Carlisle said. "They lost her trail just across the border to Canada but it looks like she's heading for somewhere south."

"Well the further away the better." Bella said and I nodded.

"I know but I just letting you know that currently they don't know where she is and be on your guard because we all know how unpredictable Tanya can be, she might just decide to do a one eighty." Carlisle explained.

"Why? So she can mess with Alice's visions or something?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Who really knows? But I just wanted to give you a heads up." He said and I nodded. "I have to head to work in the hospital, have a good afternoon." He said.

"Thanks Carlisle." Bella said. Once he was gone she looked up at me. "What do you think she's playing at?" she asked me.

"I have no idea Love." I told her as I leaned against the couch and pulled her back with me. "But let's not dwell on it." I said and she nodded rested her head on my chest. "What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I have no idea." She said.

"Well it's supposed to be cloudy today. Do you want to try your hand at going into town?" I asked her.

"Do you think I'm ready for that?" she asked.

"I don't see why not."

"Okay. Let me go up and get ready and we'll go in a couple of minutes." She said and I smiled kissing her as she moved to stand up. I went into the kitchen to find Jasper on his laptop. I grabbed my car keys on the counter before shoving them into my pocket.

"You're really bringing her into town?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I need to do something other than sit here otherwise we'll both just end up obsessing over this Tanya thing. It's the middle of the day, the town won't be packed. We'll go walk around for a little while and come back. See how much she can handle." I explained and he nodded.

"Have fun." He said and I nodded as I heard Bella coming back downstairs.

"So it's a brown leather bag?" Bella was asking Alice as I walked to the foot of the stairs.

"Yes and when you see it you'll love it." Alice said and Bella rolled her eyes. "No I mean it you will."

"Fine." Bella said.

"Alice did you ever set Bella up with a card?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I've been doing all her shopping for her because she hasn't been near humans yet." Alice explained and Bella looked confused.

"Card?"

"Credit card." Alice said.

"I'll do that this evening when we get back." I told Bella who still looked confused.

"I do have a bank account you know."

"Yeah but it's not like you can access that." Alice said. "The minute a transaction came up on that the bank would alert your Dad, that is if hasn't already been deactivated."

"Oh yeah." Bella said. "So from where exactly will I be getting a card?" she asked and Alice chuckled.

"Well we all have joint accounts with our mates that are tied to the big account." Alice explained.

"Oh right." Bella said looking at me. "So that would mean..."

"You got yourself a good Sugar Daddy there Bella; this guy cleans up in Wall Street." Emmett said coming up behind me and I rolled my eyes at that statement.

"Sugar Daddy?" I asked him.

"Well you are like what ninety years older than her?" Emmett asked.

"Always a pleasure talking to you Emmett." Bella muttered.

"I know."

"So we're heading out." I said taking hold of Bella's hand before walking towards the garage.

"Have fun." Alice called.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emmett's voice followed.

"That's way too wide a margin for trouble." Bella muttered and I laughed as we walked towards the Volvo. I opened the passenger door for her and she smiled as she sat in, before I walked around to my own side. As we began driving she started asking more questions.

"So I'll be getting a credit card from your account." She said and I nodded. "Okay that's a little weird."

"Lots of couples do it Bella."

"I know, but normally they're married and both people contribute something to the account." She said.

"Money doesn't really matter. And I know that's a privileged thing to say but it just doesn't Bella. I have more than enough and I'm more than happy to share it with you. What's the point in having all that money if I can't share with the woman I love?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Fine" She said sitting back in her seat.

"So where exactly is the bag, that Alice is convinced you'll fall madly in love with?"

"I don't know why, every purse I've even owned has either been a hand me down from my mother or I got it free as a tote bag." She explained and I laughed. "What?"

"I don't know how the two of you are so close. You're like chalk and cheese." I told her and she shrugged.

"Keeps the conversation going, when she has to spend twenty minutes explaining to me why a designer lip stick is much better than any random one you buy at the drug store." She said and I smiled.

As we headed into town it was still cloudy but not raining or anything which was nice. There wasn't too many people about either so I hoped this would be a good first excursion for Bella.

"Now just promise me if this gets too hard just tell me and we'll head back to the house okay?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Promise." She said leaning over and kissing me before we got out of the car.

Hand in hand we carefully walked up and down the street, Bella taking her time to get acclimated with her surroundings.

"Do you want to look in any stores?" I asked her.

"Do you think there's a bookstore around here?" she asked me.

"Yeah it's just at the end of the street." I said pointing down and she smiled as we walked towards the quaint little book store.

The bell chimed as we walked in, the smell of dust hitting me immediately but it was nice. The place was cover in books and Bella looked to be in heaven as she dragged me down the aisles.

"I love book stores like this." She said "There were a couple of them in Phoneix that I really loved growing up, me and my Mom would spend hours just looking for random stuff." She explained as she began pulling stuff off the shelves. While she did I decided to do some browsing of my own.

There was really a good selection here, some of the books were second hand but I really didn't care about that kind of stuff when it came to reading, it just meant someone had enjoyed the story before you did. I turned around to Bella at one stage and saw she had a stack that was as high as her knee, and I smiled.

I had about three of my own that I was interested in when she turned around to me.

"You done?" she asked me.

"Take as long as you want." I told her kissing her cheek and she smiled turning back to her shelf. After about an hour of scanning titles Bella deemed herself done and looked down at her pile of about twenty books.

"Oh... I'll just put some of these back." She said looking embarrassed.

"What did I say Love?" I asked her. "Money is not a restriction." I murmured in her ear.

"That's just going to take some getting used to." She said.

"Well I'm fully intent on spoiling you." I told her as I picked up her books. I divided them into two stacks, one smaller than the other and handed the smaller one to her, knowing it would look suspicious if I carried them all.

As we approached the counter the older man behind the desk smiled.

"Did you find everything you were looking for?" he asked before he realised the size of the stack of books we were both carrying.

"You could say that." I said.

_Wow she's pretty_, the older man thought and I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist while he rang up our books.

"Are you paying all together?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you take cards?" I asked reaching into my pocket.

"Sorry just cash." He said and I nodded pulling a couple of bills out of my wallet.

_What sort of kid carries around that kind of money? Especially nowadays. Must be drug money or something. What a pity. A pretty young thing like that, tied up with a boy in drugs._

I rolled my eyes at that thought process and Bella looked at me curiously but I just shook my head.

Once he had bagged our books Bella and I left the store, thanking the older man as we did.

"So what was he thinking about?" Bella asked.

"Sorry Love?" I asked holding the bags.

"What was he thinking about that made you roll your eyes? I'm so use to you tuning everybody else out that I'd forgotten you hear everybody all the time."

"He was curious about what kinda kid carries around a couple of hundred dollar bills. Thought it might be drug money." I told her and she laughed. "Plus you know how tragic it was that I had pulled such a pretty little thing into my world of drugs."

"Oh come on he did not." She said and I nodded.

"You're never going to see yourself clearly are you?" I asked her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked me.

"You were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen as a human. I feel sorry for the poor mortals who have to deal with your devastating beauty now that you're a vampire."

"You're so full of it." She said shaking her head.

"I know I'm right." I told her and she laughed before stopping. "What?"

"I think I'm in love with a purse." She said looking in a store window at a brown leather handbag.

"And slowly but surely you've been corrupted by Alice."

**So Bella is working on taming her thirst! Yay Bella! And hopefully the family will back off about their love life, right? Yeah not likely. They all love talking about it too much. Our young couple can hope though.**

**Review please and let me know what you thought.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Fourteen  
Bella

"So when will you be back?" I asked Edward holding onto his forearm as he leaned over the back of the couch, where I was sitting. He and the boys were going hunting, seeing as it had been over a week since they have last been. I had gone straight after we came back from our shopping trip.

I was getting curious as to why Edward never went hunting with me, but he seemed to like going with Jasper and Emmett so I wasn't going to interrupt his fun.

"Probably tonight, although it might take longer." He said before kissing me.

"Well don't be gone too long." I said and he smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing me again before walking towards the kitchen where Emmett and Jasper were waiting for him.

Once they were gone I tried to get back into the book I was reading but couldn't. I decided to go upstairs to see what Alice and Rosalie were at. Rosalie was lying on her bed while Alice was standing in Rosalie and Emmett's closet. There were a line of naked mannequins lined up just outside the closet.

Rosalie and Emmett's room was a stark contrast to the rest of the house. While every other room tended to go with more neutral tones, I mean even Alice's was a soft pink, Rosalie had opted for a deep red on the walls with dramatic black curtains, silk black sheets on hers and Emmett's massive canopy bed. Their creamy white carpet was so soft and a black leather sofa really set off the room.

I once asked Rosalie about the decor of the room and she said that she and Emmett definitely enjoyed all the different textures of the room.

Needless to say I was hesitant about where I sat in the room unless I knew Rosalie had just changed the sheets, much like I had seen her do this morning.

"Hey" I said sitting down beside Rose on the freshly changed bed.

"Hey, did the guys head off?" she asked and I nodded as I looked at Alice rifle through Rosalie's clothes.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"Well Emmett and I are thinking of redoing our vows, but I don't know what kind of dress I want this time so Alice and I are looking back on the last couple of dresses I've had to try and get some ideas." She explained.

"How many times have you and Emmett been married?" I asked her.

"This will be the sixth." She said "We then to do it every eight to ten years. It can be really fun." She said as Alice carried out six garment bags.

"Let me just dress the mannequins and we'll get this show on the road." Alice said and Rosalie nodded as she flipped through her magazines.

"So when are you guys thinking of having the vow renewal?" I asked.

"In a couple of months." Rosalie shrugged. "Nothing's really definite yet. All I know is I want another honeymoon all alone with my monkey man."

Alice fake gagged from the closet.

I absent mindedly picked up one of the bridal magazines and began flicking through it as Alice dressed the mannequins.

"Okay, I'm done." Alice said and I looked up.

Rosalie had had some varied dresses throughout the years but they were all stunning and really suited her tastes aswell it was incredible.

"Oh look at my first wedding dress." Rosalie said. "I love that one the most."

"I'm the same about mine." Alice said with a smile. "How about we try recreating something like that, infusing some elements of each of the dresses, while being a little more modern?" Alice asked.

"Oh I love that." Rosalie said. "What do you think Bella?"

"Well they are all beautiful, so that sounds amazing." I said as I flicked through the magazine when something caught my eye. It was just simple white dress, with a tight bodice. The skirt came out just a little bit, the entire skirt covered in an elegant lace pattern with lace capped sleeves.

"Lace sleeves are so in because of Princess Catherine." Rosalie said and I looked up from the picture.

"What?" I asked.

"Look at you, admiring wedding dresses." Alice said and I put the magazine down.

"It's a nice dress that's all." I said.

"Uh huh." Rosalie said smirking at me.

"Please guys." I said not wanting to talk about this again. "I really don't want to start talking about this again."

"What I don't get is why you wouldn't want to marry him?" Alice said.

"And apparently we're talking about this." I muttered. "Guys I've told you why."

"Yeah you've got this cracked idea that marriage will ruin your relationship with Edward." Esme said from the doorway as she walked in. "Oh Rose are you going to do something like this again?" Esme asked gesturing to Rosalie's first dress. "It feels like yesterday we were making this."

"You guys made that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Alice does it now but she didn't live with us when I first married Emmett so Esme and I made it together." Rosalie explained. "But enough about that, Bella take it from us three happily married women; marriage does not ruin a relationship."

"If anything it strengthens it." Alice said. "Like really what could be more romantic than you and the person you love standing up in front of a bunch of people and vowing that you're going to love them for the rest of eternity." She explained getting somewhat misty eyed.

Alice and Jasper were so private I was curious to see what a wedding of theirs would look like, but from the expression she had on her face they were obviously quite romantic.

"I remember when I married Carlisle, we both just felt so content. We felt stronger you know?" Esme asked and Rosalie nodded.

"I know, like I knew I was in love with Emmett before we got married but I when he calls me his wife I just remember how much I love him and how special a bond we have." Rosalie said.

"I kinda secretly love being called Mrs. Whitlock whenever I'm out anywhere, you know?" Alice asked and Rosalie smiled at her. "You and Emmett go by Mc Carthey sometimes right?"

"Yeah" Rosalie said "I love having that bond, sharing his name and mine because I was a Cullen before he was you know?" she explained.

"But what if he leaves me again?" I blurted out and the three of them turned to look at me, they had all been on tangents about how mantic their marriages were and I just completely ruined the moment with my ramblings.

Oh great.

"Don't be so absurd Bella, Edward's practically glued to your side. The guys have to drag him out for a hunt. And that's without you guys having sex." Rosalie said

"Wait?" Alice asked. "Do you mean... are you thinking about agreeing to marry to Edward?" she asked me and I sighed.

"You can tell us whatever you're thinking Bella. You know that." Esme said and I smiled as I glanced down at the picture of the wedding dress in the magazine again.

"I don't know." I said gently tracing the outline of the dress, trying to force the images of me wearing that my imagination was conjuring up, out of my head. "These past couple of weeks he's been amazing and you know he's been very accommodating with letting me get acclimated. And we live together already, we do everything together, maybe marriage is the next step. But..." I began looking down.

"Bella, he's not going to leave you Sweetheart." Esme said wrapping her arm around me. "He made that mistake once; he's never going to do it again."

"But..." I began when Rosalie cut me off.

"Bella, we swear if you marry him it will be the best thing you'll ever do. He loves you so much and he just wants to take care of you. This was the way he was raised to do it." Rosalie said and I nodded. "Do you want to marry him?" she asked.

"I think I do." I said and Alice smiled at me. "I'm just scared. The only married couple I've ever really known were my parents and they only got married because Mom got pregnant with me." I said.

"Yeah okay, but it's not like Edward would only be marrying because he felt he had to. He would be marrying you because it's something he really wants to do. More than anything really." Esme said. "I know my Son Bella, and the day he told me about his parents and how he felt like he was going against them... this is something he really wants to do."

"But what if that's the only reason? Because he feels guilty?"

"It's not." Rosalie said.

"How do you know that?" I asked her.

"Bella you're talking to the person who Carlisle bit in hopes of being Edward's mate." She explained. "After he rejected me I spent a lot of time wondering why he didn't love me and questioning everything about him. And he was always this mystery. Only when he met you did everything make sense." She said squeezing my hand. "Edward wants you to be his wife because you complete him Bella. The fact that he wouldn't be going against his parents' wishes would just be an upside."

"I think I need some time to think." I said standing up and they all nodded as I walked out of the room. As I went to go to my own room, his bedroom door was open. I walked in and before I knew what I was doing I was opening his safe and pulling out the same box I had seen in here a couple of weeks ago.

Pinching open the lid I examined the ring. It was oval; the face of the ring covered in diamonds that felt so smooth to touch but shone beautifully after all this time. The band was thin but suited the shaped of the ring. I loved how simply delicate it was.

Feeling bold I carefully took it out of the box and held it in my palm watching as the diamonds shimmered. It was such a beautiful ring, and I was surprised by how much I wanted it, to wear it. I glanced around me before carefully placing the ring on my right ring finger but it didn't look right there.

Sighing I carefully pulled it off and slid it on my left ring finger; I couldn't keep the smile off my face, not matter how hard I tried to get rid of.

What was the matter with me?

Wasn't it only a couple of weeks ago that I was telling Edward I didn't imagine myself every getting married? And now here I was secretly trying on his mother's engagement ring. Snapping out of my day dreams I carefully took the ring off and placed it back in the box before depositing it in the safe and shutting the door.

I was going to head back to my room when I decided to just chill out in Edward's, it smelt like him and I liked that. I sat down on his couch and pulled on a shirt of his, over my tank top. Leaning back on the couch my thoughts were swirling as I tried to figure out what was going in my hectic brain.

I knew I loved him but marriage was such a big step.

I suppose it wasn't as big as giving up my whole life to be with him.

But still I was only eighteen years old; did I really want to get married?

It's not like we were short on time or anything.

But did I really want to waste time not being married to him?

Plus he wasn't comfortable with us having a physical relationship until we were married and I was going crazy right now, my new born emotions driving me crazy at the very sight of him.

My body still called for him and I wanted so badly for him to make me his in the most natural of ways.

Was it such a bad idea to allow him to make me his in another way before we became physically intimate again?

And what would be so bad about being married to him?

It would be another mark to any skanky sluts like Tanya that he was mine.

_Mine._

I liked that.

Vampires and humans alike would know he was taken.

Suddenly the idea of Edward wearing a ring on his left hand was very appealing.

Oh come on Bella.

Get a grip.

Marriage is not some fairytale.

My whole life I had been told marriage was the biggest mistake my parents ever made and now here I was rationalising it.

What was the matter with me?

Ugh.

My head was not a nice place to live at times let me tell you.

I was so confused.

I did not want to get married why was I rationalising it to make it sound like I did?

Marriage was not the answer.

Especially not to the guy I dated in high school.

Hadn't every reality show/ teen movie shown me that?

Marriage is never the answer no matter how promising it looks at the time.

Except mine and Edward's relationship was not your typical highschool romance.

We were crazy in love and I knew that deep in my heart.

I was never going to love anyone else.

He was my mate.

Perfect for me.

And I was perfect for him.

No one else had or ever would be able to love him the way I did. Not Rosalie. Not Skankya. Not anybody.

It was me.

And he was the same for me.

I had been drawn to him since day one and I knew he was something special.

Edward and I were endgame.

I knew that.

And marriage was just one more thing we could do to solidify our mating bond before we physically mated.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking these thoughts over and over again. It was only when Edward appeared in the door way that I realised time had passed at all.

"Hello Love." He said coming and sitting down beside me on the couch. "The girls said they hadn't seen you since yesterday. What have you been doing in here?" he asked. "Reading?" he asked gesturing to the book that was sitting in my lap, it was the same one I had been reading yesterday when he left.

"No." I said shaking my head. "Just thinking." I told him as I sat up more.

"About?" He asked curiously as he moved some hair away from my face, making me smile.

"You." I told him leaning forward and kissing him. Enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine I cupped his face and kissed him a little bit deeper than normal but I couldn't help myself his lips felt so good against mine.

"Hmm I missed you too." He said kissing me again before pulling away. "What else were you thinking so deeply about?" He asked leaning back against the couch. I climbed up so that I was laying against his chest, loving any opportunity to feel closer to him.

"It's hard to explain." I told him as he joined our hands together and placed a gentle kiss to the back of mine.

"You could try and let me in again." He said and I shook my head, I hadn't been able to do that since that day with Tanya. The idea of it was a little scary seeing as I didn't know what it was exactly but I really did want to explore my power more in the future. It would especially come in handy in times like this when I wanted him to see what I was thinking so he could help me make sense of everything. "We should practise that more." He said as he placed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Yeah, probably. I wish I had better control of it right now to be quite honest." I said. "It would be so much easier if you could see into my head and help me make sense of all of this."

"What's troubling you?" he asked me.

"Not troubling but I have been thinking a lot. That's all." I said.

"And what exactly were you thinking about me?" he asked looking a little worried and I leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips to reassure him.

"Nothing bad. I promise." I told him as he kissed my lips again. "Did you guys have a good hunt?" I asked changing the subject momentarily.

"Yeah, we got some bears this time." He said with a smile.

"I can never find bears. You'll have to show me where." I said.

"Hmmm" He said.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

"How come we never go hunting together?" I asked him. "Like all the others go with their mates from time to time and we never do." I said looking up at him.

"Oh that? Well that's easily explained." He said.

"Okay then." I said sitting up. "Explain it." I said and he sighed.

"I'm told and I could be wrong about this but sometimes hunting could be considered a somewhat erotic activity between mated couples." He said and I looked at him shocked.

"So when the other's joke about going on 'dates', they're really...?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Interesting." I said.

"You still haven't answered my question Love." He said and I looked up at him confused. "You've been sitting up here thinking for a couple of hours now, it's got to be something important."

"Yeah, it definitely is something important." I said running my hand through my hair and looking up at him.

"Come on. You can tell me." He said.

"Rosalie and Emmett are thinking of renewing their vows." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah Emmett mentioned something about that while we were out, plus Alice has that look in her eye like someone's about to let her plan a party." He said and I nodded.

"So because they were all talking about weddings and stuff naturally the topic of you and me came up again, so I suppose I've just been up here thinking about it." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I'm getting really fed up with everybody talking about our business like it's something they all have a right to talk about." Edward muttered under his breath and I sighed.

"I really don't mind." I don't him and he sighed.

"I do Bella, that's the thing. Our relationship is a private matter between you and me. So why they all feel the need to jump up and down, and make a fuss is beyond me." He said and I nodded. "You're being awfully quiet about all of this."

"Are you finished ranting?" I asked her and he nodded, his lip twisting up in a sort of crooked smile that was practically swoon worthy.

"Sorry Love." He said.

"No it's fine but I wanted to talk to you about all of this again, actually." I said sitting up straighter. Edward looked at me shocked but sat up aswell.

"Bella don't feel like you have to talk to me about this now because Rosalie and Emmett are getting married again. Take as much time as you want Love." He said.

"I think I've taken enough time." I said.

"What?" he asked me. "So you've decided then? You never want to... Bella please, just give yourself another couple of months to think about it. You might feel different this time next..." He ranted when I reached up and pressed my lips against his.

"Edward" I said nervously and his eyes slowly opened. "I think I'm ready."

"For what exactly?"

"It's taken me a lot of time to understand my thoughts on the subject but whatever angle I look at it from it makes sense and not only does it make sense but it feels right."

"Bella..." He began before stopping and shaking his head "I'm very confused right now Love." He told me and I laughed.

"Let me make it easy then." I said leaning in and kissing him gently. As I pulled back I locked my gaze with his and whispered "Whenever you want to propose to me you'll get the answer you want."

His lips collided with mine so fast it took me a couple of seconds to register they were there. I cupped his face in my hands as he pulled me towards him.

"I love you so much." He said pulling away.

"I love you too." I told him as I kissed him.

"I'm going to spend the rest of eternity making you as happy as I can Bella." He told me and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"I know you will" I said nodding my head.

"So I can ask you any time and you'll say yes?" he asked me and I nodded. "Okay then, I'm going to need you to move for a second." He said lifting me up off his lap and placing me down on the couch. He then ran into his closet and emerged seconds later holding that tiny velvet box. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything." I told him.

"Okay." He said smiling brightly as he lowered himself to his knee. "Isabella Marie Swan..."

"Edward!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"Not now Emmett" Edward yelled back.

"You two need to get downstairs right now." Jasper said appearing in the doorway "Wait, what is going on in here?" he asked.

"Jasper what's wrong?" I asked as Edward quickly stood up and pushed the ring box into his pocket.

"Tanya's back."

"And? Why do I need to see her?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"She brought company." Jasper stated.

"Who?" I asked.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"Dad?"

**I'm sorry about the cliffie and that it's taken so long to update but I've had a lot of stuff going on. I've been studying, I was sick (again, but what else is new), it was my birthday and my family threw me a birthday party which was great, but then my sister lost her job and other family drama so my life is pretty much as hectic as ever.**

**I promise to update quicker this time I really do!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Fifteen  
Edward

"She brought company." Jasper stated.

"Who?" Bella asked looking confused while I glared at my brother. Seriously what could garner them interrupting me proposing to Bella?

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" Charlie's voice bellowed from downstairs and Bella gasped.

"Dad?" She asked looking at me shocked; I pulled her closer to me.

"And your mother." Jasper said and I tightened my hold on Bella.

"I'm going to kill her." I roared.

"Edward." Bella said and I shook my head. I grabbed hold of Bella's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom door with me. "Edward, slow down."

"No, Bella I will not. I'm going to go rip her head off!" I snapped and Bella looked down at the floor. "Sorry Love."

"Edward what are we going to do?" she asked me and I sighed.

"You could always run." Rosalie offered quietly coming out of her room.

"No, they're already threatening to call the cops." Jasper said and I saw red. Bella whimpered and I pulled her to my chest.

"I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" I asked her and she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

"ISABELLA SWAN YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES!" Renee screeched from downstairs.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't scream in my home like that." Carlisle said.

"You'll be lucky if I don't have you arrested for kidnapping my daughter." Charlie snapped as Bella and I walked downstairs. I held her hand tightly as we walked down the stairs only to come face to face with her parents.

"So it's true." Renee said looking at Bella as we reached the bottom on the stairs. "What were you thinking?" Renee asked Bella. Bella didn't say anything and looked away from her mother. "Answer me."

"You are in so much trouble. You will not see daylight until your thirty Isabella." Charlie said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked him.

"You keep your mouth shut. You just wait you little shit. See how great you are when you're locked up for kidnapping my daughter." Charlie said.

"Don't you dare, speak to my Son like that." Carlisle told Charlie.

"Get your things Bella you're coming home with me." Her father stated.

"No." Bella said shaking her head and grabbing on to my arm. "No, I'm not. This is my home."

"No it's not." Charlie said walking towards her. His face was red, his boiling literally boiling in frustration. "I'm going to count to ten and you better be upstairs packing your things by the end of it."

"Don't talk to her like that."

"Edward I think it would be best if you and Isabella stopped all of this and she just went home. You know before somebody gets hurt." A voice said and Bella looked up. Tanya was leaning against the door frame of the front door, a smug smile on her face.

"You" I hissed moving to throw her out of the house when Jasper grabbed hold of my arm. "Let go of me Jasper. I need to do this." I told him. "Why are you doing this Tanya?" I yelled. "Are you really that deluded? I love her."

"Oh teenage romances are always so dramatic." She cooed and I could feel the anger coming from Bella.

"Get your things now." Charlie butted in again.

"I'm not leaving." Bella said.

"Yes you are." Renee yelled.

"Why? So I can go home and be miserable again?" she asked. "Graduate from Forks High and go to Community College? And then what? I'm staying here!"

"Oh get over it you're eighteen years old Bella. This won't last." Renee said. "He'll get bored of you and you'll try your hardest to fix it by doing something stupid like, get knocked up, and before you know it you'll be stuck with a kid that you never wanted or planned!"

"Well now that's all out in the open how you feel about me, why would I go anywhere with you?" Bella yelled at her mother. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying here!" She screamed while Jasper pushed calming waves through the room.

"You're coming home with us. Now." Charlie said.

"You know you were never in any trouble until you met him." Renee said glaring at me and Bella shook her head

"I always said Edward was a bad seed." Tanya said.

"Get out." Bella screamed at Tanya.

"Do not scream at her like that she's the only one looking out for you here." Charlie said.

"The only reason she's doing it is because she wants in Edward's pants." Bella said. "She's been jealous of me since before I even met her. She's just doing to get back at me, because I'm with Edward and not her. Well it's not going to happen!"

"Well that won't be a problem because you're never going to see him again." Charlie stated and I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist protectively.

"Go home and pretend I died." Bella said.

"Not a chance." Renee said.

"I'm happy here, so just leave." Bella hissed through clenched teeth. Something was happening with her but I couldn't figure it out.

"Edward what is she doing?" Esme murmured to me.

"I don't know."

"We're not prepared to do that." Charlie told her reaching forward, when something in Bella snapped.

"I SAID LEAVE" Bella screamed and it was like she had pushed this force out from her. Charlie, Renee and Tanya went flying back out the front door. "Oh no."

"What the hell was that?" Emmett asked while Bella looked shocked at the door.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Can you explain what just happened?" I asked her and she shook her head again.

_What? How did that happen? Oh is he asking me something? Not leaving. Can't leave. Won't leave._

"Guys I'm in her head." I said and Carlisle looked at me surprised.

"What?" he asked me.

"She's let me in somehow." I said listening carefully to her frazzled thoughts.

_So thirsty. Kill Tanya. No. No. Not right. What's happening?_

"What the hell was that?" Renee yelled front lawn when Alice tapped me on the shoulder.

"What Alice? I'm kind of busy." I said trying to get Bella to calm down but she kept shaking her head. Her thoughts were completely scrambled and she tried to figure out what had just happened.

_Did I? No. Blood. No. Don't. Charlie. Can't drink Charlie. Daddy. No. _

"Edward you need to get her out of here." Alice told me.

"Okay." I said looking at Bella. "Love, can you run?" I asked her but she didn't respond. "Right." I said picking her up.

"Quick. Take her." Alice said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Alice, I couldn't see her visions now but I knew when Bella snapped out of this she was going to have questions.

"I'm going to fix it." Alice said. "Just go to the cabin." She said and I nodded knowing she was referring to our cabin in Canada. It was perfectly isolated and what Bella and I needed right now.

"Okay." I said as I did a bag landed by my feet. I looked at Rosalie on the landing who gave me a sad smile and I nodded my thanks as I grabbed the bag and slung it over my shoulder before I began running. I headed to the back of the house holding Bella as tight as I could, out the back door and towards the forests. I could hear Charlie and Carlisle arguing in the house but I couldn't care about that right now. I needed to get Bella away from here.

Her thoughts were quiet as we ran. I eventually stopped because I needed to hear her say something. I placed her down on her feet.

"You need to say something." I told her and she looked at me, her golden eyes were so confused and wide. "Bella, I'm going insane here. I know you're scared but I won't let them find you again. Alice has obviously had some vision; you're not going to leave me. We'll make your parents forget this somehow, there has to be some way." I told her.

Bella said nothing and just shook her head over and over again. As if she was trying to shake off what happened.

"Please Love, talk to me." I begged as I pressed my lips to hers.

"I was so scared." She murmured wrapping her arms around my neck.

"There was no way I was ever going to let you leave with them Love."

"I knew that." She whispered.

"Then what were you so afraid of?"

"Killing them." She said.

"Oh Love." I said gently kissing the side of her face. "I would have never let that happen." I murmured.

"Edward what if she only brought them there because she thought I would kill them?" Bella asked. "This has been the longest time that I haven't gone hunting since I became a vampire, and she brings my parents?"

"It's a theory alright." I said and she sighed.

"Now what?" she asked me.

"We've got a cabin, in Canada; it's built in the middle of nowhere. Alice suggested we go there for a couple of days. While they sort this mess out." I explained and Bella nodded.

"How far to the cabin?" she asked me.

"Another hour." I told her. "You okay to run?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said. "Now?"

"Yeah." I told her.

"Wait."

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Ask me." She said taking hold of my arm.

"What?"

"Ask me." She said and I knew exactly what she meant. "We need to do this now Edward, before anything else can happen."

"Bella I don't want to ask you because you're scared."

"Please, I need you right now in more ways than one. And I just think we should go get married right now." She said and I felt like my dead heart tried to jump out my own throat. "Too much has happened and this is what I want, more than anything."

"We can wait Love." I said wanting to give her an out.

"No more waiting Edward, please."

"What about the others?" I asked her, she really knew how to get me to give her what she wanted. Heck I wanted to do this more than she did right now.

My whole body was screaming to have her right now, to console and keep her close to me. And I wanted her to be my wife.

"I think they'll understand. We can always do it again for them if they're that insistent." She said and I nodded.

"I love you so much" I said reaching into my pocket and holding out the velvet box and opening. "I have thought about doing this in so many different ways, but right now this does seem perfect." I said getting down on one knee and she smiled at me.

"It is." She said nodding.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said and I smiled as I took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you. I can't wait to be your wife." She murmured.

"Hopefully you won't have to." I said.

"How far are we from somewhere that we can get married?" She asked me.

"A couple of hours, but we should hunt first. You're going to have to deal with some humans so we need to make sure you're confident enough to do it." I told her and she nodded.

We ran as fast as we could throughout the Yukon and towards Alberta. It took about four hours to get to a point where Bella found some bears. I hung back and tried to figure out a plan of how we were going to pull this off today.

Surely there would be some laws about marriage licenses in place in Edmonton, where I was planning on bringing Bella. I sighed and sat down on a log, trying to figure out how I could pull this off today.

Both and Bella needed this and I don't think either of us could take waiting three days. As I sat the bag Rosalie had passed me hit off my leg. I picked it up and decided to look inside it, curious as to what Rosalie would have packed for us.

I pulled up some comfy clothing, a few c.d's that Bella would like, some money, and a manila envelope. Scrawled across the front in Alice's handwriting was _Read Me_.

I opened the envelope and found a note from Alice.

_Dear Edward,_

_I've just had a vision. Tanya will be here in about ten minutes with Bella's parents and something is going happen. What wasn't clear but you and Bella are going to have to run._

_I've put some money in the bag, along with some clothes. But according to my visions you're planning on keeping yourselves occupied in another way. Jasper always has fake document templates on hand, congratulations Big Brother!_

_Love, Alice.  
P.S. Make sure that new bride of yours knows she owes me big and your vow renewal will be as big and flowery as I can make possible._

God bless Alice, is all I'm saying.

Now I just needed one more thing and we would be set.

The wedding rings.

Bella arrived back from her hunt, her eyes golden from her successful hunt.

"What's that?" she asked me pointing to the marriage license in my hand that I was filling out.

"Alice." I said by way of explanation as I handed it to her to sign. It was already stamped and looked official, Jasper's documents were so good they never got caught when being used. "We just need one more thing."

"What?" she asked me.

"Wedding rings." I told her.

"Well that's relatively easy isn't it?" she asked me and I nodded as I kissed her.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"More than anything. And once we have our little honeymoon, I'm going back to rip Tanya's head off." She said and I nodded. "No one messes with my family like that. Not only did she put Renee and Charlie in harm's way, she threatened our family and that does not sit right with me Edward. Plus you're mine."

"Happy to be." I told her and she smiled kissing me again. "Are you ready? Just another couple of hours." I told her and she smiled.

"I'm beginning to think I was born ready. I just didn't know yet." She said before taking off running ahead of me making me laugh as I put everything into the bag and ran after her.

When we reached the city of Edmonton, Bella clung to me as we made our way through the city.

"Okay let me check where the closest jewellery store is okay?" I asked her and she nodded. "Just keep holding your breathe everything is going to be fine."

She said nothing as I quickly found out where the closest jewellery store was, before we made our way there. Once inside we were relieved to see there was only one person in the room. Bella could easily stay back in cases like this, much like when we had gone shopping in Alaska that day. She was still shaken from seeing her parents and how she had wanted to drink from them, so I knew she wasn't very confident in her ability but I was.

"You can do this." I murmured holding her close to me and she nodded as we approached the counter.

"Hello, how can I help you two today?" the sales assistant asked. My presence had been expelled from my mind as we had been running, while I missed being inside her head I knew I needed to be listening to what was going on right now to keep us safe.

The sales assistant was a middle aged woman, with dyed blonde hair. I only knew this because her roots were dark brown. Her makeup was heavy, her lips painted bright pink and she was wearing heavy eye shadow. The name tag on her uniform told me her name was Veronica.

_Look at them, they look like they just fell out of a Vogue magazine. God she is so pretty, I wonder what they're buying. He is one fine specimen. If only I was twenty year younger, heck age is just number. Although there's no way I could get him away from her._

At least she knew it was never going to happen.

Bella gripped my arm and I knew what she was feeling again.

"We're looking for wedding bands." Bella said, ignoring her previous plans of holding her breathe.

_Life is so unfair. Pretty people marrying pretty people._

"Of course. What style were you looking for?" Veronica asked us. Her longing thoughts gone when she realized she had the chance to make a sale today.

"Well I want to keep wearing my engagement ring, so I want mine to match." Bella said holding her left hand out and I smiled. I loved seeing her wear my mother's ring.

"Oh so you're going to what a white gold band." Veronica said. "And you Sir?" she asked me.

"I'll have a look at some white gold bands aswell." I told her and she nodded. Bella smiled up at me, obviously happy that I wanted our rings to match. I just didn't like yellow gold. It was just an opinion.

Veronica produced some nice rings and I knew when I found the one I wanted Bella to have. It was just a simple band. Not too big, because her engagement ring had a wide stone. It also had small diamonds set into the side of the ring in a circle.

I reached for it and held it up to Bella who had her eye on something else. She picked up a wider, man's ring. It was simple, it didn't have stones on the side but it was a good standard of gold.

"What do you think?" she asked me showing it to me. "You're the one who's going to be wearing it." She added.

"I really love that one." I said before showing the ring I had seen for her.

"Oh Edward." She said smiling at it. "I love it."

"I can't wait for you to wear it." I told her kissing her. She smiled against my lips before pulling back.

_Those are two pricey rings._

Veronica's thoughts invaded my brain pulling me out of our moment and I remembered we weren't alone.

"We would like these two please." I told her showing the two rings we had chosen.

"Do you want to look at a payment plan?" she asked me.

"No thank you. We want to take them with us today." I said as I took out my wallet and handed her my black Amex credit card.

_Holy crap he's rich too? Some people have all the luck._

She quickly took care of our packages and wrapped them up before we left the store, after I made the best purchase of my existence.

"How are you doing?" I asked Bella once we were back on the street.

"Let's just get married and then I can hunt again." She told me and I nodded kissing her.

"You're doing great Love. Not long now, I promise." I told her and she smiled as we walked towards City Hall. When we got there, there was a long queue.

"Oh no." Bella murmured and I shook my head.

"It will be alright Love." I told her kissing the top of her head.

"We're going to be here for hours." She said.

"Give me a minute." I said pulling my phone out of my pocket. I quickly dialled Alice's number.

"I'm trying to save your ass right now, don't call!" Alice snapped at the other end of the line.

"There is a massive line here, what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Fine, give me a minute I'll just do everything." Alice said before hanging up.

"It's going be okay." I told Bella who had head her face pressed in my chest. "I love you, you're okay."

"I love you too." She murmured.

"Mr. Masen?" a voice called and I turned around. "Are you Edward Masen?" a middle aged man in a badly fitted suit asked me.

"Yes" I said automatically. I often go by my human name if needs be. "You are?"

"I'm Mr. Harrow, if you and your fiancée would follow me."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Oh we just got a call saying that our system had a clerical mistake, and that you two actually made an appointment to get married. So if you follow me this way? We're sorry for the inconvenience."

"Never bet against Alice." Bella murmured before kissing my cheek. "Come on. Time to get married."

"After you." I told her with a smile.

***Peeks out from under rock* I know I really crap for not updating but I am really, really sorry!**

**So they're getting married! AND what are you thoughts on Tanya bringing Charlie and Renee to the Cullen house?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**

_**P.s just to keep y'all interested, we all know that after a wedding there's always a lemon! Stay tuned for the next update.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter 16  
Bella  


"Mr. Masen you may kiss your bride." The judge told us and I smiled as Edward stepped towards me. He cupped my face in his hands and smiled at me.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you so much." I told him before his lips collided with mine. We soon pulled away because the judge and the witness stood watching us. We thanked them before quickly walking out of the chambers. "Oh my God" I said turning around to kiss him.

"Finally, I get to kiss you as my wife." He said kissing me again.

"My husband" I said against his lips. "Let's go start our honeymoon?" I suggested holding his hands in mine, my finger running over the new wedding band on his left hand.

"My thoughts exactly" He said with a smirk.

"Lead the way." I told him as he kissed me.

We quickly left the court house, and Edward moved us through the busy city, before we got to the edge of the city limits.

Once we were alone we began running.

I have to say I really love running, it was so freeing and right now I was ridiculously happy.

I had just married my soul mate.

How could I not be happy?

Sure Edward had a penchant for being broody and he had made mistakes.

But so had I and we needed to accept them and move on.

Which we had.

Today was just proof of that.

And I loved that it was just the two of us.

We didn't have a big party that in the end would just be for everybody else.

All Edward and I wanted was to be married and we had done that.

Maybe one day we would say our vows again in front of our family but right now I was happy that I was his wife.

Plus the fact that we finally going to complete our mating connection made me ecstatic.

My whole body was crying out for him as we ran together, our hands linked as we made our way towards the forest.

He smiled and pulled me to him once we were in the thick of it.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured before kissing me.

"You make me feel beautiful." I said. "How far are we from the cabin?"

"Eager?" he teased.

"Just as much as you are." I told him kissing his lips.

"Do you want to hunt again?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said "But I want you more." I told him and he smiled.

"Well I want my new bride completely focused when I take her as mine." He said nipping at my ear. "So you should hunt first."

"Okay." I said nodding as his lips connected with mine. I cupped his face and held his lips to mine.

"Don't take too long though." He said and I nodded kissing him one more time before taking off in a run. Eager to get with him to the cabin, I quickly found some deer and took down about five of them.

Each one I took down tasted amazing, their blood was warm and smooth as it made its way down my throat and soothed my craving, meaning by the time I was done I only had one craving left.

And that was for my husband.

I looked down at my shirt and sighed when I realised in my haste I had spilt blood on myself.

Typical, really wasn't it.

I shrugged and ran back to where I had left Edward; I could tell by his eyes that he had gone for his own hunt while I was gone.

"Why didn't you just come with me?" I asked him.

"I thought about it but the idea of you hunting was too alluring. And I didn't want our first time to be outside in the middle of a forest." He said and I smiled kissing him. "Come on we're about an hour away." He told me and I nodded as he took off running, not letting go of my hand as he did. We ran together and in what felt like no time I was a log cabin appearing in front of us.

Once in front of the cabin, Edward turned around and I ran into his arms. His arms encircled my waist and he held me to him as he opened the door of the cabin. He then lifted me up into his arms bridal style making me squeal making him laugh.

"I'm nothing if not traditional." He told me as he carried me in. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told him as I jumped down. "So...?" I asked teasingly.

"So...?" he countered smirking at me.

"What do want to do?" I asked him.

"I think I have an idea" He told me and I smiled licking my lips as I approached him. I pulled him towards me and opened the first button on his shirt. As I continued opening his shirt he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist and walked through the house, until we reached a bedroom. I smirked as I leaned up and kissed him, while pushing the shirt off his shoulders.

"I missed this." I told him running my hands down his torso and he nodded as he pulled my own shirt over my head, getting rid of the blood stained garment and placing me down on the bed. He pulled off his pants and threw them on the floor before grabbing hold of the front of my jeans and unbuttoning them.

He slowly pulled them off leaving me in just the white lacy bra and thong I had put on yesterday. Thankfully I was a vampire or that would be embarrassing.

"White, how fitting?" he teased as he leaned down and kissed me again. He picked me up and moved us to the centre of the bed. Edward in just his boxer, made it easy for me to see he was heavily aroused by our kissing and what was to come next.

"So what you always wear silk boxers?" I teased him back and he chuckled as he kissed me. "Can you believe we're doing this?" I asked him.

"No" He said as he kissed me. "But it feels right."

"It feels perfect." I told him as his lips moved down my neck. "That feels nice." I added and I felt him smile against my skin as he kissed along my chest and in my cleavage.

"This needs to go." He said as he traced the edge of my bra. "Are you fairly attached to this one?" he asked me.

"No wh-?" I asked as he tore it with a flick of his fingers and pushed it away from me.

"Beautiful." He said before he began his administrations on my breasts. His lips latched around my right nipple, his tongue teasing and flicking at the tip of my hardened nipple while his fingers played with my other one.

My back arched up in reaction to what he was doing, my breathing laboured as he switched to my left breast. I slammed my legs together to try and give myself some friction in my lower regions.

He was having none of that though.

"I'll get there Love." He said and I whimpered as he pulled my legs apart and settled between them before going back to my breasts.

"Edward" I moaned unable to take it anymore and brought his lips back to mine to kiss him. He kissed me hungrily as I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling me closer to him.

"I've been waiting a hundred years for this, for you." He murmured against my lips. "So beautiful." He added as he kissed me deeply.

My hips bucked against his and he moaned grabbing onto my hips and making the motion again.

"Yes" I moaned as I got some of the friction that I was craving but not enough. "Yes, please Baby." I said as he slammed our covered centre together again.

"Are you ready for me, Mrs. Masen?" he murmured in my ear and bit down on it.

He was trying to kill me.

But what a way to go.

"Yes, Edward."

"I think I need to check Love." He told me as he pulled my panties apart and discarded the shreds off the bed. I was completely naked in front of him. "Mine." He murmured.

"Mine." I said leaning up and kissing him, pulling his body back in line with mine. I wanted to see all of him too, so I hooked my feet into his boxers and pushed them over his hips.

I knotted my fingers into his hair as we kissed our naked bodies pressed up against one another, his throbbing member barely tipped against my centre and I wanted him in me.

My whole being was calling out for him. We had denied it so long and now it was finally happening. We were finally completing our mating connection.

Edward's hands traced over the soft hair of my centre, before his finger found my opening. I moved myself against the finger he had inside me, only to whimper when he added two more.

"So ready." I murmured against his lips.

"I can feel that Love." He said, his voice sounds strangled. Like he was holding back. He groaned as his other hand gripped my ass making me moan.

"Relax Edward." I told him kissing gently. "This is meant to be." I added and he nodded as I kissed him.

"I just... I want this to be perfect." He told me and I nodded.

"It will be. We're finally doing what were meant to do. Please, take me as your everything."

"Yes" He murmured as he kissed me as the tip of his erection moved in between my folds. My fingers laced in between his, my legs were wrapped around his and our lips crushed together, we were joined together completely. Practically every single part of me was touching every part of him. I moaned as he pushed in further. He paused and pulled back looking into my eyes.

"I love you" He said and I nodded.

"I love you too." I told him as he pushed the whole way in. I felt a twinge when he broke through my virginity but he let me get adjusted.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Just a second." I said and he nodded nuzzling at my neck. I felt him jerk inside me and I moaned. "Okay, you can move." I told him and he nodded against my neck. I wrapped my arm around his neck and his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me to him, holding me as he gently moved inside of me.

Why did women complain about this?

I was feeling everything that was right in this world I was sure of it. Okay I know this wasn't normal. Losing your virginity was supposed to suck donkey balls, everyone knew that.

But to be honest I was not upset about being away from the norm, because this felt wonderful. Every nerve inside me felt pleasure as Edward moved in and out of me.

He adoringly kissed me and I tried to pour all the adoration and love I felt for him into the kisses I gave him return. I felt like my whole body was building up to something, Edward's movement stayed at the same rhythm and the only thing that could be heard was our moans.

I gripped his shoulder, my nails digging into his velvet skin. I could feel the hard smoothness of his skin against my own and revelled in it. Nothing had ever felt so good.

Every inch of my body was tingling as he brought me to heights of pleasure that made everything I had felt when we first fumbled around each other those months ago, seem ridiculous.

This was passion.

This is what sold millions of vibrators, magazines, novels and videos.

The feeling I had right here was why society was completely obsessed with sex.

I could feel our lust and desire fuse together as one until it was so potent, I could practically taste it.

Every touched was filled with adoration and desire.

Perfect.

"I don't think I'm going to last Love." Edward murmured and I nodded.

"It's okay." I said "I'm close." I told him as he began to move a little bit faster. "Oh yeah, keep going."

He began panting in my ear as I felt my body react to his actions.

Everything inside of me was bubbling up until it reached the surface. My toes curled with the passion as Edward face became pressed up to my neck. His lips placed soft kisses along my neck and I whimpered, pulling his lips back to mine.

All of a sudden it hit me, that intense amount of pleasure. Everything inside of me was on fire. It felt like every single part of me was attached to a live wire, that pumped pleasure into my body.

Edward grunted above me, his lips still joint to mine as he jerked suddenly, before the harsh cool stream of his pleasure filled me.

I cried out as he bucked into me faster, before kissing him again. Oh it felt so good.

When we were done he collapsed down on top of me.

Although we didn't need to breathe we were both panting heavily as he rested his head on my chest.

It was quiet as we revelled in our bliss. Nothing had ever felt this wonderful in my opinion.

He lifted his head up and looked me in the eyes and I knew he felt it to.

I just had this feeling of completeness inside at the moment.

His hands linked with mine and I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine.

"That was..." He began before shaking his head as if he couldn't think of the word.

"Wonderful." I told him kissing him. "Amazing. Life changing. Incredible."

"All that and more Love." He said rolling onto his back. I whimpered when he pulled out of me but he distracted me when he kissed me and pulled me towards him. "You're so beautiful."

"So are you." I told him and he chuckled. "Don't laugh I happen to think you are a beautiful man."

"Why thank you." He said kissing me. "How do you feel?" he asked me.

"Amazing." I told him "I mean seriously I feel so..."

"Complete?" he asked me and I nodded. "Me too."

"It's like that piece that was missing has suddenly been fitted in." I told him and he smiled. "Everything makes sense."

"I feel the exact same. As much as I hate what you did to become a vampire, thank God you had the initiative to do something about us." He told me and I smiled.

"I had to do something." I said moving closer to him. "I needed to have you with me. You're mine, remember?" I teased before kissing him.

"And you're mine." He said linking our hands together again and kissing my left one. "Forever Bella." He told me and I nodded.

"What happens now?" I asked him curiously as his lips travelled down my neck.

"What do you mean Love?" he asked me in between his kisses to my neck.

"Well now that we've mated what happens?" I asked him and he smirked up at me.

"From what I remember about all the others, we can have some time to just enjoy ourselves and our connection." He told me.

"How long is 'some time' though?" I asked him.

"As long as you want it to be." He told me.

"Eternity?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Only stopping for hunting?" he asked me.

"Sounds perfect." I told him kissing him. I cupped his face and kissed him hungrily when he damn cell phone rang. "Please ignore that."

"I was planning on it." He told me as he pulled me closer. The cell phone rang out, before starting to ring all over again. "What the hell?"

"You might as well answer it." I told him. "And then no interruptions." I said and he nodded.

He reached into his discarded jeans and fished out his phone, sitting on the edge of the bed as he did. I missed being in his arms the second he moved.

That had to be something to do with the mating connection. I needed to be touching him.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and wrapped my arms around my husband's shoulder and held onto him.

"What's up Alice?" Edward asked into the phone. "Wait hold on, I'll put you on speaker."

"Hey Sis" Alice called and I smiled.

"Hey Ali."

"Oh my God guys, congratulations! You guys are just so perfect together and believe me I am not calling just to interrupt your honeymoon. I just wanted to give you an update on your parents Bella."

I had completely forgotten about them.

In all fairness I had just received a really incredible orgasm while losing my virginity to my brand new husband. I was a little frazzled okay?

"Yeah, sure what happened?" I asked.

"Well we managed to get them sedated and then transported to a hospital." Alice said.

"But what about Tanya told them and..." I began when Edward calmed me down by kissing me.

"Why do you people constantly doubt me?" Alice asked and Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, go on Ali." I told her.

"We managed to convince them they were in a minor car accident, where they both received concussions. They never got to our house so they both must have had hallucinations because of what Tanya had lead them to believe." Alice explained.

"And what about Tanya?" Edward asked. "Now am I allowed kill her?"

"No Edward, Carlisle says we're still not allowed kill her." Alice said and I chuckled at the pout that was on Edward's face and evident in Alice's voice. "But we did manage to explain that Tanya is 'a little special' to Renee and Charlie." Alice explained.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, we basically said that Tanya is 'not all there' and when her parents were trying to explain that Edward had died they said he 'had gone to be with his girlfriend Bella and he was happy' and Tanya didn't really understand that. And she somehow got away from her parents and found out where Bella lived." Alice said.

"You people are evil geniuses." I told her.

"Oh that's just how we do." She explained and I laughed. "Edward I expect something nice to make up for all of it. And Bella, you owe me the rights to plan a real wedding for you two."

"We had a real wedding Alice." I told her before kissing Edward. "Now if you will excuse us. We have to celebrate that real wedding we had." I told her.

"Have fun you two. Don't destroy the cabin or anything." She said before hanging up.

"What does she mean by that?" I asked Edward as he tossed his phone back onto his jeans.

"When Emmett and Rosalie were first mated they demolished a couple of houses in the fervour." He explained to me with a smirk on his face.

"Really? Demolished?" I asked him. "How would they do that?" I asked innocently matching his smirk with my own.

"Oh don't worry about that Love. You'll see." He said catching my lips with his own before tackling back on to the bed.

By the end of that round the bed was no longer standing and I for one was loving married life.

**So there you have it, this story's virginity is gone. So was their first time what you were expecting?**

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter 17  
Edward

"Do we really have to go home?" Bella asked me with a pout as I pulled up a pair of jeans that I had found in the duffel bag that Rosalie had handed me just as we left the house, the day we had confronted Bella's parents.

We had been in the cabin for over a month now, and I was pretty surprised it was still standing. There were some pretty big patches of the walls missing, and the majority of the furniture was broken. It had been the best month of my existence if I was being honest, but there was still some unresolved issues back in Alaska that I needed to resolve.

Plus the cabin was rather rustic and while Bella and I had spent the majority of the last month wrapped up in each other, we were both beginning to miss the luxury of some of the things of home. Neither of us wanted to leave but maybe it was time for a change of scenery.

Once I had everything resolved back home I was planning on taking Bella to some deserted island, a nice, warm place where Bella could experience the sun as a vampire.

Maybe somewhere like the island Carlisle had purchased Esme off the coast of Brazil, Isle Esme? I had only been there twice myself but it seemed perfect right now. Or maybe I should look into buying Bella an island of her own.

She'd kill me but the rewards would definitely outweigh the punishment.

"Stop pouting." I told her as I handed her the duffel bag. "Think about it Love, the sooner we go back, the sooner I can convince Carlisle to let me kill Tanya for what she did. And then you and I can go on and live our lives without wondering when she's going to try and strike again." I told Bella and she nodded.

"Fine" She said before kissing me. "One more for the road?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Masen?" I asked her and she nodded and she pulled me towards her by the front of my jeans. "Good." I said leaning down and kissing her. "But we have all the time for that when we get back."

"Why are you so sensible?" she asked me as she reached into the bag and handed me my shirt before pulling out her jeans and her blouse.

"One of us has to be." I teased her as I pulled on the shirt and she herself got dressed. Once we were dressed we made some attempt at cleaning up the mess we had made before leaving. "Ready?" I asked her as took off the shoes she had only just put on.

"I like running barefoot." She explained. "Ready." She told me and kissing my lips. She then opened the duffel bag and tossed her shoes in. "You ready?" she asked me.

"Yes." I said kissing her. "Wait." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"What?" she asked wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Just realised this is going to be the longest we'll have spent not completely wrapped up in each other in over a month. Maybe this is a terrible idea." I told her.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it is." She told me "But you have some valid arguments so we better get going." She added before leaning up and kissing me.

"But Bella..." I pouted.

"This was your idea."

"Yeah and I changed my mind." I told her and she smirked.

"Well maybe this might convince you. If you're good I know there are a couple of different outfits I have at the house for your eyes only that I know you'll appreciate." She said kissing me.

"What kind of outfits?" I asked her picking up her hand and kissing it. "Collar me intrigued."

"Lacy, barely there, cleavage making..." She began and I grabbed her hand, starting off in a run. "Bella you've created a monster." She muttered to herself.

"You love it." I said winking at her.

We ran for a couple of hours before we made it to the edge of our property. As we did I hear the others in the house. Bella smiled at me letting me know she could hear them too.

She pushed on ahead of me, eager to see everyone again. So was I but as she ran ahead of me I got an excellent view of her ass, and she was my wife now so I was allowed to look. As if she could hear my thoughts she turned and smirked at me and I shrugged.

"Come on." She said reaching her hand back to mine and eagerly took hold of it. It was hard to have no contact now that we had completed our mating bond.

I hadn't expected the effects of it to be so strong but I swear I felt stronger than I ever had before hand. She was just perfect, maybe I was biased but I didn't care. From the way she smiled at me to the way she looked as we both climaxed she was perfect.

As we reached the front door it was yanked back and Alice stood on the other side.

"You're home." She screamed pulling Bella into her arms and hugging her.

"We're home." Bella said with a smile and I knew my decision to come back had been right.

"And you're married!"

"I know!" Bella said and then they proceeded to squeal loudly.

"Ow" I said as the other all walked into the foyers. Rosalie came to quickly hug me before jumping in on the squealing with the Alice and Bella.

"Show me, show me!" Alice said grabbing Bella's hand.

"You've seen it." Bella said.

"Not the wedding ring." Alice said as she inspected Bella's left hand. "Oh that is pretty. Nice choice Brother."

"Thanks Ali." I said as I got pulled into a hug by Esme.

"I'm so happy you're home." She said and I smiled. "And congratulations." She said before slapping the back of my head.

"Mom" I whined trying to butter her up.

"Next time you get married you call!" She told me.

"We're planning the next one, as soon as possible." Rosalie told Bella who rolled her eyes as Emmett pulled her into a hug.

"So Bella, what's it like being in possession of one of the most talk about virginities since Mary told everyone she got knocked up by the Holy Spirit?" he asked her and she shook her head at him.

"I don't kiss and tell." She said as she hugged Jasper and Carlisle.

"Oh come on Squirt." He said as she came back to mine arms. I wrapped them around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Oh leave them alone Emmett." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"We weren't expecting you back so soon" Esme said and we all walked into the living room. "When Alice said she saw you coming home today we were surprised." She added.

"We have some stuff we have to clear up." I said looking at Carlisle.

"If that's why you came back you can go back on your honeymoon Edward." Carlisle told me.

"I really don't need your permission for this." I told him and Bella frowned.

"Edward, you can't just go and kill a member of another coven who we consider family." He told me.

"Watch me." I told him. "She's messed with my relationship too many times. Carlisle she literally brought Bella's parents here in hopes Bella would snap and kill them." I said shaking my head as I wrapped my arm around my wife's waist. "Reasoning hasn't worked, so now it's time to take action before she does something even worse."

"You really think she brought them here because she thought Bella would kill them?" Esme asked and Bella nodded.

"Think about it Esme?" Bella asked. "I hadn't hunted in days, she had been missing for weeks at that stage. She must have been watching me and when she knew I had gone the longest with hunting, because I was trying to adjust how long I went in between she arrives with my parents." Bella explained. "And then she stood there and goaded me, as if she was trying to get me pissed enough to lose control."

"I hadn't even considered that." Emmett said. "But it does make sense Carlisle."

"Plus imagine what it would have done to Bella if she had snapped. None of us are stupid enough to go up against a relatively new born vampire." Rosalie said. "Plus if she had killed one of them, both of them definitely would have had to die. We're lucky we managed to convince them that Tanya's away with the fairies. Who knows what she told them?"

"And what happens if she exposes all of us?" Bella asked. "I wouldn't put it passed her. She's so obsessed with Edward."

"Seriously can we not just show her how annoying he is?" Emmett asked. "Problem solved." He said.

"Thanks Emmett."

"Just worried about your safety Brother." He said and I chuckled.

"She won't stop and when she finds out that Edward and I have mated..." Bella began.

"Bow-chika-wah-wah" Emmett called and Rosalie slapped the back of his head. "Sorry."

"She is going to be pissed." Bella said finishing her sentence.

"I still don't think violence is the answer. I've known the sisters a long time. Much longer than I've known any of you and I'm not prepared to let you go do this." Carlisle said and we all sighed. He was blinded by his severe sense of loyalty. He then stood up and left the room leaving us all sitting there shocked.

"Esme?" Bella asked and Esme frowned.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't go against Carlisle. He obviously feels strongly about this." Esme said. "I'll talk to him but maybe there is another way."

"There's not." Jasper murmured. "It's like Maria all over again." He said and Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Before Jasper met Alice and they came here he was a member of a different coven. And he was..." I trailed off looking for the right word.

"Involved." Alice said through gritted teeth and I nodded.

"And he was involved with a woman named Maria. Maria used Jasper's military training to start an army of newborn vampires to reclaim her territory down south." I explained. "But when Jasper tried to leave she wasn't too happy."

"She tracked Jasper down about thirty years ago and let's just say the way she and Alice fought makes you and Tanya look tame." Emmett said to Bella who's eyes widened at Alice.

"No one touches my Jasper." Alice said rather cryptically.

"And where is she now?"

"I spread her ashes in New York, she always said she hated anywhere but the South." Alice said wickedly and we were all reminded why we don't mess with Alice. Jasper shrugged behind Alice.

"Edward?" Esme asked me and I looked up at her. _Maybe you should go and talk to Carlisle. Alone._

"Yeah." I said nodding as I kissed Bella's temple. "I'll be back in a while." I told her and she nodded.

"We'll be drawing her wedding dress." Rosalie called and I smirked at my wife before leaving the living room.

"No we won't because I'm already married." I heard Bella say.

"Shush you, a courthouse wedding if not good enough for my sister." Alice said I chuckled as I could practically hear Bella's eyes roll.

I knew Carlisle was in his study so I headed to room that was towards the back of the house. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Come in, Son." He called and I opened the door. I shut the door behind me. "Congratulations by the way. I don't think I said it when you both arrived." He said. "How is married life?"

"Carlisle" I said letting him know I wasn't here for just a chat. "You've watched me be alone for nearly a hundred years now. Why are you not allowing me to protect the one I love?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Edward I was alone for three hundred years. You were alone for 95 years, there's a difference." Carlisle said standing up. "The Denali's were the first ones I ever met who didn't think me strange for wanting to have a more humane life. They accepted me as one of their own and helped me get established here in America. If I hadn't who knows what would have happened? Maybe I wouldn't have changed you. And then you would have died and never met Bella." He said. "It's not a pure black and white picture Edward."

"Carlisle she nearly exposed us." I told him.

"And since when are you the Volturi Edward?" he asked me. "You exposed us when you told Bella."

"I didn't tell Bella, she figured it out." I said. "It's not like I would have deliberately dragged anyone into..." I began when he interrupted me.

"I'm not letting you kill family." He told me. "Because one day you'll regret it."

"No I won't. If killing Tanya means I can have a happy life with my mate free from the threat of someone who is supposed to be family well then I will definitely not regret setting Tanya on fire." I told him and he frowned.

"Edward you're blinded by newly mated lust."

"No I'm pissed off because Tanya is insane and you're not letting me do anything about it." I told him. "What if she hurts Bella?"

"We won't let that happen, Edward." Carlisle said and I shook my head. "You know we wouldn't."

"But that would mean one of us would have to stand over her for the rest of eternity, right? Have you met Bella? I will not have my wife resenting me or the rest of this family because you won't let me do this."

"Bella won't resent you or any of us. She'll understand."

"What kind of life is that Carlisle? You wouldn't expect Esme to live it." I told him. "I'll do this with or without your blessing to be quite honest." I told him.

"No you won't." He said. "I am the head of this coven Edward and you don't have my permission to do this."

"You're pulling rank?" I asked him. "What the hell is going on here Carlisle? You know what she did was terrible. Bella could have killed her own parents."

"I know." He said "But there are some things you don't understand and you'll just have to accept that I know better than you do when it comes to this." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work for the hospital, to get done." He said.

"Fine." I told him before walking out of the office and slamming the door behind me. I stormed past the living room and upstairs towards my room when I stopped. The hallway where mine and Bella's rooms had been was gone and I was facing a wall.

"Hey" Bella said from behind me and I turned around.

"Where are our rooms?" I asked her.

"Oh that?" she asked taking hold of my hand and leading me towards white double doors that I had completely missed. "Alice and Esme decided that now that we're married we should have a large suite like the others do so they combined our rooms." She said pushing the door open and showing me the room.

They had done it up really well. All my were on one wall along with Bella's books, there was a new bed which was bigger than the one Bella previously had. My leather day bed sat adjacent to our little library. They had expanded the ledge of the big bay window so that two people could sit on it and look outside. The room now had a fire place, with a television mounted over it.

In the corner sat my three computer screens on my desk, and a chair. Mine and Bella's laptop's sat on the two bed side lockers, and on my side sat my IPOD dock. My white baby grand now also fit in the room, along with the bench something I was happy about.

"We also have a full bathroom now, not just an ensuite." Bella said leading me through the massive closet "Alice restocked both our closets by the way." She told me before pushing open the door to our master bath.

There were two sinks and two mirrors. The cabinets underneath the sink held our individual toiletries, they weren't necessity but sometimes hair product came in handy especially with my mop of hair. We also had a massive shower cubicle which had full body jets and could also be turned into a sauna.

"And finally" Bella said sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "According to Alice it's a heated Jacuzzi tub with jets." She explained running her hand along the edge of the bathtub.

"That sounds interesting." I told her leaning in and kissing her.

"I think I need a bath." She said biting her lip. "Care to join me?"

"Well someone needs to wash your back, my dear wife." I told her.

"And you're just the 'someone' I want doing it." She said and I smiled. "Will you go grab some towels and I'll get this going?" she asked me.

"Of course Love." I said "Are there not a set in the cabinet?" I asked her and she shook her head. "I'll be back in a minute." I told her kissing her cheek.

I heard her moving around the bathroom as I walked through our suite and into the hallway towards the linen closet.

"Do you like the room?" Alice asked me and I looked around to see her smiling at me.

"You did a great job on it, it's perfect." I said reaching in and grabbing two large towels and one to stand on.

"I'm so embarrassed about not getting your bathroom linens, don't worry though they're on the list." She told me and I smiled.

"Don't worry about it Alice." I said giving my sister a hug.

"So what do you think it up with Carlisle?" she asked me.

"No idea, but this isn't over. You're with me right?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Tanya messed with the wrong vampires. No way is she getting away with this." Alice said and I nodded. "We're just going to have to convince Carlisle of that."

"Yeah." I said shutting the linen closet door.

"Enough of that though." Alice said. "Go enjoy your bride."

"What do you think I've been doing for the past month?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Oh I know, remind me to never look into the future of a pair of newlyweds ever again." She said and I frowned "I didn't see much, and like you haven't looked into my head at the wrong time."

"Not on purpose." I told her before walking back into mine and Bella's suite and shutting the door.

Carrying the towels into the bathroom I smiled when I saw that Bella had lit candles and turned the lights down so that the bathroom was dimly lit.

The water was still running as my wife reached for some bubble bath and put it in.

I placed the towels on the counter top before going and standing behind her kissing her neck, which was exposed to me because her hair was twisted up.

"You taste amazing." I murmured kissing along her neck while my fingers quickly opened the buttons on her blouse. "Would you believe I missed this in those few hours?" I asked her and she smiled turning back and kissing me.

"Yes, because I did too." She said opening my shirt and pushing it off my shoulders. We quickly finished stripping before I climbed into the bath and she sat down in between my legs. "This is nice." She said picking up my hands and linking them with hers.

"Mmm hmmm" I said nodding as my lips attached themselves to her neck again.

"So what happened?" she asked me.

"When?" I asked distracted by her skin and the quiet noises of appreciation she was making.

"When you spoke to Carlisle? I was up here getting the tour of the suite so I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on in his study." She explained.

"He doesn't want me to do it." I told her.

"But you still want to?" she asked.

"Of course I do Bella. She's threatened you countless times, plus what she did with your parents was unforgivable. She could have exposed us all and provoked you to do something that would have devastated you." I said and Bella sighed.

"That is true." She said.

"Bella, I'm just worried that she's never going to get it through to her thick skull that I don't want her and I don't want you to have to spend the rest of eternity looking of your shoulder because Tanya's insane." I told.

"I know Love." She murmured kissing me. "But maybe it's just a case of staying away. Carlisle obviously has his reasons for being so against it."

"Something's not right." I told her. "He's never kept secrets from me before."

"Maybe he has and you're just realising it now." She explained. "It will be fine Edward. We'll make do. We're planning on going away soon in anyway; we'll be far away from all of this. And who knows? While we're gone Tanya might meet her mate and all this will just be an unfortunate misunderstanding."

"How did you get so wise?" I asked her.

"I read a lot." She said and I laughed kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**I'm so sorry this is late, but once again I have been sick. I feel like I used that excuse too much but alas I am actually sick quite often. But enough about that! I'm going on my holidays for two weeks. Just me and my friend in Europe for two whole weeks, no computer, no studying, no work, no hospital appointments! Just fun.**

**But don't worry my pretties, as always when I depart from the land of a thousand welcomes, I put you in the trusty hands of my loyal servant, sorry, friend Gedz! She has the next two chapters and has been advised to update next Saturday and the Saturday after that, so don't worry you'll find out what happened next, if you'll notice, I didn't leave it on a cliffy because I'm going away, because I'm that nice!**

**So review, let me know what you think. And I'll be back in two weeks, choke full of European culture and ready to settle back into my writing more, to get this story done.**

**Love you all!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter 18  
Bella

I was sitting on mine and Edward's bed reading when there was a knock on the bedroom door. I could tell by the scent outside it was Carlisle, which made me curious. Normally Carlisle would call you downstairs to speak with him, he didn't like discussing things in the bedrooms and felt his study was more suited for conversations.

That isn't to say I only spoke with Carlisle when it was something important but lately he had been rather cagey, especially since him and Edward has disagreed about what to do with Tanya. I wouldn't say I had stopped talking to Carlisle but he had disrespected my husband by disregarding him so quickly and I would support Edward in this no matter what.

"Come in" I called looking up from my book. I wasn't really reading it as diligently as I normally would. Edward had gone with Jasper and Emmett to pick up some new gadget the three of them just had to have and I was missing him. I was trying to distract myself, in vain, by reading but I couldn't connect with this new book. "What's up Carlisle?" I asked him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked me and I nodded putting my book to the side. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "What I'm about to tell you I've never told anyone else and neither can you." He said.

"Okay" I said somewhat confused.

"That includes Edward." He said and I frowned. "Bella, please can you just do me this one favour?"

"Fine" I said. "What is it?"

"There's a reason I can't let Edward kill Tanya." He explained and I leaned forward. "And it's been eating at me for over a hundred years now. I've managed to keep it a secret from Edward but I have to tell someone and you're the only one who can keep it from him so..." He said.

"What?" I asked wanting to know what was such a big secret that I couldn't even share it with my mate.

"Now you have to understand before I changed Edward I was very lonely and I was confused, conflicted with my humanity and blood lust." He explained. "I met the Denali Coven half way through the 19th century." He added "And they showed me that I wasn't crazy, you know? They were a more mature coven who had been able to settle with this diet and there was no reason I shouldn't be able to do the same."

"That's fair enough I suppose" I said and he nodded. "I don't see why it's such a big secret though." I said with a shrug of my shoulder when he gave me a look that said this conversation was not over. "Go on." I told him having a feeling I would regret agreeing to keep this a secret.

"Well again I would like to point out how lonely and conflicted I was at the time when I met them." He said and I realised what he trying to say.

"You didn't." I said and he gave me a grim smile. "Carlisle you slept with Tanya?" I asked him.

"You always were quite deductive. You would have been a great detective, follow the family line of police investigation." He told me and I sighed not wanting to think about my father right now. "But yes for a time Tanya was my lover."

"Does Esme know?" I asked him still shocked at what he had just admitted to.

He had slept with Tanya?

Oh my God.

Can vampires hurl?

Because I feel like I'm about to.

"No." He said and my jaw dropped. "And she can't, she knew I wasn't exactly a virgin when we got married but still if she knew who my past lovers were she would be quite upset."

"Wait!" I said holding my hands up. "There's more that one? How many notches in that bedpost do you have?" I asked him "Wait I don't want to know." I said shaking my head.

"It's not uncommon for a vampire to have lovers before they find their mates Bella. Not everyone is as virtuous as your new husband was." He said and I sighed.

"So you don't want Edward to kill your past lover?" I asked him. "Well I suppose that makes sense, you don't still have feelings for her do you?"

"Of course not. Esme is my mate Isabella!" He said and nodded knowing better not to mess with Carlisle when it came to Esme.

"But why not just explain it to Edward?" I asked him.

"Because he's too loyal to Esme." Carlisle said. "When it was just the three of us he and Esme bonded over the fact that they were both changed within years of each other. Plus she's very maternal over him; he easily fell into the role of the son she had lost while she filled in for Edward's own mother Elisabeth." He explained. "Edward would never keep this from her."

"Fair enough." I told him "How did you get Tanya to keep the secret?" I asked him and he gave me a sheepish look. "Carlisle?" I asked him.

"I made a deal with Tanya when I met Esme." He explained and I nodded. "She's always had a thing for him and she is quite beautiful Bella, you must admit that. I thought it was an obvious connection." He said and I gasped.

"You promised her Edward?" I asked him and he nodded. "But... I thought you changed Rosalie for Edward? What were you expecting him to start up a harem of women or something?" I asked.

"I knew they weren't mates Bella from the beginning but Rosalie is also very beautiful and I was hoping she would awaken the more dormant parts of Edward, and then he would see Tanya was his obvious match." Carlisle explained.

"Wait you're telling me that you changed Rosalie to be Edward's sex toy in hopes that it would awaken his libido and then he and your ex lover would be mated?" I asked and Carlisle nodded. "Do you realise how crazy that sounds? Wait crazy isn't the right word, idiotic is. Do you realise how idiotic that sounds?" I asked him. "And what about Rosalie, Carlisle? She hates being a vampire."

"Bella had I known how strong Rosalie's maternal instincts were I would have just let her bleed to death that night. You do not know how guilty I have felt ever since I discovered that Rosalie once felt her one purpose in life was to be a mother and I took that away." He said.

"That doesn't justify your actions Carlisle." I told him. "How dare you play with people's lives just to satisfy your own needs. So that's Edward you signed away, Rosalie who's dreams your destroyed, your own mate who you're keeping this secret from and now my life is mixed up in all of this?"

"I know that I messed up Bella." He said looking away.

It was then something dawned on me. Something I was not happy to just accept.

"So, in a roundabout way you're saying I fucked up your little plan?" I asked him and he sighed. "Well I'm not giving him up Carlisle." I said. "Edward and I have been through enough without your crap so no way am I letting you ruined my marriage."

The thoughts of it was enough to make me hurt if I was being honest. There was no way he could expect me to give up my mate just so he could make good on some deal he made.

"I'm not asking you Bella. But please, talk him out of killing her." He said.

"Why should I?" I asked him. "Why should I do anything for you? What's to stop me going and telling everyone what you did?" I asked him.

"You promised."

"I didn't think you would tell me something so horrible Carlisle." I told him.

"Alright I understand you're mad at me and that's fine. But think about Esme, think about what it would do to her if she found out I've had her socialising with an ex lover of mine for the past seventy years! Plus poor Rosalie it would devastate her more so then she already is." He said.

"And how long do you expect me to keep this secret?" I asked him.

"It won't be an issue soon. The Denali's are getting sick of Alaska; they've been here for almost a hundred years now. They're thinking of moving to South America. Once their gone Edward will have no reason to worry about Tanya." He said and I glared at him.

"Eternity is a long time to be waiting for someone to attack." I told him.

"She won't Bella. Tanya is bound to find her own mate soon." He explained.

"And what if she doesn't Carlisle? She's nearly five hundred years old and it hasn't happened yet." I said. "I'm just supposed to let her obsess over my mate until someone else strikes her fancy? How is that fair to me?" I asked him.

He stared at me when I heard two cars pull up. It was obviously the boys back and the girls, who I hadn't realised, were out but they must have been if Carlisle was telling me all of this.

"You can't say anything." He told me and I frowned.

"I don't want to keep this from him."

"You promised." He said before getting up and walking the door. "Just think about Esme."

"Fine." I told him. "But I hope you know you have put me in a horrible position." I told him "Now please get out of my room." I said picking up my book again and opening it.

He left shutting the door behind him and I slammed my book down on the bed beside me. What the hell had Carlisle been thinking? The mating connection wasn't something gradual; you didn't learn to be someone's mate. It happened from the instance you met. The fact that Carlisle believed Edward would just stumble onto the fact that Tanya was his mate was ridiculous.

Plus the idea of Tanya being Edward's mate was making me feel sick.

And what about poor Rosalie? He had only used her to try and get Edward to think sexually? She had never asked for this life nor did she want it and now this?

I always thought Carlisle was someone who we could all trust but it would seem the good doctor had some skeletons in his closet that he hadn't shared before.

The door opened causing me to look up from my musings.

"Hello Love." Edward said walking over to the bed. He shrugged the jacket that Alice had made him wear off of his arms. "Missed you." He said leaning in and kissing me.

"Missed you too. Did you get the I-...?" I asked trailing off having forgotten what he was going to purchase.

"Yes. I got the phone." He said showing me the new I-Phone he had gotten and I smiled "And I got you..." He said handing me a box.

"I have a phone." I said interrupting him as he walked towards the closet to put away his jacket.

"Two for one special" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah right." I said as I opened the box and pulled out the phone. "This is nice though." I said turning it on and seeing Edward had already downloaded some apps and programmed numbers for me. "Thank you." I said as he walked over and laid down on the bed beside me. "Did you get anything else?" I asked him.

"Not really, Emmett got new sneakers but I usually leave that stuff up to Alice if I'm honest."

"You're better off." I told him as he took out his new phone and began tapping away at it.

"So what did you get up to while we were gone?" he asked looking up at me. "Was Carlisle up here?"

"Yeah" I said. "We were just catching up. You know checking in on the new vampire, that sort of thing." I lied even though I didn't want to. This issue between me and Carlisle was so not settled but I could necessarily bring it up now that everyone was back at the house.

"Well everyone can see you're doing wonderfully." He told me and I smiled. "So I was thinking about where we should go to finish our honeymoon." He said.

"Oh I like that topic of conversation." I said taking the phone out of his hands and putting it on the bedside locker "Where were you thinking?" I asked him rolling so that I was laying on top of him.

"Well I don't think I've told you this but a couple of years ago Carlisle purchased Esme an island off the coast of Brazil." He said and I sat up.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well she loved the weather in Brazil but we can't really enjoy it with the whole sparkling thing so this was a great alternative." He explained running my arms.

"So you want to go to the island?" I asked him.

"Well it was when I was thinking of the island that I got an idea." He explained and I looked at him confused. "So I've spent the past couple of days in negotiations and I got the phone call today."

"You didn't." I said sitting up and he nodded. "Please tell me you didn't just by me an island?"

"Why? It was practically a steal Bella." He said sitting up.

"Where the hell is it?" I asked him.

"About two hours off of Portugal." He explained. "Right in the gulf." He added "I've done my research; it's perfectly located for winds and how much sun it gets. My real estate agent says it needs a little bit of work but once we start building the house..."

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "Most husbands just bring their wives on vacation for a week or two to a tropical island. Not buy them a tropical island."

"I'm not 'most husbands' Isabella." He told me turning us so that I was on my back. "Think about it, complete paradise, no one to interrupt us for miles upon miles, no nosey siblings listening in, I won't have any thoughts bugging me, you and me alone. The only times we need leave is if we want a different scene for hunting." He explained kissing my neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me into accepting this present?" I asked him.

"If I was planning on doing that would it work?" he asked me, his nose nuzzling my throat, while his hand moved to my breast.

"I'll tell you once you have." I teased him and he ripped my shirt clean off. "Seriously?" I asked him.

"I missed you so much today." He said kissing me and I moaned against his lips knowing I had felt the exact same way. I pulled at his shirt and it fell apart in my hands.

"Pants off now." I told him and he nodded as I opened his jeans and he kicked them down his legs. He then picked me up around my waist and pulled my leggings off me, leaving me in just my bra and panties.

"So are you going to accept the...?" he began and I pulled back and glared at him. "Stopping talk now." He said.

"Good husband." I told him kissing him again. I pushed so that he was on his back again pulling away his boxer shorts as I did. "You really did miss today me didn't you?" I asked him and he growled as I took hold of his erection. Pumping it with my hand he growled and I moaned against his lips.

Edward then pulled me closer to him and undid my bra at the back before throwing it across the room.

"I'm not the only one feeling a little lonely today was I?" He asked me as he dipped his finger into my panties and slipped into me.

"Definitely not" I told him nodding my head. "So good Edward" I moaned as he added another finger and pulled my panties down my legs. I kicked them off my legs cupped his chin as I kissed him, clenching around his fingers.

"You're definitely ready for me aren't you Love?" he asked me and I nodded unable to speak as he pinched my clit.

"Oh" I moaned "Edward please, now" I whimpered. In response he thrusted into, impaling me with his cock. It felt so good. I felt as if I could feel him everywhere and that was exactly what I wanted to be feeling.

"So good, Beautiful." He murmured in my ear and I turned my head to catch his lips with my own.

We were so wrapped in one another that we didn't hear anyone approaching our room.

"You two" Emmett's voice boomed through the door. "Peel yourselves off one another."

"Piss off Emmett." I yelled and Edward chuckled kissing me.

"Now, now Potty Mouth it's time for you to go hunting. Doctor's orders." He told me. "Apparently it's been eight days."

"I'm kinda busy Emmett." I told him.

"You hardly think I want to miss time with Rosie to bring you hunting now do you?" he asked me and I growled.

"Just a minute." I told Edward. I ran to the closet and pulled on my robe before opening the door. "Why do you have to be the one to bring me hunting?" I asked.

"Because Bells, it's kind of easy to track you and Lover Boy over there... oh jeesh Edward cover yourself." Emmett said and I turned and winked at my husband "With your combined scent, it much safer if I go and mess up the scent a little bit."

"Fine." I told him. "You could have least let us finish." I told him.

"In all fairness Bella, he's been a virgin for over a hundred years, I thought he would be finished." Emmett said before busting himself laughing and I slapped his arm. "I'll wait downstairs. If we're lucky it will only take a little while to hunt."

"Sorry" I said walking over to the bed.

"Why are you waiting eight day to hunt?" he asked me sitting up.

"You go ten sometimes." I told him.

"And I've been doing this much longer than you have." He explained. "Bella for as new as your are to this life you are making excellent progress. But don't push yourself too hard." He reminded me.

"I want to go hunting with you." I told him and he nodded.

"Believe me Love I do too. But Emmett is right, if Tanya does decide to attack she will be thrown off by Emmett's scent, she won't be anticipating him." He explained and I nodded, but I was still pouting. "How about when you get back we put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign?" he asked me kissing me.

"Yes please. I still have to be seduced into accepting your over the top gift don't I?" I teased running my hands through his hair.

"That you do. I'll draw up the plans for the house while you're gone so you can tell me how much _work _I need to do to get you to agree." He said and I nodded.

"I'm thinking a lot." I told him. "Now come on, you ripped my shirt help me figure out this damn closet."

"But I don't want to cover you up." He said running his under my robe and up my thighs.

"You want me to go hunting with Emmett in the nude?" I asked him.

"I wonder do we have a poncho in here." He said running past me making me giggle.

Ten minutes later I was downstairs dressed and ready to go. I kissed Edward goodbye before he made his way up to ask Alice could he borrow her sketching table.

"Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece." Emmett said and I rolled my eyes at him before we started running. Emmett was great to hunt with because he pushed you to get as much as possible. You could really pig out when you went with Emmett.

But after taking down a couple of bears I all of sudden became very contemplative.

I just kept thinking about everything Carlisle had said and what that meant for everyone.

Emmett was off taking down a buck so I sat down, feeling completely overwhelmed by it all.

"Yo Bells, you wanna take down another doe? I can smell a heard... wait, what's wrong?" he asked me kneeling down beside me.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"You and Edward are so alike." He told me.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"So what's eating at you?" he asked me.

"Can't say." I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I promised I wouldn't." I told him and he nodded. "Emmett?" I asked him and he looked up. "How does Rosalie feel about being a vampire? Truly?" I asked him.

"Loathing isn't a strong enough word to describe it Bella." He explained. "I have a feeling had she had to wait as long to find a mate as Edward did, she would have killed herself. I know I'm the only reason she's still here, which is why I make sure that woman is happy over everything else. If she's unhappy I will fix it." He told me. "Why?" he asked me.

"What if she found out there was another reason why Carlisle changed her?" I asked him.

"Like what?" he asked. "His reasoning for changing her in the first place is ridiculous. He thought she would be a good match for Edward, not because he wanted to save her. Because he wanted to something to keep Edward busy." He explained. "At least everyone else was changed because someone wanted to save them." He said and I nodded. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I know something."

**Dun, dun DUN!**

**I know, I know, how could he could he do such a thing?**

**Review to let me know what you think.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**

**&the loyal servant, Geddy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter 19  
Edward

"So how many bedrooms is the house going to have?" Alice asked me as I sat sketching the house I wanted to build on Bella's island. I needed the design to be so amazing that it would distract her from the fact that I had bought for an island. "I can't see it until you decide!" She exclaimed.

"I'm between three or four." I explained. "You know just encase any of you come and visit us." I added and she smirked at me. "What?" I asked her.

"More like how many rooms are you planning to demolish with your wife, I went up to the cabin, and I saw what you two did to that poor antique bed." She told me and I smirked. "And you don't have the decency to look embarrassed, Edward Cullen you are a changed man." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I turned back to my sketch.

"So in a way Emmett was right." She said and I looked up confused. "You really did just need to get laid." She said and I shook my head.

"You can leave now." I told her.

"This is my bedroom." She exclaimed.

"Well then let me take the table." I told her.

"Not a chance, Jasper built that for me. I don't want you and your wife getting freaky on it." She said and I laughed, mainly because no surface was safe in mine and Bella's bedroom so Alice was probably right. "So did you figure out what crawled up Carlisle's butthole and died?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"I'm still trying but he's being very secretive with his thoughts and..." I began when I heard Emmett running back to the house. I couldn't catch his thoughts but he was thinking a hundred thoughts per second and they were murderous.

I could then hear Bella running behind him.

"Emmett, don't kill him." She yelled trying to catch up.

Something was definitely wrong here.

"What in the world?" I asked Alice who looked just as confused.

"I have no idea." She said as we ran downstairs. We met Rosalie just as she rushed down the stairs, obviously hearing her husband's approach. "Rose what's going on?"

"Don't know but I know something is wrong. I don't know who Emmett's planning on killing but it can't be good. I've never seen him this angry well not since..." She said.

"When?" I asked her.

"Since I told him what Royce did to me" She explained. "What the hell could have happened to make him this angry?"

"No idea, but let's go get him." I told her and she nodded as we ran downstairs. Emmett burst through the door. "Emmett what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Where the hell is Carlisle?" he asked me and I looked at Alice confused.

What could have made Emmett so angry at Carlisle? It was baffling.

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"He knows why." Emmett said pushing past me and out of the kitchen.

"Emmett!" Bella called from outside the door, when she ran flat into my chest. "Hi" She said looking up at her. "Where did he go?"

"Are you okay?" I asked her cupping her face.

"I'm fine Sweetheart." She told me before turning her face and kissing my right palm. "I swear."

"Okay, are you sure?" I asked her.

"Positive Love." She told kissing me. "I'm just worried about Emmett."

"What the hell happened?" I asked her curiously. "Emmett is really upset." I added.

"Um..." She began when we heard a crash. "We should really go check what happened there." She told me and I nodded.

"I still want an answer." I told her.

"I'm still trying to figure out that part Babe." She said linking hands with me as we walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway where Jasper was trying to pull Emmett away from Carlisle.

I was now thoroughly confused. I had never know Carlisle and Emmett to have a disagreement. Sure they had little spats if Emmett was a little lacked with controlling his behaviour, but nothing like this.

"A little help here?" Jasper asked me and I nodded letting go of Bella's hand and helping him pull Emmett away. "What the hell is going on here?" he asked Emmett who jumped to hit Carlisle again. Esme and Rosalie stood on the stairs in shock watching as one's husband attacked the other. I managed to catch Emmett this time and pushed him back, I then stepped in between the two of them.

"What happened, Brother?" I asked Emmett. He was always calling me 'Bro' but that didn't feel right so I went with brother. Plus Emmett was my Little Brother. We had bonded when he had been a newborn and I was getting back onto the human blood wagon.

"Ask him." Emmett said looking at Carlisle with disgust.

"I have no idea what I did Emmett." Carlisle said.

"So what Bella told me is a lie huh?" Emmett asked and I looked at my wife. What the hell did she know that would cause this type of reaction?

"You promised you wouldn't tell." Carlisle hissed at Bella before squaring up to her, my instincts to protect my mate kicked in and I let go of Emmett to stand up to him.

"Don't you dare speak to my wife like that." I warned him. I didn't care if he was my father or not I would not let anyone talk to my wife without respect. "I don't know what is going on here but I will not have you disrespecting her." I told him.

"I apologise Edward, but Bella and I had an agreement." Carlisle said and Emmett hissed.

"I couldn't, not tell Carlisle. How is it fair to anyone involved if you don't fess up?" she asked. I still continued to stand in front of him, staring at him. "Honey stand down." She told me, putting her hand on my shoulder and I shook my head. "Edward, please Love." She said.

"Fine." I said moving back so that I was standing beside her. I took hold of her hand. "Let me in?" I asked her and she looked at me confused. "Your thoughts. I need to get into your thoughts." I explained.

With Carlisle as the one being accused of something it was my job as second in the coven to take charge of the situation. I needed to get the full story so I needed to get into her thoughts.

"I can't do it on demand." She said

"You know something and I want to know what it is. So figure it out." I snapped. Did she have to fight me over everything? Seriously I was asking her for her help.

Everyone was looking at me and Bella, waiting for an answer and she sighed.

"Don't speak to me like that." She hissed and I nodded feeling bad but I wasn't happy that apparently she was keeping something from me.

"I'm sorry Love."

"It's okay." She said squeezing my hand, letting me know she knew that I was just frustrated right now.

Didn't mean that she was going to let it go. I was going to be in the dog house now.

"Can you please let me in?" I asked her and she sighed, looking at bit lost.

"I could just tell you." She said and I shook my head. Carlisle was blocking his thoughts from me and Emmett was too angry for me to make sense of his thoughts. I needed to see what Carlisle had told her in order to understand what was so terrible.

"Bella" I said and she sighed. "Breathe." I told and she nodded. She closed her eyes and did whatever it was she did to let me in because suddenly I was out of everybody elses head and in hers.

I saw everything, what had happened earlier this morning, what Carlisle had told her and then why she told Emmett. By the time it snapped back, due to her losing control of it, I was furious.

"You did what?" I yelled at Carlisle squaring up towards him. Everything that I had seen in Bella's mind had me seething with rage.

How dare he?

Alright no one said vampires had to remain virgins until they met their mates, but he should have been honest with Esme from the start.

And to barter away my life like that? To keep his own precious secret?

But it wasn't what I saw about me that was the most disgusting. I looked to my sister. When I had rejected Rosalie Carlisle had been devastated, now I really know why.

This was going to break her heart, even more that it already was. Rosalie looked at me worried.

While Rosalie and I had never been the best of friends, she was still my sister and I knew what her deepest desires were. To know what I now knew was making me feel sick.

"Edward" Bella murmured and I shook my head as I turned my attention back to Carlisle.

I never thought Carlisle would provoke this kind of anger in me.

"What is all this about?" Esme asked.

"It would seem that..." I snapped when Bella glared at me reminding who I was talking to. This wasn't Esme's fault, just her husband's and Tanya. "Sorry Esme, this isn't your fault." I told her.

"We should all go into the living room." Bella said.

"No I want to know right now." Esme demanded and I nodded.

"This morning Carlisle admitted to Bella that the reason he won't let me end Tanya is because before you were changed Esme, they used to be lovers." I explained. "And to get her to keep this a secret he told her she could have me." I said and Esme gasped.

"Is this true Carlisle?" Esme asked him and he looked down, not saying anything.

"Emmett? Why are you so mad about this Baby?" Rosalie asked him but he shook his head. "There's more?" she asked me and I nodded. I didn't want to say this. But this needed to be out in the open.

"Carlisle felt that the only reason I hadn't mated with Tanya was because I hadn't had a sexual awakening as it were." I said and Rosalie looked confused. "So he changed you that night in the hopes that you would awaken that part of me and then I would see that Tanya was my mate. And she would keep her part of the deal to keep it all from Esme."

I had known Rosalie for seventy years now and I don't think I had ever seen her look so devastated.

"What?" She asked. "No, no." She said. "Carlisle tell me this isn't true." She said.

"Rose..." Carlisle began.

"It's true?" she asked him.

You could hear a pin drop in the room, even without our vampire hearing, it was that quiet as we waited for Carlisle to say something to Rosalie.

"Yes." He said and she immediately bristled.

"So all that shit you fed me about this being my purpose and this life being my destiny was just crap. All you wanted was a sex toy for your Son so you could hide your past lover from your wife?" she asked him.

"There's more to..." Carlisle began to it but Rosalie cut across him, obviously not wanting to hear it.

"I wanted a baby!" She screamed at him. "I still want a baby! They might have been able to heal me; you don't know that they couldn't have. You stole my life for your own personal need? I HATE YOU!" She screamed before running up the stairs. We heard her bedroom door slam seconds later.

"Rosie" Emmett called running up the stairs after her, his anger forgotten now that he knew his mate was hurting. "Baby, let me in." He called and I sighed this was horrible.

Bella looked shocked as she watched Rosalie run up the stairs. Alice just shook her head.

Esme stood frozen in her spot.

"Es-.." Carlisle began when she stopped him.

"Don't you dare try and talk yourself out of this." She told him. "These people are not your pawns, they are my children! You do not get to play God." She told him. "You have had me socialising with your past Lover. Defending her, calling her my own family? And using our children as barter?" she yelled.

"Darling..." He began when Esme held her hand up to him.

"I can't look at you right now. I need to go comfort my daughter. Edward if you could deal with your father I would much appreciate it." She told me and I nodded. "Rosalie?" I heard her call before she began speaking softly.

"How could you?" Alice asked Carlisle "And then to keep it a secret?" she asked me.

"I did what I felt I had to do."

"And why did you tell Bella?" Jasper asked and I looked at him wanted that answer for myself. Why now all of a sudden?

"Because she's the only one who can keep a secret from Edward." He explained and Bella looked down at her shoes. "I figured it would be the best way to get all of this off my chest." He explained.

"So what? You decided to make my mate keep secrets from me?" I asked him. "You know better than that Carlisle." I told him.

"Well it obviously didn't work." He said and I shook my head.

"We're going to need you to leave, and I'm going to let it be up to Rosalie and Esme when you come back." I told him.

"That's understandable." He said.

"Go up and pack some clothes and your work. Take some money and a card with you. If you need more contact Jasper." I told him and he nodded before quickly running up the stairs.

"What are we going to do?" Alice asked me and I shrugged. "You know this means you're in charge right?" she asked me and I nodded.

"What?" Bella asked me looking up at me.

"Edward's second changed, so he's next in line as it were. Esme might have done but she won't want to be in charge right now, Edward's the only one with the experience, plus he's the most mature with our diet." Jasper explained and I looked at Bella.

"That means putting off the rest of our honeymoon for a little while." I told her. "I'm going to have to stick around here, make sure everything stays standing." I explained.

"We've got eternity Baby don't worry about it." She said and I nodded. "You should probably go talk to Rose." She added.

"I am probably the last person she'll want to talk to, well besides Carlisle." I said and Bella shook her head.

"Despite how much you annoy her she does think of you as a big brother." She explained. "Think about it."

"Did you get your hunt?" I asked her and she nodded. "Come with me?" I asked her.

"I really think you should..." She began when I cut her off.

"Bella, please." I said and she nodded. I took hold of her hand and we waved at Jasper and Alice before I led Bella out the backdoor. We walked to the edge of the property before I pulled her into my side. "So why did you keep it from me?" I asked her.

"I was trying to figure it out in my own head, what it meant for you and for Rosalie. And I knew you're perspective about the whole issue, you know being a vampire and mating but I've never asked Rosalie what her deal was. I just knew she never really happy about becoming a vampire." She said with a shrug. "So I just asked Emmett and then he wouldn't leave it alone."

"But did you really mean it when you told Carlisle you would keep it from me?"

"I wouldn't have been able to." She said. "It was killing me to not tell you earlier but again, sometimes I need to just work through things on my own Sweetheart. It doesn't mean I don't want to talk to you about it but just that I needed a minute. I promise had I not told Emmett, I would have told you at some stage this afternoon." She explained.

"Okay." I said. "This is so weird." I told her as I sat down on the ground and she nodded. "I can't believe Carlisle did this."

"He thought he was doing you a favour." She said as she sat down beside me. "In his mind it made sense you know?" she asked. "I can't believe you're making him leave."

"I have to Bella. It's what's best for the coven right now." I told her and she nodded resting her chin on her knees.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"That's the first time I've ever heard any of us refer to this as a coven. Normally it's the family." She explained with a sigh. "We're all so close it's so easy to forget there are protocols and lines of succession." She explained and I nodded. "Did I know you were second in line?"

"Believe it's not something I ever thought would matter. It's not like Carlisle's going to die of old age or anything." I said. "I've only ever been in charge when he and Esme have taken some time away together. Other than that it's always been him." I explained rubbing the back of my neck.

"Right." She said before taking hold of my arm and wrapping it around her shoulder. "I think you'll be an amazing leader." She said kissing my jaw line.

"Thank you." I said kissing the top of her head. "It's going to be a lot of work, let me tell you." I told her and she smiled.

"I'll help." She explained and I nodded. "Plus it should be fairly easy." She said and I laughed. "What?"

"You have no idea." I told her.

"Well then explain it to me." She said and I shrugged. "Edward come on." She said.

"Well first there's finances, like paying the bills, making sure our investments are all in the correct investors. Also we have funding backing charities and start up businesses which need to be managed."

"I thought Jasper was in charge of the finances." Bella explained.

"And who do you think is in charge of Jasper in that regard?" I asked her and she nodded.

"What else?" she asked.

"Then we have the subletting business. Some of our properties are sub-letted all over the world so I'll need to check up all those agreements. Our other properties. Stock investments. The upkeep of our storage unit payments."

"Okay..."

"And then the identification matters, making sure that all these transactions are safe and untraceable." I explained. "And that no red flags crop up about any of our identities."

"Wow." Bella said. "I didn't realise there was so much work." She explained.

"And that's not to mention the Volturi." I said shaking my head as I remembered the rest of Carlisle's responsibilities.

"The who?" Bella asked me.

"I told you about them at your birthday party?" I reminded her and she shook her head.

"I don't really like remembering that night Love." She told me and I nodded realising she would have some memory holes of that night.

"The Volturi are like the government for vampires. Self appointed of course but they set the laws and all covens must abide by them or you know, death." I explained and Bella nodded.

"And now you'll have to deal with them?" she asked me.

"Last time I checked with Carlisle, he said Aro was about to start another check up on the American covens."

"Does that happen often?" she asked me.

"Every couple of hundred years." I shrugged.

"And what they'll visit?" she asked.

"No they'll send representatives or call on us to go to Italy, the actually leaders never leave Italy." I explained.

"Oh." She said before we were quiet. "Can I suggest something?"

"Of course, Love." I told her.

"Just relax, you've been living here with Carlisle for decades, you know the ins and outs of this coven like the back of your hand. Everything will be fine. I trust you." She said kissing my temple and I smiled pulling her close to me.

"Always the optimist Love." I teased her and she giggled. It was then I heard Carlisle car pull out of the off the garage and away from the property. "Here we go." I said with a sigh.

"Don't worry we'll do this together."

**Well you hardly thought Bella was going to keep it a secret? And Edward's in charge now!**

**Geddy: And that's the last update from me, Irish will be back from her European Culture-filled travels in a few days (I assume, she never tells me these things, just bosses me around ^_^) but she'll be back with a new update soon enough after that. It's been a pleasure. BYEEEEEEE.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**

**&the loyal servant Geddy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter 20  
Bella

It had been over a week since Carlisle had left and Rosalie was still refusing to leave her room. I sat on mine and Edward's bed wondering how I could possibly approach her about all of this. Edward had told me it wasn't my responsibility but I still felt like I should be doing to help my sister at this time.

I heard her and Emmett talking quietly in their room, so I knew she was still in there. I decided it was time I bit the bullet and talked to her about all of this. Edward was downstairs in Carlisle's study under a mountain of paperwork, and I was goin stir crazy not doing anything.

I walked down the hallway towards Emmett and Rosalie's room, when Alice appeared in the hallway holding a box in her arms.

"Hey you, I feel like we haven't talked forever." Alice said and I shrugged. It had been so crazy since Carlisle left. It took Edward and me a couple of days to find everything in Carlisle's office and then I had to go hunt so I hadn't seen much of the family. "How are you holding up?" she asked me. "You do realise it's not your fault right?" she asked me.

"I'm alright, I still feel bad about how everything came out but Edward's been great." I said smiling thinking about my amazing, currently overworked husband. He was so worried he was going to mess up in his responsibilities as coven leader that he was working over time in my opinion. "What about you?" I asked. Alice had always looked up to Carlisle so this must be a shock.

"I'm okay. I just can't believe that he would be capable of something like this." She explained and I nodded. "But I think Edward's doing an amazing job. He's really stepped up." She added and I nodded.

"What have you got there?" I asked her pointing to the box in her hands.

"My receipts for last year, Carlisle told me they didn't need to be in for another month but Edward wants them now." She explained and I nodded lifting the lid and looking in. "Once Jasper comes back from his hunt he's planning on helping Edward with this stuff."

"Oh great." I said. "I've been reading some accounting books so I have a rough idea but maybe Jasper can show me how to do some of this stuff so I can help too you know?" I asked.

"Couldn't hurt." She said. "So what are you up to?" she asked me.

"I was just going to check up on Rose." I said and she nodded. "Have you talked to her?" I asked.

"No, she doesn't want to see anyone." She explained.

"I just feel so helpless, you know?" I asked and she nodded.

"That's our sister their and there's a bond. I know you two haven't always gotten on but I feel like since you've became a vampire the three of us have been closer. It's killing me that's she's so hurt." Alice said.

"Yeah" I said. "I'm going to try and talk to her." I explained.

"Okay, I'm going to bring these down to your husband."

"Make sure he hasn't suffocated under the mountain of spreadsheets." I told her.

"Will do." She said with a soft laugh before she walked down the hall. I walked down the hallway and knocked on Rosalie and Emmett's door.

Emmett opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway, shutting it behind her.

"Hey Squirt" He said.

"Hey Em, how is she doing?" I asked him.

"Not good." He said. "She hasn't let anyone into her all week but I need to go hunting Kiddo. So she says you and Alice can come in but she doesn't want to see anybody else." He explained.

"Of course." I said. "Go hunt. I'll watch your girl." I told him. "If you see Alice on the way, tell her to come up." I added and he nodded.

"Thanks Bella." He said and I nodded.

I walked into their room and shut the door behind me. She was sitting on their couch, her hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing a tank top, sweats and Emmett's shirt and she still looked like a freaking model.

Seriously Rosalie had the looks that any model would sell their soul for but I knew she would give it all up if it meant she could have her own baby.

"Hey Rose." I said sitting down beside on the couch.

"Hi" She said giving me a weak smile. "Thanks for sitting with me."

"I was actually coming down to see you when Emmett left. I'm worried about you and I miss talking to you too." I told her and she nodded.

"I miss you and Ali too." She explained. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in Sis." She called and Alice appeared in the door.

Alice came over and sat down on the arm of Rosalie and Emmett's couch.

"How are you feeling?" Alice said squeezing Rose's shoulder.

"Like shit." She said shaking her head. "I can't believe that's why he changed me." She said and I nodded wrapping my arms around her and holding her to me as she tearlessly sobbed.

"He is a bastard." Alice explained. "Like how dare he do this to you?" She said and I nodded.

"Like it's been bad enough to know all these years that I wasn't fit for purpose when Edward rejected me but now to find out that Carlisle hadn't even intended me to mate with Edward when he changed me. He just saw me as a means to an end." She explained and I nodded. "And then it was all for nothing because it didn't even work."

"Carlisle did something really stupid Rosalie." I said shaking my head. "But you can't let this rule over your eternity." I explained and Alice nodded.

"Bella's right Rosalie." She explained. "You need to go and show Carlisle that you are more than just some bimbo he can use to hide his secrets."

"Emmett and I are thinking of leaving." She confessed sitting back from me and I looked at her shocked.

"Just for a little while right?" I asked her and she shook her head. "But Rose, we're a family."

"Bella, Carlisle is going to come home eventually." She explained.

"Edward said Carlisle is not allowed back until you say so." I told her and she shook her head.

"Esme may be hurt by his actions but they are mates Bella, they can't stay apart for too long. This family can't lose Esme." She said.

"We can't lose you or Emmett either." I told her and she sighed. "Alice?" I asked and Alice nodded.

"Rose you've been my sister since I got here, I can't imagine life around here without you and Emmett." She explained.

"We knew it couldn't last forever Alice." Rosalie said and I swallowed back my own cries.

"Don't make any rash decisions Rose." I told her. "Maybe Carlisle and Esme will decide they want to leave." I added and she shook her head. "What?"

"It's not just Carlisle who I don't want to live with anymore." She explained.

"Who?" Alice asked when Rosalie looked at me and I nodded.

"Edward" I told her and she nodded. "But he had nothing to do with this." I explained.

"Bella I've lived with the knowledge that for the past sixty years that he didn't want me here and now I know Carlisle never really wanted me here either, I'm going to go somewhere where I'm wanted. Somewhere with Emmett." She explained.

"But where?" Alice asked.

"We're thinking we'll go to New York." She explained. "Or who knows, we might go to Europe, or South America. We haven't really talked about it much, except for the fact that we're going. We might just travel for awhile and then pick the place we like the most."

"And you're sure this is what you want to do?" I asked her.

"I think we have to do it." She explained. "Who knows, we've always wanted a family. Maybe's it's time we started our own coven." She explained. "Kind of like how Esme is with all of us." She added. "But only if people want to be changed."

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said hugging her. Alice hugged her from behind.

"I'll come back and visit you two. But just think about it, once I go Carlisle will probably come back and then you and Edward will be back on your honeymoon Bella." She explained. "Where are you guys going?"

"He bought me an island." I told her and she laughed. "I know, I just don't understand that man sometimes but a deserted island with no one but my husband for awhile sounds marvellous if I'm being honest."

"Maybe Jasper and I should go away too for a little while. Or we could stay here. Esme and Carlisle will probably go to her island to reconnect and I quite like it here."

"Plus the Denali's are planning on moving on out soon, so you'll have all the hunting territory to yourself." I explained and she nodded.

"Some couple time might just be what we all need you know?" Alice asked me and I nodded.

The three of us stay talking for awhile, just chatting about small, frivolous things ignoring the glaring issues that were facing us. After awhile Emmett returned so Alice and I decided to give him and Rosalie some privacy, she did seem brighter when we were leaving so that was good.

"What do you think of all this?" I asked Alice as we walked down the hallway.

"Maybe their right you know?" she asked me. "For so long there were only seven of us and I think we all felt on some level that if we disbanded Edward would be alone. But now he has you, maybe we should all go off and enjoy and immortality for awhile. We've been settled for so long, it would be nice to just spend some alone time with Jasper again."

"Apart of me is worried about how much I'll miss everyone but the other part of me is telling me to take Edward and just run away, so we can be alone and enjoy being together for awhile. It's been a constant fight since the day we met and it doesn't have to be that way anymore you know?" I asked her.

"Exactly." She said. Jasper appeared on the landing, obviously just having gotten back from his own hunt.

"Evening Ladies." He said and I smiled. "What are you all talking about?" he asked me.

"Alice will fill you in. I have to go figure out a plan to drag my husband away from all that paper work." I told him and Alice smirked. "What?"

"It's really nice hearing you call him your husband. It feels right." She told me and I smiled.

"I know." I said. "Have a good evening." I told them and they nodded before going into their suites. I walked back to mine and Edward and went towards the closet. Stripping off the clothes I had been wearing all day I put on a purple lace matching bra and panties set before pulling on a white linen shirt that belonged to him.

I listened out and could hear that everyone else was in their suites so I knew I was clear to go down and surprise Edward. I pulled the shirt around me tightly before running downstairs to the study and opening the door.

Edward was sitting at the desk furiously typing and scribbling notes on a legal pad. I shut the door behind me and walked over to him, but he didn't look up.

"Everything alright Love?" he asked me while still looking at his work. He was so dedicated to making sure everything stayed intact while Carlisle was gone.

"Yes, just checking in." I told him walking around so that I was standing behind the chair he was sitting in. "How's it going?" I asked looking at the screen.

"Fine, Carlisle just had a lot of things that needed to be taken care of that he was obviously putting aside until he had some time off work. But it mounted up a bit and I'm still trying to figure out the systems." He explained.

"I think you should take a break Love." I told him as I rubbed his shoulders. He had done this for me a couple of times and I loved it, plus I knew he was getting stressed.

"Yes, please." He said as I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his neck. "Whatever did you have in mind?" he asked turning to face me, catching his first look at what I was wearing.

"I think you can guess." I told him climbing onto his lap.

"And I really hope I'm right." He said leaning in and kissing me.

"How about you take me up to our room let me strip these clothes off of you and then you can do whatever you want with me." I told him and he growled nipping at the skin just under my ear lobe.

"I like the way you think Love." He said kissing me again before I felt myself being picked up and carried up the stairs. The door to our suite slammed shut behind us as I was pushed up against it. Moaning I pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head and he pushed his shirt off my shoulders. I opened his jeans and pushed them over his hips as he grabbed me by my waist and lifted me up to his height. I wrapped my legs around his waist and our lips joined together again.

He pulled me away from the door and carried me over to our bed. I pulled him down on top of me, our lips never parting. I loved not needing to breathe; it meant I never had to pull away from him.

His hand splayed across my ass, before grabbing hold of it. He gave my right cheek a squeeze making me buck against him.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured kissing along my neck. I wound my fingers into his hair, enjoying the feel of his silky tresses in my hands as I scratched at his scalp. "Mine." He said nipping at my neck.

"Yours." I panted before bring our lips back together again. I had missed him today while he had been busy, and I wanted to make up for it now. His fingers played with the waist band of my panties as we kissed, before he tore them off with a quick thug. I expected him to take my bra off next when he pulled away from my lips and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Nothing could possibly wrong in a moment like this Love." He told me and I smiled at how romantic he could be. "I just was wondering if you would let me try something."

"What?" I asked him curiously. We were still fairly new to this and we hadn't ventured fair. We only had two positions so far, missionary and standing up so I was curious to see what he wanted me to do.

He leaned forward until his lips were grazing off my ear.

"I want to kiss every single inch of your body." He murmured and I moaned. "How does that sound?" he asked me

"Amazing." I told him when I realised what he meant. We definitely hadn't done anything like that. Not that I didn't want to but I heard guys didn't really like it. "Wait you mean...?" I asked him and he nodded. "Are you sure you wanna do that?" I asked him sitting up.

"Of course I do." He told me.

"But some guys think it's really gross. Like I had a friend back in Arizona who's boyfriend broke up with her because she asked him to do that." I told him.

"Well I've heard it can be quite pleasurable for you and I want to try it." He told me pushing me back into our pillows.

"Okay but if it's gross you can stop." I told him.

"You just relax and enjoy this." He murmured kissing me again and I whimpered against his mouth. He began trailing his kisses along my neck and then my chest, where he pulled at the centre of my bra with his teeth until it broke away. He then pulled it away from my chest and off my arms.

"Seriously there is a clasp you know." I scolded him and he shrugged.

"You love it." He said.

"I liked that bra." I told him.

"Me too, don't worry I'll get you a new one." He said before taking my nipple into his mouth making forget what we were bickering over.

I threw my head back onto our pillows as his lips let go of my nipple and moved further south. He placed kisses all down my stomach and then he settled in between my legs. Taking hold of my knees he lifted them up over his shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"Now remember what I said if you want too..." I began when his lips moved to my centre and I immediately lost the ability to speak.

Oh my God.

His tongue moved in between my folds as his fingers, who had sneakily made their way in aswell were adding more stimulation.

My entire body flushed and I was completely soaked as I felt him down there. I looked down and moaned as I saw his bronze head in between my legs.

I moaned and threw my head back as he worked me down there; my entire body was throbbing as he continued his actions.

Edward moaned against me and I bucked against his mouth. His fingers left me as he used his hands to take hold of my hips.

"Yes" I moaned loving the feeling of his strong hands on me.

Eventually I couldn't take any more of it, what with his strong hands and his tantalizing tongue I was lucky to have lasted this long.

He continued his actions as I came, crying out his name while my every thought was praising that tongue of his. He kissed and sucked down there as I basked in my afterglow.

"So?" he asked me resting his chin on my lower abdomen.

"If I said I wasn't convinced would you do it again?" I asked him teasingly and he smirked kissing me. I moaned as we kissed still feeling euphoric after my mind blowing orgasm. His erection still trapped in his boxers poked at my thigh.

Deciding it was my turn to try something new I grabbed his shoulders and turned us around so that he was on his back.

"What are you doing Mrs. Masen?" he asked me and I smirked as I pulled his boxers down, freeing his erection.

When Edward and I had gotten married, we did it in his human name and it had just kind of stuck. I was automatically a Cullen because of my transformation but I was a Masen through marriage which I loved.

It was a name that just Edward and I shared which made it all that more special to me.

"You'll like it I promise." I told him as I sunk down on his erection. I splayed my hands against his lower abdomen to give myself leverage as I moved up and down. Edward's hand grabbed at my hips again and pulled me down on him hard.

"So good" He moaned leaning up to kiss me. I cupped his chin to hold his lips to mine as he continued his rhythm of slamming me down on his cock.

We were both panting against each other's lips as we felt the sensation build up inside us. He gripped my hips tighter and slammed me down harder as he got closer.

Our kiss didn't break as we came; his tongue plunged into my mouth knotting with mine own.

I shuddered against him and he groaned as we both came hard. We stayed in actions riding out our highs until we both slumped down in exhaustion our lips coming detached as we did.

My left hand went to his chest while my right arm wrapped around his neck. I kissed the bottom of his chin and he turned his face down so that he could kiss me.

"That was incredible." He told me kissing me and I smiled.

"A good distraction then?" I asked him and he nodded.

"The perfect distraction." He said bring our lips together again and rolling us over so that I was on my back. "I love you."

"I love you too." I told him kissing him. He dropped down on his side to lie down beside me pulling away from me. "Do you want to get under the covers and snuggle for awhile before you have to get back to work?" I asked him.

"It's like you can read my mind Love." He told me as we pulled back the covers and climbed underneath them before I rolled onto my side and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "So what were you reading today?" he asked me tilting my chin up so that I was looking up at him.

"I wasn't. Rosalie, Alice and I were hanging out in Rose and Emmett room while he went hunting." I explained.

"She let you guys in?" he asked me and I nodded. "How is she doing? I had to tune everybody out all day so I could get a handle on all of this stuff." He explained.

"She's okay. But she and Emmett are leaving." I told him and he looked down at me shocked.

"You did tell her that Carlisle isn't allowed back until she says so right?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah but Carlisle is Esme's mate, no matter how mad we all are at him. Esme's been out visiting him all day." I explained and he nodded. "He'll come back eventually Edward, you know that and so does Rosalie." I explained.

"And there's no way I could convince her?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"She had other reasons for not wanting to live here Love." I told him and he realised what I was talking about. "I'm sorry." I said.

"No you're telling the truth." He sighed pulling away and lying on his back.

"Hey, I know it's not really your fault." I said kissing him. "But this is what she's thinking right now and we have to respect that." I explained.

"Yeah" He said.

"Plus will it really effect you and me?" I asked him and he turned to face me. "Well we do have plans to go to my island for a couple of years right?" I asked him.

"It's going to take me more than a couple of years to let you off that island, my Love." He told me taking hold of my hand and kissing it. "So yeah you're right in that regard."

"Alice thinks that Esme and Carlisle might go to Esme's island for awhile to reconnect as well." I added and he nodded. "I know it's sad to think of everybody being apart but you've all been together so long, maybe it will be good to spend some years apart." I told him kissing him.

"It couldn't hurt." He said. "It will just be weird I suppose, not having them with me."

"Well you'll always have me." I said turning around so he could spoon me.

He wrapped his arm against me again and rested his chin on my shoulder; he turned to kiss just under my ear.

"And believe me, that's all I need."

**I'm back!**

**After spending two weeks traipsing around Europe (literally I was in London, Amsterdam, the Rhine Valley, Munich, Venice, Florence, Grindelwald(Switzerland), Paris and then back to London) I am finally back in the land of 'cead milte failte'. I have to say I feel wonderfully cultured and experienced!**

**Geddy was a great help *cough* servant *cough* as ever and I hope you all loved the updates! I missed reading reviews in real time but coming home to three hundred emails was fun!**

**Right now Ireland is enjoying a blissful heat wave and with my holiday hangover (there was a lot of booze, heh, heh) my mojo for writing is a little off, but fear not loyal readers I have a few ideas and tricks up my sleeve so hopefully it will return soon!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter 21  
Edward  


I took a deep breath as I knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in." Esme called from the other side of the door. I opened it and walked in to find her sitting on her day bed reading a novel. "What can I do for you Edward?" she asked me.

"I just wanted to check in on you. I seem to keep missing you these past couple of days." I told her and she nodded shutting her note book. "How are you doing?"

"As best as can be expected." She explained and I nodded. "I miss having him here but you made the right decision."

"I suppose you've heard about everyone's plans?" I asked her and she nodded.

"The girls are right, Carlisle and I have talked about going to the island to spend some time together as a couple." She explained. "I think it will be good for us, to just be a couple for awhile and not worrying about the family."

"You deserve that." I told her and she smiled. "Has he apologised to you for keeping the secret?" I asked her.

"Many times. But we've decided to not talk about it anymore. What's done is done and while he made mistakes he's my mate and I'm bound to him for eternity. I can't be holding grudges. Bella showed me that." She explained.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You have had tough obstacles to overcome. And after what you did she could have held a grudge but she opened her heart again and now look at the two of you." She said and I smiled looking down at my wedding ring. "I know he thought he was doing what was best and that he's not perfect."

"Alright." I said. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I added and she nodded.

"You're a good boy." She said hugging me.

"I've been lucky to have good mothers who raised me right." I told her and she smiled. "Are you going to see him today?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm heading out in the next hour, once he's finished his shift at the hospital." She explained.

"Okay. Have fun." I told her. "I'll let you get back to your book." I said before heading towards the door.

"Edward?" Esme said making me turn back to face her. "It's okay that you miss him. You can be both angry with and love someone at the same time. No one would be mad at you for missing him." She said.

"Thank you." I said before walking out of her door and shutting it behind me. I sighed trying to figure out what to do now. I know what I wanted to do, talk to my wife about all of this.

Bella was in Alice's room talking to her and Rosalie about furniture and paint charts for the house on the island, and I didn't want to interrupt girl time. I had finally gotten the plans finished and the house was quickly being built, I was surprised how easily she was accepting all of this. But I think the girls were just happy for the distraction away from the Carlisle subject.

Emmett had come to me the other day and told me, he and Rosalie were leaving next month. They had bought a house in Brooklyn and were going to enjoy the city this winter, and that they might come visit Bella and I during the summer if we were on her island. I was glad they had plans in place but I was sad to see him go. I was sad to see Rosalie go too, I had known her since the 1930's but we had never been that close. Emmett had been like a brother to me since the day he arrived here.

I had been an only child while I was human and I was sceptical about having siblings, but Emmett really opened my mind to the idea. Although he could be crass and obnoxious he was also one of the most loyal, kind and friendly people you could ever meet on this Earth.

While the girls were upstairs planning paints and flooring, Emmett and Jasper were out hunting. I decided to go to the study and try to look busy so I could avoid Alice and whatever crazy colour scheme she was trying to talk Bella into using in the house. I trusted Bella to make the right decisions about our future home and I honestly didn't care what shade of beige the curtains were.

I was one hundred percent certain that unless Bella was, wrapped up in one of those curtains, naked I wouldn't notice them for the first year or so.

Of course it was a mistake to think of my mate naked while she was preoccupied but I was really restraining myself. We were only a couple of weeks mated and I wasn't in the mood for sharing her at all. The sooner the house on her island was ready, the sooner we could get out of here and really enjoy the first stages of our relationship, completely secluded with none of this drama to distract us from one another.

My phone beeped in my pocket and I pulled it out to see who was messaging.

_How many shades of blue are there? – Bella_

_Probably enough to keep the three of you up there for eternity Love. – Edward_

I quickly sent the message back. My phone beeped again and I opened the message.

_Now she wants to go shopping. Do you want to come with? I'm still not really comfortable with going out to where humans are. The guys are headed back to come too. – Bella._

_Sure, I can't leave my beautiful wife to suffer at the hands of my evil pixie of a sister now could I? – Edward._

I smirked sending that back and I could hear her giggle upstairs when she got the message.

A second later her response came to my phone.

_Aw, aren't you sweet. Alice is practically climbing out of her skin because she wants to know what I'm typing. Oh well... Also she says if you're coming with us you have to change your shirt because you're not allowed out wearing that – Bella._

I smirked as I stood up from the office chair and headed upstairs. I knocked on Alice's bedroom door and she opened it.

"You rang?"

"What's wrong with this shirt?" I asked her.

"It's a white plain t-shirt, who do you think you are? An Abercrombie and Fitch model?" she asked me.

"Are you saying I couldn't pull that look off?" I asked Alice who rolled her eyes at me.

"You're no Jasper or Johnny Depp." Alice said as Bella pushed past her.

"You could totally be an Abercrombie and Fitch model Baby." Bella said leaning up and kissing me.

"Thank you." I said with a smirk. "See I can pull it off." I said.

"She's blinded by love." Rosalie muttered from Alice's bed were she was flicking through a magazine.

"I heard that." Bella said.

"I didn't said it for my health." Rosalie said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"So if I'm not allowed wear this, what am I allowed wear?" I asked Alice.

"I trust Bella, she'll pick." Alice said and I shook my head.

"I only dressed myself for a good what fifty years before I met you, you know?" I asked Alice.

"And be thankful that the camera quality wasn't very good back then." She said.

"My poor Baby. Did they just pick on you like this all the time like this before you met me?" Bella said before taking my hand.

"All the time." I told her and she laughed.

"Come on and we'll get you dressed." She laughed.

"Be quick you two we're leaving once Emmett and Jasper get back." Alice called and I shrugged.

"Sometimes picking out clothes takes a long time." I said as I pulled Bella down the hallway. She giggled as I pulled her into our room and kissed her.

"Come on, I can hear the guys we better get you something to wear." She said as I continued to kiss her as I ran my hands under her shirt. "Edward, we don't have time."

"I can be quick."

"I know baby, but..." She began when Alice banged on the door.

"I was not kidding." She yelled and I groaned dropping my head to Bella's shoulder.

"Just think of the deserted island." Bella told me.

"Or we could not go and spend the rest of the day wrapped up in one another." I told her and she seemed to be thinking about it when Alice banged on the door again.

"Don't think about it you two." Alice called and Bella sighed taking my hand and leading me towards the closet.

"I can never find anything in here." Bella said and I shrugged as she opened some drawers and looking through my clothes. "Take this." She said handing me a green polo shirt. "You're going to have to change your pants too."

"You do realise that I am capable of dressing myself." I told her and she shook her head.

"Nope." She said kissing me before finding me a pair of dark wash jeans. "Wear these." She told me handing them to me. She then went to her own part of the closet.

"Are you getting changed aswell Love?" I asked her pulling my t-shirt over my head and tossing it into the laundry basket, or as Alice referred to it the Goodwill basket.

"No I'm just taking stock of what I have so when Alice tries to convince me I absolutely have to have something I can be sure I already have three of them." She said. "Plus I need something to distract myself because I watch you get changed we'll never get out of here."

"So I'm distracting?" I asked her pressing my hips against her from behind.

"Just a little bit." She told me turning and kissing me. "Are you still not dressed?"

"I got distracted."

"You're going to get us in trouble with Alice." She said.

"We could take her." I said leaning in to kiss Bella again when Alice appeared in the doorway of the closet not looking impressed.

"Oh really?" Alice asked me and I frowned as Bella giggled. "Will you please just hurry up, we've got to drive two hours to the mall."

"Fine." I said. "You're going to need to get out." I told Alice.

"Why? We've all been swimming before." Alice said.

"He's going commando." Bella said and Alice looked at me shocked.

"Bella!" I yelled at my wife. "We don't need to share everything Love."

"Oops."

"Edward those are four hundred dollars jeans that you're shoving your balls into." Alice said before walking out of the room. "But some boxers on you'll be trying stuff on while we're out."

"Yes Sister Dearest." I yelled after her while Bella reached into my underwear drawer and pulled out some underwear. "It's your fault that I'm not even wearing underwear." I told her as I pulled down the pants I was wearing and pulled up the boxers shirts over my half mast erection.

"How is it my fault?" she asked me.

"You took mine this morning." I told her and she smirked remembering our quick hunt this morning where we had gotten a little bit distracted.

"Well you started that by ripping mine." She said. "Speaking of which I should probably change too, if we're going to be trying on stuff."

"Alright I'll help you get out of those clothes." I said kissing her and she laughed.

Twenty minutes later Bella and I were walking downstairs hand in hand. She was completely changed aswell after we got distracted again, what can I say? I'm a lucky man.

"Finally." Emmett said and I shrugged as Bella put her phone into her handbag.

"Despite how long it took you two to get ready, good work on his outfit Bella." Alice told me and Bella smiled kissing my cheek. "Right I was thinking we take two cars. Bella's BMW and Emmett's jeep." She said and I nodded, they were the biggest cars we had right now. I had yet to pick out a replacement for the Volvo so we just used Bella's as our everyday car.

"Right, but I'm driving my own car." Bella said looking at me pointedly.

"Would I go up against you?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding? We can't get him to stop rubbing himself against her." Emmett muttered and Jasper spluttered trying to hide his laughter.

"Very funny assholes."

"So all the girls in one car and all the guys or?" Emmett asked changing the subject.

"I was thinking I would go with Bella and Edward, just in case she needs to be relaxed once we could to a more human populated area." Jasper offered.

"What do you think Bella?" Rosalie asked and I looked to my wife.

"Jasper's plan makes sense." Bella said and I nodded.

"Okay I'll go with Rose and Em." Alice said before kissing Jasper and following them out to the car.

Bella pulled her car keys out of my back pocket and walked towards the garage.

"Shot gun." Jasper called and I rolled my eyes at him as we walked out to the car.

Bella was already in her seat adjusting her mirrors as Jasper sat in the passenger seat. I grumbled as I got into the back.

"So where are we going?" Bella asked and I chuckled, only my wife would demand that she should get to drive without having the slightest notion on where we were headed.

"Just follow Em's jeep, if we get separated I can direct you." Jasper said and Bella nodded as she backed out of the garage. "So what are we shopping for? Despite new jeans for Edward who went balls deep in his new Gucci jeans? I doubt it takes the six of us to do that."

"I think Alice just wants the six of us to hang out a bit before we all separate." Bella said.

"Okay for the record, I don't intentionally go commando." I commented.

"We know Baby." Bella said following the jeep. "Plus Alice is determined Rose and I need new shoes. I want to pick out some stuff too."

"What stuff?" Jasper asked her.

"That's for me to know and to distract Edward with." Bella said and I just shook my eyes at how crass she could be at times.

"Alright you have to spill with the information you know." Jasper said to Bella who glanced at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"You're like the only one who knows what Edward's deal is." Jasper said.

"What happens in my marriage bed is none of your business Jasper." I told him.

"Yeah right, you've been privy to my inner, deepest thoughts for years now. I finally have access to all your little quirks, Bella fess up." He said and she giggled.

"What do you want to know?" she asked him.

"Well if I was to ask you what gets the juices going, you would say?" Jasper asked her.

"Don't answer that Love." I told her.

"Hmmm that is a good one." She said. "I would have to say..."

"Bella!"

"I'm only kidding Love." She said with a laugh. "Jasper Edward's right he has a right to his privacy, he doesn't look into your head on purpose."

"You're so lucky you can choose when he's in yours." Jasper said.

"I can't really, it just kind of happens." Bella said with a shrug.

"Could you imagine Aro's reaction to her?" Jasper asked me turning in his seat to face me a bit.

"I don't even want to think about it." I told him and he nodded.

"Aro's the leader of the Volturi?" Bella asked.

"Yes Love. He's got a gift like mine, he can read the mind of a person he's touching." I explained.

"Thinks Edward is a little bit of an over achiever." Jasper said. "With being able to here everyone's minds all the time."

"Well it's not like I'll ever have to meet Aro or the rest of the Volturi." She said with a shrug.

"Eternity is fairly long Bella, you'll probably meet them eventually." Jasper explained.

"Not if I have anything to do with it. They're gift collectors." I said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bella asked me.

"Every time I've met Aro he's tried to recruit me, the same with Jasper and Alice. If you've got a gift they want you." I explained.

"But it's free will right?"

"Doesn't mean they're not aggressive." Jasper said.

"Well I hope I never have to meet them." Bella said as we continued to follow Emmett's jeep.

"So have you made a decision about Tanya yet?" Jasper asked me.

"Yep." I told him.

"What?" he asked me.

"Next time I see her, I'm going to kill her. I've left the rest of her coven know about it so if they care about her they'll make sure she leaves me and my wife alone." I explained.

"You're really sexy when you're laying down the law Babe." Bella said and I smirked. "Jasper how much would it cost to get you to jump out of the car and catch up with the others while I had time with my husband?"

"Oh God, stop it you two. Empath here, I already have to deal with you wanting to constantly mount one another but we're in confined spaces." He exclaimed.

"Party pooper."

We stayed chatting back and forth as Bella closely followed Emmett's jeep until we reached the mall. It was a Tuesday so it was fairly quiet which was better for Bella. When we pulled into our parking spot I got out first before opening the driver door for Bella.

"Thank you." She said taking my hand and getting out. I leaned in and kissed her.

"Just relax and you'll do great." I told her and she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She told me kissing me again. I backed her up against the car and kissed her hungrily.

"Come on you two, before you get arrested for public indecency." Emmett called and Bella pouted as I pulled back.

"I'll remind you that I wanted to stay home." I told her and she sighed as we linked hands and walked towards the rest of the group.

"So what's the plan?" Jasper asked wrapping his arm around Alice's waist.

"I was thinking we all shop together for awhile and then we could break off into couples after that?" she asked and I nodded. "Right first stop Edward's jeans."

"One time." I said and Bella giggled as we all walked into the mall.

Alice was terrifying while shopping, she got this scary gleam in her eye that was similar to how newborn vampires look when they smell blood. Bella stayed by me for the most part, and when someone got too close she would turn into my chest.

We were in some boutique where Alice was whipping around like the Tasmanian Devil, Bella could not have looked more bored.

"How soon can we go find a bookstore?" she asked me.

"Just another little while Love, or Alice will never forgive us." I said kissing her temple.

"Bella what do you think of this?" Alice asked my wife who looked at the dress Alice was holding up.

"Where would I wear that?" Bella asked shaking her head.

"Edward wouldn't her legs look great in this?" Alice asked me.

"Her legs look amazing in whatever she wears." I told my sister who pouted as she put the dress back.

"Whipped." Emmett said behind me. I turned around and saw his arms were full holding everything Rosalie wanted to buy.

"I'm the whipped one?" I asked him.

"Oh shut up." He said. "Just because you married the one who doesn't give a crap about this stuff."

"Don't worry he'll have to carry my books." Bella said wrapping her arms around my left one.

"Gladly." I said kissing her.

"You people make me feel sick." Emmett teased.

"What about this?" Alice asked holding up another dress to Bella who shook her head.

"Alice no. I have hundreds of dresses and I haven't worn one of them." Bella said.

"Well then we'll have to rectify that won't we?" Alice asked and I chuckled.

"Look I just don't like wearing dresses, especially not in Alaska where it's windy and cold." Bella said.

"But you'll probably wear them on the island."

"She won't be wearing anything on the island." I muttered and Bella slapped my bicep.

"You know out of all of us, I always figured Emmett would be the one to start a nudist colony." Jasper said.

"Not a colony." I said. "Just me and my wife."

"And even if I was wearing dresses on the island they wouldn't be ones you wear out to a night club." Bella explained.

"I don't think you're getting out of here alive unless you pick something." Jasper told her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"How about we all split up for awhile? Meet back at the cars in a few hours?" I asked and everyone nodded. I took hold of Bella's hand and led her out of the store.

"Seriously where am I going to wear a sparkly pink mini dress?" she asked me.

"No idea Love." I said "Where do you want to go first? Bookstore?"

"Do you think there's a Victoria Secret here?" she asked me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because I need new bras. Again." She told me. "Because someone doesn't know how to work a clasp and keeps ripping them."

"Technically you don't need to wear a bra."

"Yeah but that would lead to my nipples poking out a lot." She told me. "So come on, I think I saw one on the second floor."

We walked around until we found the store and Bella led me inside.

"So this is what one of these stores looks like on the inside."

"Pretty much." Bella said walking over to a railing.

"Excuse me Sir, can I help you with anything?" a sales assistant asked me and I didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she was thinking.

_Oh Holy Crap! Where did this Angel come from?_

"I'm just shopping with my wife." I said and Bella looked over her shoulder and smiled at me.

_How unfair is that? All the good ones are either gay or married. And he's so young. Kudos to that girl hooking her claws into him early._

"Well if you need anything let me know." She said and I nodded.

"Slutty sales assistants." Bella muttered.

"What was that Love?" I asked her teasingly.

"Seriously those girls are so obvious. And let's be obvious why else would you be in here with me? The only other reason would be if you were my gay best friend." She told me and I rolled my eyes. "Hold your hand out." She said putting three hangers in my hand.

"What are you...?" I asked looking down at them. "Yeah I like these." I said inspecting the lacy bras she had handed me.

"I knew you would Love." She said as she looked through the rails. "You can pick too if you want." She said teasingly and I laughed kissing her.

We spent another twenty minutes in the store and ended up spending well over four hundred dollars, but I really think it was an investment.

Just as we walked out, Emmett and Rosalie walked in and Emmett wearily eyed the amount of bags I was holding.

"Dude, did you buy her the whole store?" Emmett asked me as Rosalie reached into his pocket and walked in ahead. "You're lucky this is on underwear otherwise I would never forgive you for how much I have to spend to look better than you!"

**I know I'm bad and I suck for this being late but there's actually a reason. I've had the same laptop for over four years now and it literally has everything I have ever written on it, including ideas for the stories I plan to write in the future (if I ever get this one done) The other I was just surfing and typing away when the thing crapped out on me, and then refused to turn back on. So as you can guess, instant panic. I don't write anything in real time anymore and everything is pre written so I thought I lost the next four chapters of this story (+10,000 words) Thankfully though my stepdad managed to get onto it and get all my files this afternoon, hence why this one is so late.  
**

**The moral of the story? Back up your work kids! I'm so sorry for the late update, but I hope this makes up for it. Plus if you're interested I'll be posting my new one shot 'I Miss You' in the next couple of minutes.  
**

**Review and let me know what you think! And yes I will post on Saturday, I won't make you wait too long for the next update.  
**

**Love The Irish Cullen.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter 22  
Bella

As we got home from shopping I noticed Carlisle's Mercedes outside. I looked at Edward confused.

"I thought you said..." I began when he sighed.

"I'll deal with it." He promised. Alice who had decided to come in our car on the way back looked confused. "Why didn't you see this?"

"I wasn't paying attention you know? Just trying to have fun with you guys, you know before we all split up."

"I know Ali." I said squeezing her knee as I stopped the car. Emmett's Jeep stopped ahead of us but no one moved from the car. "Go check on Rosalie, Alice." I told her and she nodded as Edward and I got out of the car. I linked hands with his as we walked into the house; Carlisle and Esme were sitting down on the sofa in the living room.

"Esme" Edward said as he glared at Carlisle. "I thought we had an agreement."

"I know Edward but he wanted to talk to Rosalie." Esme said and I shook my head.

"Well I promised Rosalie that she would say when Carlisle came back and whether or not she had to deal with him." I said.

"You're not the one in charge Bella." Carlisle stated and Edward stepped in front of me.

"She made the promise on my behalf. Don't you dare speak to my wife like that." Edward stated and Carlisle nodded.

"My apologises." He explained. "But Esme said you're all planning on leaving, separating. Edward we are much stronger as a unit."

"Are we?" Edward asked. "Carlisle you have hidden some terrible secrets in the foundations of this coven. When you told Bella about your dirty little secret you open Pandora 's Box. You don't get to pretend that it never happened and that everything is normal."

"I understand that, but if you would just let me speak to..."

"She doesn't want to talk to you." I told him.

"I'm speaking to my coven leader Isabella, not his newborn mate." Carlisle said and I growled.

"Carlisle" Esme said "You owe Bella a lot more respect than that, now that Edward is head of the coven she's number two." She explained.

Say what now?

Nobody had mentioned that little tidbit of information. I looked at Edward who shrugged.

"But I thought Esme was number two?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. Esme was automatically number two because she's Carlisle's mate, so when she stepped down and I became in charge you became number two because you're my mate." He explained.

"Oh okay." I said still very confused but I didn't have time to sort through all of this right now. We needed to get Carlisle out of here.

"Can we stop all of this nonsense and let me speak to my daughter." Carlisle said and Edward looked up. Now I had seen Edward mad before. You know what with the whole Victoria thing and the Tanya thing but, this was a different kind of anger.

"Daughter?" Edward hissed. "Your daughter? None of these women are your children." Edward snapped "And I most certainly am not your son anymore. A parent is someone who protects their child and makes the best decision for the child even if is not what suits them. We're more like your pawns Carlisle. Do not stand here and call Rosalie your child because you do not have the right to that young woman. Rosalie isn't my mate but she is one of the most amazing, compassionate, caring people I have ever met. We've had our differences but she is one of the best little sisters I could ever have asked for."

I looked around and saw that Emmett had walked into the room, and was watching Edward as he got up in Carlisle's face.

I knew Emmett was happy that Edward was the one losing his cool this time, because if Emmett snapped again he would most likely kill Carlisle. In his mind it was right but he composed himself for Esme's sake.

"The night you ended her human life you killed her dream. And maybe you have given her all the material goods in the world but that cannot mend a broken heart. You better thank, whatever controls our lives that she met Emmett. Even though she hates me that woman is my little sister and I will protect her from bad men like you. I helped her kill her rapist, why should I grant mercy to her murderer?" he asked and Carlisle bristled.

"Edward" I said grabbing his arm. "Calm down." I murmured and he nodded as I held onto him. His entire body was shaking.

"Rosalie deserves to have the opportunity to closeout her life here without dealing with you. And that has been promised to her. Now I suggest you get out of here." Edward told him and Carlisle quickly left. Esme stood there looking down at her feet. "Esme if you can't respect my orders feel free to go with your husband." Edward said before walking out of the living room and up to our suite.

Unsure of what to say I look at Emmett who looked so confused.

I should really say something.

Oh boy, here we go.

"Emmett I'll unpack the cars and help Alice organise everything. I think you need to be with Rosalie right now. Esme a lot of things were said tonight and if you need to go be with your husband we all perfectly understand that." I told her and she nodded. "I suggest though that next time Carlisle attempts to come back here before he has been asked you talk him out of it." I told her.

"Thanks Bella." Emmett said and I nodded.

"Keep an eye on her."

"Of course Bella." Esme said. "He just felt he needed to say something but obviously we all need a bit more time." She said before walking upstairs. Alice came up behind and squeezed my shoulder.

"Ugh you think you're having a good day." I whined and she nodded.

"You did good Sis. The two of you are born leaders, and it just shows in the way you handled that." She said and I shrugged.

"I don't know about that Alice." I said. "I feel like all this responsibility was just thrusted on us, especially since we're all fulfilling our bond." I told her.

"You're doing amazing Bella." Jasper said and I gave him a weak smile.

"Look Jasper and I will unload the cars and stuff, you should go and check that your husband it okay." Alice told me and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said before heading upstairs. I opened our bedroom door and I saw Edward sitting on the couch with his head in hands. "Hey" I said shutting the door behind me. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He looked up and gave me a sad smile as I walked over to him. Once I was within an arm's reach from him he reached out for me and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head in my chest. I said nothing as I climbed onto his lap and wrapped my arms around his head, holding him in place.

Seconds later tearless sobs wracked his body.

"I'm here Baby." I murmured hugging him to me.

He clung to me as he sobbed and I never relaxed my hold on him. Eventually he calmed down but said nothing as I held onto him, he then looked up at me with the most heart breaking expression I've ever seen in my life and every fibre in my being wanted to fix it.

"Come to bed Baby and we can talk." I told him standing up and holding my hand out to him. His hand was in my instant and I led him over to our bed. I pulled his jeans down and his shirt over his head, before stripping down to my underwear and joining him on the bed. He had pulled the covers down and had gotten underneath them, once I was underneath with him he pulled me close to him again. "Talk to me Edward."

"I always thought when I found my mate everything would be perfect." He said linking his right hand with my left. "And you are, and we are. But everything else isn't."

"You can't control everything." I told him. "And by trying to you'll run yourself ragged Sweetheart."

"But everything is falling apart." He said. "Carlisle is gone, Rosalie hates me, and we're all going our separate ways." He explained. "How is it possible that when I reach ultimate levels of happiness because I found you and then just like that my entire family falls apart?" he asked me.

"It doesn't seem fair." I said. "But maybe" I began moving closer to him. "Maybe, that's why you met me when you did. Maybe destiny knew this was about to happen and pushed you and me together in the most unlikely circumstances, so I could be with you throughout all of this."

"You really believe in destiny?" he asked me and I nodded.

"It was mine to meet you and get changed." I told him "Just like it was yours to be changed in 1918 so that you would still be around when I was born. We're soul mates who were born in the wrong time." I explained as I said running my hands through his hair.

"Yeah that does sound about right." He murmured and I nodded "But why is this happening now?" he asked me. "How can it be a plan for this to happen?"

"I don't know Edward, but everything happens for a reason and you just have to accept that. Maybe the Cullen coven wasn't meant to last forever. It was just a way for you and Rosalie to be taken care of until you found your mates. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice will always be our brothers and sisters, but even siblings move away and have their own lives. You'll probably never have the exact same relationship with Carlisle and Esme again, but do you have me something you never had before." I told him.

"That is definitely true." He told me leaning in and kissing me. "I'm going to miss everyone so much when we all leave."

"I will too, but when we see them again it will be amazing." I told him "You and I are going to have so many amazing experiences that we will be able to share with everyone once we're together again. We just have to hold on and make sure that everyone is okay before we go. Once Rosalie and Emmett are gone, Esme and Carlisle will probably pack up and then we can too. Jasper and Alice are going to do their own thing aswell, it will be hard but we can all do this."

"You're so smart." He told me kissing me and I smiled into the kiss cupping his face. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said as Edward pushed me onto my back and kissed me again. He deepened the kiss, and gently cradled my face in his hands. My hands moved up to knot in his hair as he kissed me. I felt myself growing wet as my husband gave me this searing kiss, I could also feel his growing member pressed against me making me let out a small moan into his mouth.

He slowed down our kiss and I have to say enjoyed the leisurely pace of it, normally when we had sex it was so frantic and rushed. But this was different, it was slower, more tender than usual. He pulled back and looked straight down at me.

I reached up and tenderly stroked his face, and he let his cheek relax in my palm. His jaw was so angular and strong, his lips just the right amount of tender, he possessed the features that any male model would trade his soul for. I saved his eyes for last, the warm liquid gold pools shone back at me and I saw what was most beautiful about him. His soul, he didn't think he had one but I could see it right there and it was what made me love him so much.

His gaze was just filled with love and adoration and I wondered how I managed to fight him off for so long, he was absolutely perfect for me. Everything I could ever want in a man and he was mine.

"Can I make love to you tonight?" he asked me his voice no louder than a whisper, I knew he needed me tonight and I was never going to deny him of that. This was what mating and marriage were all about, being that other person's rock in times of hardship.

"You don't have to even ask." I whispered back as our lips joined together again and I rested my hand on his chest.

Our lips never parted as we got rid of our underwear and he slid inside of me, we didn't have a lot of foreplay but neither of us needed it, we were more than ready for one another. Our moans rumbled against one another's lips and we stayed completely wrapped up in one another as he gently moved in and out of me.

I moved my leg over his hip allowing him to move deeper inside of me causing me to gasp.

"That's it Beautiful." He murmured as he kissed along my throat when I threw my head back from the pleasure. "Mine"

"Yours" I whimpered as he caught my lips again. My hips thrusted up to meet his over and over again as I felt the pleasure build inside of me.

His hand moved to cup my butt cheek, pulling me closer to him if that was even possible. I loved it either way, as I clasped my hands together at the back of his neck so that we were as close as possible.

His tongue massaged my own carefully making me moan against him. My whole body felt like it was on a live wire as he continued his worshipping of my body. I felt so loved and cared for that it was almost overwhelming. If I was human I probably would have cried at how good this felt.

"Oh Edward" I moaned before his lips caught mine again. His tongue sought mine again as I moved my hips to meet each one of his thrusts, pushing him further inside me.

"Bella, God" Edward moaned pulling away at the sensations. I understood why, the feeling was so good it was overwhelming. I felt as if I would burst from all the sensations moving through at that moment.

His hands moved to my lower spine and tilted my hips upwards as he continued to move in and out of me and that's when I fell apart.

I felt a surge of pleasure rush through me as I gripped onto him like he was a raft and I was lost at sea. He grunted into my shoulder as he came while I pressed my face into his neck, inhaling all of his scent that I loved so much.

When it was over he collapsed down on top of me and I kissed him with all I had. I cupped his face in my hands holding his lips to mine.

"I love you so much." I told him and he nodded kissing me again.

"I love you too." He told me. "Thank you for that." He told me and I nodded.

"Anytime Baby." I said with a smile. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked him.

"I feel like my limbs are made of jelly, but that can only be expected after such a high of pleasure." He said with a smirk that made me want to give that high again but I now that I had made sure his physical needs were taken care of I needed to make sure he was good emotionally.

"I meant about what happened earlier. You were really upset and you said something's and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I told him as I ran my hands through his hair.

"I know what you mean." He explained. "You know it's tough. You live all these years thinking that this one person is your saviour and that they're good. And then all of a sudden that reality is taken over and thrown aside and it's not fun." He explained. "And in some ways I miss how everything was before all this happened but in other ways I'm glad that I know the truth."

"You can't wallow in his mistakes." I said and he nodded.

"I know. It's just, okay I am furious with him, for basically agreeing that I would be with Tanya in order to hide his life before this family but, I'm devastated for Rosalie." He said sitting up on the bed.

"You didn't turn her." I told him.

"I could have done something, I had met her before she was changed. I had seen her desires for a wealthy husband and beautiful children, and I had seen the dark thoughts her fiancée as well. And I did nothing to stop him." He explained.

"Edward you can't just attack humans because they have bad thoughts. It's not our job to play God and you learnt that during rebellion." I told him.

"I should have done something for her though. Bella if that was you I would kill everyone who was involved in turning you and forcing you into this way life, taking your dreams away." He said.

"I know, and believe me Emmett wants to but he's reigning it in." I told him.

"When I turned Rosalie down I made a promise to myself that I would make sure that the next man who came into her life would strive to keep to her happy. And Emmett does that, but all these years and I should have been protecting her from the man we called our father." He said shaking his head.

"You didn't know." I said. "And if you had, you would have done the same as you are doing now." I told him. "Rosalie mightened want to see you but you're still taking care of her. Like the amazing big brother you are. Alice and Rosalie are lucky to have a brother like you." I told him and he shook his head. "Yes they are Honey."

"It's my fault that she's stuck like this." He said.

"Edward you did not make that decision to change her, Carlisle did. And you have morals which meant you had to reject her. There was never a chance that you would just have sex with her and then run off and be with Tanya. The whole thing is the most moronic thing I have ever heard." I said.

"I should seen what Carlisle was trying to do. I would have..."

"Edward, you can't change the past. And maybe your actions hurt her, but she got Emmett out of all of this. Plus you were saving yourself for when you met the person you're supposed to be with, me. You're not saying you regret that because it hurt Rosalie are you?" I asked him.

"Of course not. I love that we shared our first times together. But still it doesn't take away the guilt that he did this to her, because of me." He said.

"What will then?" I asked him. "Edward you can't walk around for the rest of eternity blaming yourself for this. This is Carlisle and Tanya's fault. If Carlisle didn't want to have to justify having lovers before he met his mate, he shouldn't had one. Tanya is a mature vampire and she is fully aware that you can't force a mating connection. They are the ones to blame." I said. "And I really wish you could see it that way."

"Hmmm" He said an laid down against the pillows.

"Hmmm is not the answer I was looking for." I told him.

"Hmmm"

"Do you want me to kick you?" I asked him and he cracked a smile. "Because I will do it, you know I will." I told him and he laughed.

"I know, I'm just..."

"Internalising." I told him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It might take me awhile to break your bad habits of 90 years but I'll break them." I told him and her laughed.

"Looking forward to it Love." He said and I kissed him.

"Please stop beating yourself up over this?" I asked him. "Let's just be happy newlyweds all mushy and stuff, and we'll get ready to go back on our honeymoon."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll try." He told me and I conceded on that one, knowing he would actually be trying. "Now I think you should go hunt after today." He said rubbing his fingers on the small of my back.

"Yeah you're right." I told him. "Do you wanna come with me?" I asked him.

"Yeah I could do with getting out of the house." He said. "Thanks for talking me down."

"Any time Baby." I told him kissing him.

We quickly got dressed and walked out of our suite.

"I'm surprised to see you two clothed at this hour of the night." Alice said sounded startled as we walked down the stairs and into the living room. She and Jasper were sitting in the living, the television was on in the background but I could tell neither on them had been watching it.

For one her hair was all mushed and Jasper's shirt was all rumpled. They were normally so private it was kinda weird to see them like that. But it was nice. Everyone had their partner, even Esme seeing how she quickly left after Carlisle this evening. Sometimes it nice just be with your partner.

"We're heading out for a hunt." I told her "You know after dealing with the humans all day."

"Good idea." Alice said. "I haven't gone through everything yet but it will be done by the time you get back."

"Don't about it. Just enjoy your time together." Edward said and she smiled as Edward and I walked hand in hand to the backdoor. The minute we had shut it behind us I knew they would back to what they had been doing.

"That is so weird, seeing them like that." I told him.

"Yeah, not really for me." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"Unfortunately I see everything they think about." He explained and I nodded. "But yeah they normally save it for when they're in private."

"Probably thought they were alone." I said as we reached the edge of the forest.

"I like the sound of getting you alone."

"Look around you already have." I said kissing him.

"Let's get you fed first, before we start distracting one another Love." He told me kissing me sweetly.

"I like the sound of that. Lead the way?" I asked him.

"Follow me." He said kissing me one more time before taking off ahead of me. I smiled as I watched him run ahead. If there was one thing I knew, I would always follow him.

***looks around sheepishly* I'm so sorry, I know I promised an update last Saturday but I didn't realise how petty some people come be. I asked my sister for a lend of a laptop for one hour so I could answer emails and update this fic and she flat out refused. She wasn't using it, she wasn't even home, as she's on vacation but she refused to tell me her password and let me borrow it, so I had no means to update this, until I got to my Mam's and asked could I use her desktop. (this not having a laptop thing is so fucking annoying)**

So again I'm really sorry and I'm sorry for always making excuses.

**Review please.  
**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter 23  
Edward

Bella and I were lying in a clearing in the forest looking up at the stars. We had hunted for a couple of hours and had decided to relax for a little while before heading back to the big house. I had my arms wrapped around her waist while her head was resting on my chest.

"Bella?" I asked and she looked up at me. "I just, I just wanted you to know how amazing you've been for the past couple of months with all of this. I doubt when envisage being a vampire you saw it being like this." I said.

"I didn't really know what I was getting into Edward." She said trailing her fingers along my chest. "But I know you're worth it."

"Thank you." I said kissing her and she smiled into it. "Do you wanna head back yet?" I asked her when she sat up. "What?"

"Do you hear that?" she asked me and I shook my head. But then I heard the noise of branches breaking, it was too loud to just be an animal. "What the hell could that be?" She asked me and I stood up.

"We should go." I told her and Bella nodded as I helped her stand up.

"So soon Edward?" a voice asked behind me and I froze.

"Run?" I asked Bella.

"Not without you." She said and I nodded. I turned around and saw Tanya standing there. Looking pretty roughed up if I being honest.

"Stay behind me." I murmured and Bella nodded, knowing that as her mate I needed to protect her. That didn't stop her from rolling her eyes though. It wouldn't be Bella if she did it without some form of defiance now would it? But luckily she listened to me this time. I had to get us out of here alive and make sure Tanya was ended.

It was two against one though and I liked those odds.

I looked at Tanya, her clothes were torn, her hair was filthy, and it was enough to make Alice cringe but that wasn't what shocked me. Her eyes were ruby red.

"You're the one who's been killing the locals." I said. "The killings that Kate and Irina blamed Bella for? You were the one doing it?" I asked.

I don't know why I was surprised.

The Tanya I had once known was long gone and this one was completely delusional.

She had completely abandoned all her morals and principles that she had spent so many centuries acquiring and perfecting.

It was sad to see her fall so far but I didn't have it in me to be sympathetic to someone who had caused my mate so much hardship.

"I need to be stronger than your little animal drinker if I'm going to fight for what's mine and win." Tanya hissed as she stared at Bella with a menacing look in her eye.

"Let me at her." Bella hissed and I held her back.

"Definitely not." I told "She's been drinking human blood for almost a year."

"And?"

"Do you know how much stronger she is?" I asked and I could sense her confusion. "Human drinkers are much stronger than us Bella. She's got strength that is equal to what your newborn strength was."

"Oh crap." Bella said.

"Now Bella if you just give me what is mine, I won't kill you. But if you fight me on this, you're more than likely going to die." Tanya said and I growled at her.

"Carlisle told us everything Tanya; you're not getting my husband." Bella said from behind me. "Carlisle never had the right to give Edward's life away and there's no way you're getting it now."

"Your what?" Tanya asked and Bella smirked moving to stand beside me. She held up my left hand and showed Tanya my ring, and Tanya's jaw dropped as I wrapped my arm around my wife's waist.

"We would have invited you but I heard it's bad luck to invite skanky sluts to your wedding." Bella said and I pulled her closer to me, knowing she would jump on Tanya any second now if I didn't hold her back.

"Don't taunt her too much Love, she's quite volatile." I murmured and Bella nodded.

Tanya's eyes narrowed at me as she snarled.

Her thoughts were ravenous as her mind figured through what Bella and I being married would actually mean.

"You reek of her! You fucked her didn't you?" Tanya asked me.

"I made love to my wife, my mate, the love of my life. I don't need to justify that to you." I told her. "I was never yours Tanya; you shouldn't have let Carlisle fool you into thinking I would be with you one day. You're everything I hate. Conceited. Materialistic. Vain. Heartless. And to use my wife's ever apt words a skank. Even if I had never met Bella and lived to be a thousand years old, I would never have turned to you to warm my bed." I told her, I was far past holding back what I was thinking. Tanya had to understand that I didn't want her and that I loved Bella.

"You're lying!" She hissed. "Edward I've known you for nearly for eighty years, you'll only known this little girl two years. What could you possibly have in common with...?"

"I have more in common with Bella then I ever will have with you Tanya." I said as Bella squeezed my hand. "Now I made a promise that the next time I saw you, I would end you. And I always keep my promises." I told her.

"You wouldn't hurt me Edward." Tanya said shaking her head.

"You want to bet on that Tanya?" I asked her. "You almost caused Bella to kill her own parents!" I yelled. "Do you know how devastating that would have been for her?"

"That was the plan my Love."

"Just let me pull off her arm, just one arm Babe." Bella said and I shook my head at her. "He's not yours!" She yelled at Tanya. "You'll never know how much he means to me because you're too heartless to experience this kind of love Tanya. I gave up everything to be with him and I'll be damned if I let you kill me now, after everything we've been through!"

"Bella, Love calm down." I told her and she shook her head.

"Not until she gets it through her thick, human drinking, skanky skull that even if I die, you still won't want her." Bella said.

"Bella if you ever die, I'll be following you within an instant." I told her before kissing her. Tanya snarled from behind us and I quickly pulled away from my wife's lips. "Ready to die Tanya?" I asked her.

"Don't worry Edward; you'll be happy with me once she's gone." Tanya said while staring straight at Bella with a gleam in her eye. She planned to run around and get Bella from behind, I could see it in her thoughts. No way was I going to let that happen.

In that instant Tanya disappeared from my sight and I could hear her moving. I turned to face the direction she planned to get Bella from.

Not wanting Tanya to hear me I grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her so that she was standing behind me.

Tanya suddenly appeared in front of me and knocked me to the ground she collided with me so fast. She didn't even notice I wasn't Bella until she had hit me.

"Edward?" Tanya asked.

"Bella run!" I yelled turning Tanya onto the ground.

"No!" She stated, it would kill her to do anything that I ask of her wouldn't it? "She's messed with me for too long I'm helping."

"Fine." I said as Tanya snarled against the ground.

"Edward let me up!" She whined and I slammed her face against the forest floor.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt." Bella said and I chuckled.

"Do you want a turn Love?" I asked Bella who nodded. She ran forward as Tanya looked up and kicked her face. Tanya screeched loudly.

"You little bitch!" Tanya hissed and I grabbed her hair and pulled. "Edward!"

"Don't call my wife a bitch." I told her. "Babe, pull off whatever you want." I told Bella who smirked at me as I held Tanya down as she screamed.

"We seem to be making a habit out of this. First Victoria, now Tanya." Bella said as Tanya try to move under my hold. She may have been drinking animal blood for the past year, but I was a freshly mated male. Not to be sexist or anything but male vampires are much stronger after mating. It's just common knowledge.

Well to vampires it is.

Bella took hold of Tanya left arm and with one swift turn had it pulled clean off. Tanya's screeching echoed in the forest.

"You know what I think we should do?" she asked me as she pulled of Tanya's other arm.

"What Love?" I asked her curious as to what the hell she could be thinking about at a time like this. Surely it was all about killing the evil witch who had made our lives hell these past couple of months. But of course my wife would be thinking of something else right now.

"Edward let go of me now!" Tanya screeched.

"In a minute." I hushed her. "You were saying Love?" I asked Bella.

"We should definitely have sex by the fire later." She said smirking at me and I knew exactly what she meant.

"You Vixen Isabella Masen." I said catching her lips with mine.

Tanya screeched again.

"Holy crap! Are you a banshee or something?" Bella asked Tanya.

"Don't touch him."

"Excuse me, he's my mate, Stumpy. I can do whatever I want." Bella said as she twisted off Tanya's legs causing her to scream again. "Nearly done."

"You bitch! When I get up you're dead!"

"You really think you're going to claw your way back from this? Tanya you have no limbs and in a second you're going to have no head. How do you expect to recover?" Bella asked.

"Edward won't let you kill me."

"No I'm perfectly willing to let my wife have this experience. Although I'll probably always regret that I didn't do it myself." I said.

"You can pull off the head if you want Handsome." Bella told me and I shook my head.

"I think this will be somewhat cathartic for you Love." I said and she nodded. Bella slowly reached forward to grab Tanya by the neck.

"No!" She screamed. It was then we heard running towards us. Bella looked up and frowned. I could hear his thoughts before he even got to the clearing.

_Edward, don't do it._

"Carlisle, go back to your hotel." I called as he appeared in front of us.

"What have you two done?"

"You're not our leader anymore Carlisle." Bella said. "And I won't allow this woman to harass my husband and I for the rest of eternity. So we're going to kill her, just like we did with Victoria and then we are getting the hell away from here!"

"You'll regret this." He told me and I shook my head.

"No. I won't because Bella and I will be safe from this lunatic's crazy once she's dead." I explained. "Do you know how terrifying it is to have your wife, go out on a hunt when there's some physcothic hell bent bitch out there that's planning on killing her?" I asked him. "No you don't. So excuse me, but this is Bella's and my business."

"The sisters will never forgive you. Edward you know how they love to hold grudges against people."

"I'll live." I told him, the sisters and I had had a long conversation about my intentions to kill Tanya. They understood why I had to do it, she was a threat to my mate and now that Irina was mated she knew what I was feeling. They had also realised that Tanya was not the same sister they had once loved. That she had changed.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I realised that Bella was glaring at Carlisle with venom in her eyes. If it hadn't been a tense moment I would definitely have acknowledged how turned on I was at her right now.

"How dare you try and guilt him." Bella said "After everything you've done to him and Rosalie, I think it's time you learnt to shut your mouth and butt the hell out of other peoples lives, Carlisle."

"I won't be spoken to like that by some little new born!" Carlisle snapped and I growled at him.

"Stand down." I warned him.

Tanya could no longer struggle without her limbs but she was still screaming.

"Bella would you please?" I asked my wife who moved to twist Tanya's head off when Carlisle grabbed her.

"Let go of me." Bella said pushing against Carlisle.

Knowing Tanya wasn't able to move I let go of her and jumped up to face Carlisle.

"Let go of my wife now." I told him and he shook his head.

"Not until you put Tanya back together." He said.

"Carlisle, it wasn't a question." I told him walking towards him.

"She's just going to spend the rest of eternity making us all miserable, why the hell would you want her alive?" Bella asked Carlisle while struggling against him.

"Because she's my friend."

"She's evil!" I told him. "Now let go of Bella."

"Not until you fix Tanya." He said and I shook my head.

"It won't happen and you know it."

"Well then I'll just have to..." Carlisle began taking hold of Bella's head.

"Edward" Bella gasped.

"Let go of her." I roared. "I have no problem killing you if you harm my wife!" I yelled at him.

"Put Tanya back together, now Edward."

Bella kicked and punched against Carlisle but he had trained how to fight of newborns before. She whimpered as he tightened his hold on her neck and my blood boiled.

"Fine." I said.

"No." Bella said.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." I told her and she nodded. "I hope you're happy Carlisle." I said turning around to put Tanya back together when a flash of blonde hair ran past me and kicked Tanya's head off clean.

Rosalie appeared in front of me and dropped a pile of sticks and a lighter onto the ground.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle yelled as she took hold of Tanya's body parts and threw them on the fire.

"God that felt great." Rosalie said turning around to face us. "Now let go of my sister." Carlisle immediately let go of Bella who I gathered up in my arms immediately.

She shuddered against my chest and I held her.

"It's okay. I have you." I murmured kissing the top of her head.

"Just get me away from here as soon as possible okay?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I promise." I said before looking up at Carlisle. "I won't kill you because it will break Esme's heart. But if you ever touch my wife again, I have no problem starting a bonfire with your name on it." I told him and he ran.

"Good choice." Rosalie muttered and I looked towards her. "I couldn't let you guys have all the fun." She shrugged.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Alice had a vision, but she hadn't hunted today so she would have been too weak to fight." She said looking down. "Plus I wanted to watch her burn."

"Thank you." I told her as I held Bella to me.

"Are you okay Sis?" Rosalie asked her.

"Yeah." Bella said clutching me tighter. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"I have you." I murmured kissing the top of head.

"Do you want me to watch this?" Rosalie asked me and I shook my head.

"We'll stay. I think we both need to see that she's definitely gone." I explained and Rosalie nodded.

I pulled Bella's legs up over my hips and held her close to me; she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"Are you going to tell Esme what happened?" Rosalie asked me.

"No, it would break her heart." I told her and she nodded.

"It will come out eventually Edward." Rosalie said "Everything does."

"I'm sorry." I said and Rosalie looked up. "I know I didn't have anything to do with it, but I feel guilty about..."

"Don't... I was mad at you but I realise now that I shouldn't be." She said and Bella squeezed me tighter. We watched Tanya burn until there was nothing left and then I put out the fire. Bella eventually climbed down from me and Rose wrapped around her waist. "You okay?" she asked Bella.

"The sooner I am on my island and away from that man, the better." Bella said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." I said and we all headed back to the house. When we got back Alice ran towards Bella and Rosalie and hugged them. Esme stood back.

I walked towards my surrogate mother and she gave me a sad smile.

"Alice told me what she saw." Esme said and I frowned realising that she had seen what Carlisle did to Bella. "Edward you know that wasn't really him."

"I know, but he needs some time to think about what he's becoming." I told her and she nodded.

"I take it you'll be leaving soon."

"Our house on the island is a week or two away from being finished. We'll pack up here but yes, we'll be leaving soon." I said and she nodded. "It's not your fault." I told her when I felt Bella's hand on my back. I turned back to my wife and pulled her to my side, kissing the top of her head.

"Esme, don't stress about me." Bella said and Esme shook her head. "I'm tough, I'll be fine."

"It's not right what he did Bella, and believe me I'll be letting him know how I feel about it." She said and Bella nodded. "I better go find him." She added.

"Okay." I said. Bella squeezed about my hand. "Are you okay?" I asked me as Esme disappeared from our sight, the others went inside in their couples, while Bella and I stayed outside.

"I was so scared." She whispered and I nodded as I wrapped my arms around her. "I could hear my skin groaning, like it was about to give under the pressure Edward." She murmured.

"I would have killed him if it got that far, and then I would have reattached your head. I promise you, I'm sorry he put his hands on you." I told her and she nodded.

"I know." She said squeezing my hand again. I picked up her left hand and kissed over her rings and she smiled up at me, making me feel somewhat better.

"I can't wait, until we're out of here." I murmured and she nodded. "Come on, let's go upstairs and you can read Wuthering Heights to me."

"Oh you know how to make me feel better." She said wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and we walked inside. The others were all in their rooms so we got upstairs quickly.

Despite the fact that neither of need sleep, we both got changed into pyjamas, just for comfort. I then pulled her onto my lap on our couch.

She opened the book and leaned back against my chest, after an hour or two of reading we had the book halfway finished when she stopped.

"What?" I asked as I twirled her hair in my fingers.

"I just... I don't know if I really understand Cathy anymore." She said frowning.

"The fact that you ever did is quite frightening." I teased and she glanced back at me. "But what do you mean?" I asked.

"Before, I use to think I got why she was so obsessed by love and that it was that, that made her do silly things." She said and I nodded. "But..."

"What Love?"

"I will never understand how she could give up love, just for status, a husband and a child. One that she didn't even get to raise." She said. "It just doesn't make sense to me. Like she could have just left Edgar, when Heathcliff returned. It's not like she ever really cared what other people thought of her."

"But wasn't Cathy pregnant by the time Heathcliff got back?" I asked her as she turned in my lap.

"I think so." She said.

"Well there you have it. She was insane, but she understood that she had a child to protect. Heathcliff was such a brute he probably would have killed a baby belonging to Edgar." I said and she seemed to think about it. "You don't think so?" I asked her.

"I just don't get the whole baby thing." She said. "I'd never you up to have a baby." She said. "Like okay she was already pregnant, but why sleep with Edgar?"

"He was her husband."

"Like he would force her." Bella said as she stood up and looked up the book. "I just don't understand it."

"Well you're only nineteen Love. You've never really experienced the longing to be a mother, or lived in a society that expected women to be mothers like Cathy's did." I said and she frowned.

"Have you?" she asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Experienced the want for a baby?" she asked me.

"It's a mute point really." I told her as she sat back down on the couch. "I think it's something we all wish for a one time or another."

"So if we could have a child you would want one?" she asked me.

"Yes" I said before frowning. "But these things aren't meant to be my wife." I said pulling her to me again. "So I just have to accept that all my love is for you." I murmured in her ear and she smiled. "Unfortunately there will come a day in the future when you'll look at me and wonder if the choice to be with me was better than having a family." I said.

"You are my family." She told me before kissing me.

"And you're mine." I murmured. "My whole world, my life." I added before kissing her again.

"Even if I have those wants some day Edward, the decision to you was the best decision I could have ever made." She told me before leaning in and kissing me.

"I concur."

**Ding dong the witch is dead. Which old witch? That Tanya Bitch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead. (let yourself sing that, it's super fun.) Again the lack of a computer makes late updates and I'm really sorry about this. I'm trying to get updates out when I'm near a computer so forgive me for them being so staggered.  
**

**Review please and let me know what you thought.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter 24  
Bella

Goodbyes are a poorly named ritual. There is nothing good about a goodbye. But everything must come to an end, and as the six of us stood by the three packed cars we realised the weight of that statement.

Had we been human there would have been tears, but it was sad looks and tight hugs that would tide us over until we all saw one another again.

"And don't hesitate to come and visit." I murmured to Rosalie as I hugged her. "Just call first so I can make sure we're not naked when you get there." I added making her chuckle.

"It might be fun to visit during the summer." She said and I nodded. Alice joined our hug and squeezed us tight.

"I'll miss you, Sisters." Alice said and we nodded as we hugged. "But we'll be together again someday."

"Like this summer on Eddie's swanky new island." Emmett said and Edward rolled his eyes at his brother before hugging him.

Once all our goodbyes were done, Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't stress about your gift." He told me. "When it's time for it's really nature to reveal itself, it will. It happened to all of us." He told me and I nodded.

"Thanks Jasper." I said hugging him again, before I let go and walked over to my husband. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I suppose we should all head out." Edward said and Alice nodded. "Guys, stay safe." He added and everybody smiled as we all climbed into our cars. Edward and I pulled away last and we all drove off in different directions.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as we drove towards the air strip that would take us directly New York and then Portugal, before a boat to the island.

"To be honest, I'm a little sad. But this is for the best." He said picking my hand and kissing it. "What about you?"

"I have a feeling they'll all descend on us whether we want them to or not." I said and he nodded.

"But for now just an endless amount of time alone together, what could we possibly do?" he asked me with a wink.

"Oh I've got many ideas." I told him. "Some that we can try out on the plane." I added, biting down on his earlobe making him growl.

"I like your thinking Mrs. Masen." He said and I smiled.

We pulled up to the private air strip and the pilot and flight attendant loaded the bags that we hadn't already shipped to the island, into the plane's holding. Edward took hold of my carryon suitcase in hand, and my left hand in his free one leading me onto what he informed me was our private plane.

"Very nice." I told him as I looked around the plane and he smiled.

"We have the seating area out here and back through the door in there is a bedroom, where I plan on ravishing you from head to toe." He murmured in my ear and I smiled turning to face him.

"That sounds like a fantastic plan." I said leaning in and kissing him. He pressed me up to the wall and kissed me, until we heard the pilot ascending the stairs to the plane.

The flight attendant was the co-pilot and Edward let him know we would serve ourselves and that we were not to be interrupted. I wandered into the cabin, in order to be away from the pilot and the co-pilot while Edward spoke to them.

I was able to be around humans more, but I was about to spend hours in a confined space, so I didn't want the space to become saturated with the smell.

Once they were gone Edward pulled me down onto a large leather chair.

"We have to get strapped in for takeoff, but once we're in the air I say we head back into that bedroom." He told me and I nodded as I leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you." I said and he smiled.

"I love you too."

As the plane began to taxi on the runway, I pulled my book out of my bag and began reading while Edward did the same. However my mind wasn't really on my book. I couldn't help but remember the day I woke up from my transformation.

How he had kissed me and I had forced myself to keep him at an arms distance so I didn't get hurt again. Looking back I couldn't believe I had held my cool for as long as I did. Now I was lucky to go five minutes without kissing him, talking to him, telling him how I felt about him.

"What are you thinking Love?" He asked and I smiled as I looked up from my book.

"You" I said as I leaned in and kissed him.

"Mmmm, what about me?"

Everything from how much I loved him to all the dirty things I planned on doing with him once we were alone.

I tried to figure away to express what I was thinking eloquently when he chuckled.

"That's a wide thought process Love." He murmured when I looked back at him confused. "You've let me in." He said gently stroking my face and I realised he could hear my thoughts.

"I wonder if I'll get the hang of whatever this is." I said with a sigh.

"Bella you're only a year changed. It takes years to master a skill." He said "And that's when you know what it is."

"I know, it just annoys me that I have this power that I can't control." I told him and he nodded.

"But we've got an eternity for you to figure it out." He said and I nodded.

"That is true."

"Plus maybe your gift of silent thoughts is what evens us out as mates." He said and I looked at him confused. "Look at Jasper and Alice's powers. He can feel what she's feeling and he's very aware in their present. Alice can see both their futures and is very aware of their future."

"So their gifts complement one another." I said and Edward nodded. "And you think my gift complements yours, just like theirs do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure Love, but ever since my change all I've wished for is silence from the hundreds of voices in my head. And now I'm married to a beautiful woman who gives me the peace I always craved." He said and I smiled as he kissed my hand.

"Well that makes sense. Plus I would get frustrated if you could hear my thoughts all the time, and I never got to hear yours." I told him.

"Exactly." He said. "And what woman wants her husband in her head 24/7?"

"Well that is very true. It means I can surprise you with Christmas presents." I teased and he chuckled as he leaned and kissed me. The kiss was a lot more intense than what I was expecting from him, seeing as we stuck in these seats for another couple of minutes until the plane was in the air. I curled my fingers into his hair and kissed him back with everything he gave me. I whimpered in his mouth as we kissed and his hand splayed out on my thigh, the tip of his pinkie rounding my thigh and gently stroking my ass. "How soon can we be on the island?" I purred into his mouth and he pulled my seatbelt apart and dragged me into his lap.

"God if it was right now, it wouldn't be soon enough Love." He murmured as he kissed me. His tongue licked my lips as we kissed. When the plane began moving, signalling it was ready for its ascent I begrudgingly got off of him before getting back into my seat. I adjusted the seatbelt as Edward pouted.

"Edward you know not to start things we can't finish. It would look suspicious." I told him but he still pouted. I took hold of his hand and held it in my lap as the plane took off and I sighed as I leaned back in the chair.

Once we were in the air and our seatbelt sign was turned off Edward wasted no time, throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me into the bedroom. I smiled as he threw me onto the bed, and slammed the door shut behind him.

He stood on the edge of the bed and pulled my feet towards him. Picking up my right foot, that was encased in a leather boot, he quickly pulled down the zipper and then placed a kiss to the arch of my foot, before doing the same with my left one.

He reached forward and pulled my skirt down my hips, revealing the black lace panties I had put on this morning.

"Nice" He said winking at me and I smiled. "Is it a matching set?" he asked me as he crawled onto the bed on top of me, kicking his shoes and socks off as he did.

"Isn't it always?" I asked him and he groaned as our lips joined together. I smiled against my husband's lips as we kissed. He pulled my sweater apart in his hands.

"Edward" I sighed angrily. "I like that sweater."

"I'll buy you a new one Beautiful." He murmured distracting me with his lips. I nodded as he pulled the shreds away from me and threw them across the room. I looked up and realised he was fully dressed and I frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I want my husband naked." I told him as I pulled at his shirt, opening each button and pushing it away from him. "Half way there." I said teasingly as I pulled him towards me by the top of his jeans. I quickly opened his pants and pushed them down over his hips. He kicked them off and climbed on top of me properly. I pulled his weight down flat on top of me because I loved feeling our chest pressed against each other. My God I loved his muscles, not over the top but defined enough that I could feel them.

I don't know how long we spent kissing, it felt like minutes but it was probably hours. I could never get tired of kissing him. But I could feel the effect that our kissing had on him and I wanted to do something about it.

I rolled us over so that he was on his back and I kissed his chest, he smirked as I placed a kiss over his heart before wrapping my teeth around his nipple making him whimpered.

"Jesus Bella" He groaned as I continued kissing down his body, following the trail of hair that was started at his mid abdomen. I tested my tongue out and licked the lines above his boxers, before dipping my fingers under the waist band. His erection clearly protruding from his boxers, making me hungry for him and his cock. "But I thought..." He began when I looked up.

"What?"

"Did you not want to make love first?" he asked me and I smiled at him. God he was perfect.

"We've got hours of flying to do Handsome." I told him as I pulled his boxers down releasing the monster that I knew I had created in his pants. I smirked before licking the underside of his cock from base to tip, making him cry out. "I say we take our time, enjoying each other." I said before licking him again and he shuddered.

"You have the best ideas." He said as I wrapped my lips around the tip of him and licked the pre cum there. Swirling my tongue around the tip, I glanced up making sure my eyes met his. He was leaning up on his elbows licking his lips as he watched me. That was until I took as much of his length possible into my mouth and it seemed he was no longer able to concentrate on the idea of holding himself up. I reached out and took hold of his balls, gently squeezing them, as I felt his hands go to my head. He had never done this before, but I was quite enjoying him holding me there. "So good Beautiful."

I moaned around his cock and he did the sexiest thing Edward could do.

"Fuck, that's good Baby." He cried out and I felt myself getting wetter that I already was. I don't what it was but watching the sweet gentlemen that was my husband slip and cuss as I made him come undone with my mouth was just downright sexy in my opinion.

I knew he was close to coming by the noises he was making. He grunted as he began thrusting his hips to my mouth, pushing himself to the back of my throat, I was able to take it because my change had taken away my gag reflex, something I was thankful for from the first time I had taken my husband in my mouth.

He moaned and was panting hard.

"Bella, I'm..." He gasped and I knew it was coming. I felt his cock become rigid in my mouth before he came hard in my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave and continued to lap him up as he rode his orgasm. When he finally finished I released him from my mouth and looked up at him. He looked down at me with a lazy smile and I smiled back. I was so in love with him.

I crawled up and kissed him. He took my face in his hands and kissed me hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat up to hold me up. I could feel his erection coming back to life under me as we kissed and I smirked as I broke the kiss and glanced down.

"You gotta love immortality." I said and he chuckled pulling my lips back to his.

"When I have you with me? Then definitely." He said around the kiss. "Now it's my turn to enjoy you Mrs. Masen." He said and I nodded as he kissed me again.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked him as he moved us to up to the headboard.

"I think you'll like this." He said as he pulled my panties down my legs, he then threw the panties off the bed and pulled my legs over my shoulders, pulling me up at an angle so that I was balancing my body weight on my shoulders.

"What are you...?" I began when he practically dove head first into my pussy. Leaving me to look up at him as he did it over me. He hummed as he pushed his tongue inside of me and I forced myself to keep my eyes open. I did not want to miss a minute of this. "Christ." I said as I felt the pleasure flood me, as his plump lips ravished my womanhood.

I squeezed my thighs tightly around his head, hold him place. I had decided he had to live in between my legs now. That was it, he was never leaving.

After three consecutive orgasms like this, my legs fell from his shoulders on their own accord. I slumped down to my back and pulled him down on top of me.

"I don't know what that was Baby, but you will be doing that again. And when I say again, I mean for the rest of eternity." I told him and he smirked.

"Gladly Love." He murmured as he kissed me.

"Oh, where did that come from?" I asked him.

"I really don't know." He said as he kissed me again. I took hold of his chin and held him in place, loving the feel of his lips against mine.

"I'm madly in love with you." I murmured against his lips and he smiled.

"I will never tire hearing you say that." He told me as we continued to kiss. I pulled him closer to me and rubbed myself against his hard on.

"Please" I murmured.

"Please what? What do want Love?" he asked me and I whimpered feeling him against me when there was a knock on the door.

"Privacy." I said and he groaned. He stood up and pulled on his boxer shorts while I climbed under the covers, making sure I was completely covered up when he opened the door.

"We'll be descending in the next couple of minutes and you should be seated." The co-pilot said and Edward nodded. The idiot of a co-pilot made the mistake of looking into our room, at me as I ran my hands through my hair, and Edward caught him.

"If I were you I would look away this very minute." Edward said in a voice that was so threatening to anyone in the world, but sexy as hell to me. God I love when he got all cave man on me. What woman wouldn't when their husband was like mine?

Okay there was probably no husband like mine, but still.

The co-pilot quickly scurried away as Edward slammed the door.

"Pervert." He muttered as he came back to the bed.

"You're so sexy when you call all protective." I murmured pulling him towards me and he smirked.

"It's hard to stay composed when I can see inside his thoughts and what his depraved mind is thinking about _my _wife." Edward said kissing me.

"Maybe I don't want you to stay composed." I said.

I longed to see that animalistic side of him come out, but it rarely did. Maybe now that we had some alone time ahead of us he would finally let loose and go wild with me.

"Don't tempt me Love." He said before kissing me again. There was another knock and I frowned.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry but you and your wife need to take your seats for our descent." The co-pilot called and Edward and I grumbled as we were forced to pull apart.

"I suppose we have to get dressed." I said and he nodded pulling my carryon bag on to the bed. I reached in and pulled out my spare outfit for the plane out with a pout. "But I want to stay in bed with you." I pouted sitting up and wrapping my arms around him.

"Well I hardly want you clothed Sweetheart, it means your beautiful body is hidden from me and I don't like that at all." He said making me swoon just a little bit. Married women can still swoon at their husbands right? I hope so because he was always going to make me swoon. "But as soon as we're on our trans-Atlantic flight I can have my way with you for hours." He murmured pulling me near to him, his hand settling in the curve of my back. "How does that sound?"

"Fabulous." I told him.

"Well the sooner we're seated, the sooner we land and the sooner we're back in the air again." He promised and I smiled.

"I can't wait." I said kissing him before pulling on the sweat pants I had packed for the plane, knowing full where there was no point getting completely redressed when he planned to drag me back in here once the plane taken flight again.

Once dressed we went back into the seating area of the plane as we descended. I read my book as we changed pilots and refuelled the plane, not leaving the hold once.

Edward was out with the pilot making sure everything was going alright and done properly. He was a stickler for the details while I was happy with just waiting in the plane until take off again.

As I was reading the back of my mind was mulling over the whole Carlisle situation. Edward had been avoiding talking about it but I was curious as to what would happen now.

My husband arrived back into the plane and sat down beside me.

"Still on the same page Love?" he asked me teasingly. "Distracted? Thinking of your husband and the pleasure to come once we're in the air again?" he asked me.

"While you're quite distracting and that is some fuel for thought." I told him as I kissed him. "I was actually thinking about something else Love." I said and he looked at me to continue on. "I'm just curious as what is going to happen with Esme and Carlisle now."

"We will always be close to Esme, Love. She is too much part of all our lives to ignore that. But what Carlisle has done, I don't think I'll be ever able to forgive him. Not just for me, but for Rosalie and especially what he did to you."

"Forever is a long time Sweetheart." I reminded him and he nodded.

"Yeah but I'm not going to forget him threatening my mate." Edward said and I remembered how Carlisle hands had felt on my neck making me shudder. "Don't think about it now Love. Just relax. I'll never let anyone touch you like that again."

"I know." I told him "Let's just forget about it."

"I like how you think."

The plane began moving and I smirked at my husband, before glancing back at the bedroom door. I was ready to have him again and forget about the mess that we had left behind.

"Not yet Love, we have to wait until we're in the air." He told me and I pouted. He leaned in and kissed my pout making me smile again. "But once we're in the air I plan on pulling you back into the bedroom and ravishing you."

"Oh you can ravish me all you want." I told him biting my lip in anticipation. "What were you planning on doing?" I asked him.

"I think you know." He said.

"Tell me." I said leaning in and kissing him. This was new for us but I wanted to try it.

"Oh" He said "Like that?" he asked me and I nodded. I wanted to hear what he wanted to do to me.

"Please." I said and he nodded before leaning in and kissing me.

"Well first I'm going to rid you off these clothes, I want to see my wife." He said and licked my lips. "And then I'm going to press you up against the wall and fuck you so hard, you'll have trouble walking." He told me and my jaw dropped.

"Yes" I said.

"And then I going to lay you back down on the bed and have my way with you over and over again, until you don't think you'll ever come out of your haze." He told me and I moaned.

"And then we'll land, and I'll take you to our new home where I'm going to make you scream my name, over and over again as you come." He said and I nodded wordlessly. "How was that Mrs. Masen?" he asked me with a smirk that just oozed sex.

"How soon can we get started?" I asked him, realising I had missed take off.

"Right now?" he asked me and I nodded as he pulled me out of the seat and carried me into the bedroom.

Our lips were fused together as he pulled my sweater and sweat pants away from me. I got rid of his clothes and he locked the door tightly.

True to his word he pushed me against the wall, so fast that I felt it groan slightly under the pressure.

"Don't break the plane, Baby." I told him and he nodded as he slid down my body and his lip latched around my right, hard nipple. "Oh my God." I said as I threw my head back against the wall in pleasure, causing a little dent in the wall.

"Don't break the plane Babe." Edward said as he slid further down my body to my throbbing centre and kissed me down there.

"What happened to fucking me?" I asked him.

"I'm getting there." He told me as he kissed along the inside of my thighs before moving back to my pussy.

"No rush." I whimpered looking up at the ceiling biting back from crying out and getting the attention of the pilot and the co-pilot. We didn't need them coming back here to see what the screaming was all about.

"Can't wait until you don't have to hold back anymore." He murmured as he kissed his way back up my body, before grabbing my ass cheeks and lifting me up so that I was in line with his body.

"Me either." I told him as I kissed him. I could feel his erection against my wet folds and I wanted him so badly.

He teased me with the tip of his cock before pulling out of me and I whimpered.

"Are you ready for me?" he murmured and I nodded. Then he did the best thing ever.

He slammed into me making me cry out.

"Yes!" I cried as he slammed into to me again.

"Shush Love, you have to keep it down." He purred in my ear and I moaned.

"How much longer until we're on that island?" I asked through clenched teeth as he kept moving in and out of me, hitting all the right spots. The heat of pleasure rushing through me as he pressed his body to mine and I felt our connection skin to skin.

"Just a couple more hours." He murmured as he slammed into me again.

I was about to respond when my orgasm ripped through me. I clung to his shoulder and threw my head back as I came violently around his cock.

I kissed him roughly pouring all my love for him into my kiss as I used my strength to push him back on the bed. He smiled against my lips as I straddled him and began lowering myself down on his length.

"You're so beautiful." He said running his hands up and down my arms as I continued to move myself up and down his shaft, using my hands on his lower abdomen as leverage. "Mine." He growled.

"Yours." I purred back and lowered my lips to his, kissing him before getting back to my rhythm.

He took hold of my hands in his and I used them as the leverage as I continued to ride my sexy as hell husband. It didn't surprise me that I was ready to come again when I felt him twitching inside me, letting me know his orgasm was imminent.

"Cum for me Baby." I purred in his ear and he growled, latching his lips to mine as we both came hardly.

If we were human I say we would be covered in sweat from our activities, but instead I just slumped against him as I came down from my high, while he fell onto his back on the bed.

"My Wife, the Sex Goddess." He murmured and I smirked placing a kiss to his chest.

"So I missed that? How long until we get to the island?" I asked him.

"Just a few more hours now Love."

"Not soon enough."

**Lemons to apologise for constant late updates? Guys I'm really sorry about this inconsistency but hopefully I'll be getting a new laptop soon (or at least this computer might get microsoft on it) again I'm really sorry. I am in no way abandoning this story or website, in fact I have a couple of ideas of my hard drive that I want to start polishing up once I get access to the proper systems...**

**Sorry for any mistakes here, I haven't been able to access a programme to look through it extensively  
**

**Review please.  
**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: **Like It's That Easy

**Summary: **Edward's leaving in New Moon, caused a ripple effect that he never anticipated. When Alice's rushed solution sees his mate turned Edward believes he might have a second chance. Only thing is, his mate needs some convincing.

**Rating: **M, it will take a couple of chapters but we'll get there.

**Pairing: **It's always going to be an E/B story, she just mightened agree with that for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **Nope... I still don't own Twilight and yes it's peeving me off.

Chapter Twenty-Five  
Edward

After hours of flying (and having sex) Bella and I were finally on our way to the island that we would call home for the foreseeable future. She sat beside me in the speed boat, that I had purchased online and delivered to a private dock, as we sped towards the mass of land in the near distance. For obvious reasons we had to make the trip at night, so not to alarm the local people of Portugal, but even in the dark of night Bella and I could clearly see around us.

We finally made it to the shallow waters and Bella leaned over and kissed me. I smiled against her lips until she deepened the kiss, her tongue moved against my lips and I knew what my wife wanted. I opened my mouth and our tongues collided as we kissed. I pulled her onto my lap as we kissed, I loved how we were staying true to the idea that this was our second honeymoon.

Our first one was interrupted by our need to put the Tanya mess behind us, but now that bitch was dead, I had my beautiful bride on a private island and it was time for us to revel in our newly mated bond.

"Not that I'm complaining..." I began when Bella pulled back making her giggle.

"I'm just very... _appreciative_..." She began.

Appreciative was now code for horny, I see.

"Oh believe me, I'm also very... _appreciative_..." I teased before kissing her again making her laugh against me. "I love your laugh."

"Well that's good because you're the one who makes me laugh." She said kissing my chin. "But I think it's time we got check out this house, don't you?"

"I may need a bit more convincing." I said teasingly but was surprised when she shrugged and leaned in and kissed me.

We eventually pulled ourselves away from each and got out of the boat, despite my protests that the house was overrated and that speed boat would probably be incredibly hot. That had only made her giggle and make a promise of later before she jumped out of the boat. And of course being the loved up fool that I was, I followed her.

"Okay, so far I'm impressed." Bella said as we walked up the beach after I had secured the boat at the small dock of our island. If she was impressed now I wonder what she would think of our little slice of tropical paradise in the sunshine, I really couldn't wait to see her reaction to see this place in the sunlight.

Actually I couldn't wait to see her in the sunlight that would be an incredible experience.

"Really?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile. "Well there's the house." I said pointing to the top of the beach and Bella's smile grew wider. "Like it?"

"It's perfect." She said wrapping her arms around my waist. "I know I fought you about this, but I think this is going to be the best experience for both of us."

"I'm glad you think so, although I was looking forward to having to _talk_ you into this a little more." I said with a smirk and she looked up at me.

"Thank God there's no one around Sweetheart, one might think you were trying to seduce me." She teased and I chuckled.

"Trying would allude to the idea that I won't get what I want." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"We just spent over twelve hours having sex Baby, you can wait an hour while I explore my new home." She said and I sighed making her laugh.

"Okay but only an hour." I told her and she laughed harder as we walked up to the house. As we made the short walk up the house, I was able to appreciate all the hard work, Bella, Alice and I had put into this house. It was a nice beach style house to suit the location, it was two stories high, although having the planned the house myself I knew the second floor was made up entirely of the master bedroom, something Bella and I had both loved in the planning. The landscaping saw us have a small grass area out the front of the house, but at the back the jungle terrain made it look as if the house had just sprung from the wild.

I had to applaud the work of the contractor and his team, he had managed to execute mine and Bella's vision perfectly on the previously desolate lump of land. Bella smiled when she saw the house and squeezed my hand.

"Baby it's exactly what I imagined." She said and I smiled kissing the top of her head.

"I was just thinking the same thing." I told her and she smiled. The house had a set of five wooden steps out front, leading to a wrap around decked porch, the swinging bench that Bella had requested was already sitting out on the porch. Bella ran her hand along the wooden railing before looking at me.

"Do you get the same feeling that I do?" she asked me.

"What feeling is that my Love?" I asked her as the small smile played out on her lips.

"Like we just came home?" She said but it came out like a question. "Like before we had a home but now this, is just ours." She said and I nodded. All my time as a vampire, before meeting Bella that is, was spent being alone feeling like I would never have anyone to share eternity with. So I never really had an interest in owning property for sentimental reasons. Sure I had properties but that was for commercial reasons.

In the time I had come from you bought a home for your family, and while I had been with Carlisle he took care of it. Bella's point reminded me that this was the first 'home' I had ever owned, just me, and well her. But it was in mine and Bella's name, the feeling that came along with that realisation was indescribable, brilliant, but indescribable.

I decided that she was 100% right, this was the feeling of coming home. I was finally home with my bride. With that in mind I reached for my wife as she went to open the door of our new home, and picked her up in my arms, making her squeal in surprise, making me chuckle.

"Edward" She squealed and I kissed her lips. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Lifting my Bride over the threshold of our brand new home, that's just ours." I told her and she smirked.

"Okay. Lift away." She said as I carried her over the threshold and into the house. "Oh my God." She said when we walked into the house and we saw the design of the living room.

"Like it?" I asked her and she nodded wordlessly as I put her down on her feet and she walked around the living room. Bella had been completely in charge of designing our home as I knew I would be happy with everything that she liked. She had chosen to go with warm, wooden, earth tones for the living room. Warm shades of cream and brown, with some greens and reds thrown in. I realised, the colours probably had to do with the two places, she had grown up in. The red, reflecting the heat of Arizona and the green, to remind us of the tall trees that surrounded the place we had both called home once, Forks.

It was a great contrast to the colder, more stylish tones that Esme preferred to decorate her homes with. This was entirely my wife and I loved it just as much as her expression led me to believe.

There were little knick-knacks of our that we had sent ahead of us and all the furniture looked comfortable, and made for us.

"It's perfect." She said smiling as she touched a painting that Rosalie had shown her online, after hearing that Bella liked it I ordered it for our new home. "So what do you think? Is their a budding interior designer in me somewhere?" she asked and looking around I had to admit there was.

"Most definitely Love, I think the work you've done here is excellent." I told her and she smiled kissing me.

"I know there are other rooms down here that I should look at but..." She began biting her lip and I fought the urge to suppress a groan at her provocative behaviour. She knew what she did to me.

"But...?" I offered wanting her to finish her sentence, to distract me from taking her on the soft cream linen couch that was perfectly placed in facing the window that revealed the gorgeous water front views that we possessed.

"But I really want to explore the gorgeous bedroom suite that I know is above us." She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist while she placed kisses on my neck and under my chin.

"What happened to needing an hour?" I asked her teasingly and she smirked.

"I suppose there's an always tomorrow morning to explore." She said and I chuckled as I once again picked her up, this time carrying her towards the dark wood stair case and then up to our bedroom.

Our room or suite as Bella had called it, followed the same colour scheme as the rest of the house. There were two doors, one on the left and one on the right. The one of the left led to a walk in closet that Alice had had full control over, so who knew what we would find there, while the on the right led to our full bathroom, complete with Jacuzzi tub and multi-jet shower chamber. The shower also turned into a sauna which might be fun to experiment with. The bedroom itself was quite simple, just the way we liked it. We didn't need a lot of furniture getting in the way when we were hungrily making out, on the way to our bed. It was only practical really. The large bed was set up in the middle of the room, the on-island designers having placed a mountain of pillows there. I playfully tossed my wife down on the bed before climbing on after her.

Bella rested against the pillows, her eyes shut but with the most perfect smile on her face.

"This place is beautiful Babe, I love it." She said as I settled beside her.

"You're beautiful. And I love you." I murmured placing a gentle kiss on her smile, making her smile wider.

"You make me feel beautiful." She said before deepening our kiss. I snaked my arms under her on the bed and pulled her to me.

"You know what I think we should do?" I asked her as I kissed along her neck.

"Have sex?" She asked with a giggle and I rolled my eyes feigning exasperation with her. Truthfully if one of us was ever going to get exasperated it would be her with me.

"In time my Love." I told her answering her statement like question and she smirked.

"Then what?" she asked running her finger down the small 'v' of my t-shirt and pulling at it.

"I was thinking we take a nice bath together after our long day of travelling." I said and she pretended to think about it before kissing me.

"Sounds perfect." She said.

"I'll run the bath." I told her kissing under her chin and she smiled as I stood up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I heard her following me in as I leaned over the large bathtub and turned on the taps.

"It really is perfect." She said smiling as I turned to face her. "My dream house with my dream man." She told me kissing me and I smiled cupping her chin.

"Good, only the best for my bride." I told her and she smiled. "Welcome to the second half of our honeymoon Love."

"If it's as good as the first was, it will be amazing." She told me and I smiled.

"I have a feeling it's going to be even better." I said. We then begrudgingly separated as I got the bath ready and she went to find towels.

When she came back the bath was full and I had dimmed the lights in the bathroom. She placed the towels by the bathtub and walked over to the mirror, twisting her hair up over the nape of her neck.

I moved to stand behind her, and looked at our reflection., as I gently ran my hands up and down her smooth arms, loving how she felt exactly the same way I did now. When she was human I had loved how warm and soft she had felt. But now she was just like me and it was just a constant reminder that I got to keep her forever.

Her golden eyes shone back at me through our reflection with a soft smile behind. They were so different from the red rubies that had shined the day she had woken up from her change.

This here, was everything I never allowed myself to even wish for. She was my everything and I got to keep her for the rest of eternity.

How perfect was that?

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me and I smiled.

"How lucky I am that you're mine." I told her and she smiled.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"About me?" I asked her.

"No, how lucky you are that I'm yours." She teased and I chuckled.

"Let's get you into that bath." I said. We slowly stripped one another before climbing into the bathtub. She settled in between my legs and rested against my chest. I placed a kiss against her shoulder and she sighed.

"This is the life." She murmured and I smiled.

"Forever Sweetheart." I told her as I tilted her face up to kiss me.

She pulled away from me and settled back against me.

She was quiet after that as I ran my hands up and down her soft arms.

"Something on your mind?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said.

"Care to share?" I asked her and she smirked turning slightly to face me.

"That is exactly what I was thinking about." She said with a smirk and I looked at her confused. "I'm talking about this so called 'gift' of mine." She explained.

"What about it?" I asked imploring her for more.

"Well I just... I want to know more about it and what it is and why I can sometimes let you in and other times I can't." She said and I nodded. "How did you figure out about your gift?"

"Well I woke up and I could hear things that Carlisle assured me he wasn't saying." I explained and she nodded. "And then when I tried to fight him and ran off after I first woke up I'd say I got two minutes away before I hit with the inner thoughts of people in the town around us." I explained and she sighed.

"So it was kind of obvious."

"Yes, but Bella it's like what Jasper said, the nature of your gift will reveal itself when the time is right." I told her and she sighed.

"I just... if it's like what you said, that my gift compliments yours, that the fact that you can't read my mind is to give you peace when we're alone and so that I can maintain privacy in my head, that's fine. But what if that's not what it's about?" She asked me.

"Like what else could it be?"

"I'm just wondering if there is two elements of my gift." She explained. "Like is it all just in my head, or maybe it could be a physical kind of, I don't know what you would call it, a shield maybe?"

"A shield?" I asked her and she nodded. "That would make a lot of sense. I've ever known of one before but her gift manifests as just physical. Aro of the Volturi uses her as a shield of armour to protect himself in confrontations." I explained.

"But what if I could expand this power?" She asked me.

"Why would you need to?" I asked her. "Are you expecting some big looming threat that you're not letting me in on?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Of course not. I just, I want it to reach its full potential." She said completely turning in my arms and straddling me in the bathtub.

I understood that, it had taken me a long time to master my gift and even I wasn't sure if I had mastered it completely, but mine was an obvious gift like Alice's. Jasper had struggled to truly understand his gift, seeing as Maria had abused it for so long

"Bella I know you want to understand your power, but it may take some time for it to really reveal itself. Jasper had to endure being in the dark about his true abilities for over a century. You've only been a vampire for a year." I told her.

"I know. I'm just being stubborn." She said and I chuckled.

"Well you wouldn't be the woman I married if you weren't stubborn." I teased making her splash me.

"Very funny. But seriously Babe…" She began and I knew I had show her I was taking her seriously.

"It's definitely worth looking into." I said and she smiled. "Lucky I got WiFi installed out here, so we can research." I told her and she smiled even brighter before leaning in and kissing me.

"I know it's not the most romantic of activities…" She began when I silenced her with my lips.

"We've got plenty of time, so I figure we can work it in somewhere." I said with a smirk.

"Work it in?" she asked me curiously and I slid her body closer to me in the bathtub, so that her breasts were pressed up to my chest.

"Oh yeah, while eternity is a long time we've got a pretty packed schedule." I told her.

"Care to enlighten me about this schedule?" She asked me.

"Sure. Well I'm planning on picking just one part of your body and focusing on kissing, sucking, biting and loving for a couple of years, before moving on to another." I told her and she seemed to be thinking about it before nodding.

"What body part were you thinking about starting with?" she asked.

"Well this..." I said cupping her breasts "Seems like the breasts... I mean the best place to start." I said teasingly making her giggled as she pressed her lips to mine.

"I like that idea." She told me cupping my face in her hands. "But you have to work hunting and cuddling in there, Baby." She told me.

"Did you seriously think I forgot about the cuddling?" I asked her quirking my eyebrow at her. "It's like you don't know me at all." I teased her before kissing her. "I can't wait to see you in the sunlight tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, I had completely forgotten about that." She said and I smirked. "Does it feel weird?"

"No, just like having skin, but you look like a feature in a seventies ballroom." I told her. "It might just kill me to see you look any more beautiful than you do now, but I'll risk it for you Love."

"Lucky for me we're already dead Sweetheart." She told me before kissing me again. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close to me as we kissed. My ever present half mast, became a proud flag pole "Well technically." She teased when she felt me rub against her.

"I can't help it, I've got an incredibly beautiful wife." I told her.

"Does she know about me?"

"Oh you two are practically the same person." I teased and she kissed me again. "Do you want to get out of the tub?" I asked her as her hand reached down and grasped my hard on in her hand.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"You want to stay in here?" I asked and she nodded. "And just soak?"

"No." She said shaking her head. "I want you." She told me as she leaned in to kiss me. "Right here."

"You always have the best ideas." I told her as I rested against the bathtub end and pulled her with me. I kissed along her neck as my fingers played with her stone hard nipples. "I love how you react to my touch." I whispered in her ear.

"I love feeling your hands on me." She replied and I smirked.

"Where Love?"

"Everywhere." She told me and brought our lips together again. My fingers moved down her body and silently I entered two of them inside of her making her buck into my hand. "Yes" She panted but I could tell she was holding back on me.

"We're alone Beautiful, there's no one around for miles and miles. Scream as loud as you want Mrs. Masen." I told her before biting down on the spot where her pulse point used to be on her neck.

"Yes" She cried out as I continued to moved my fingers in and out of her. "Baby, yes." She moaned as she tightened her grasp on my hard on and moved her grasp up and down my cock.

We only had sex a few hours ago on the plane but we were still in the early stages of our mating. These few short hours that I wasn't inside of her were killer for me.

"You're so ready for me aren't you Baby." I murmured and she moaned.

"So ready." She panted leaning and kissing me harder than before.. "Please." She moaned as her hand continued to pump me.

"I could say the same." I groaned as we worked each other with our hands. I pulled my fingers out of her causing her to whimper before taking hold of her hips and pulled her down on my erection.

The water around us provided a great sensation as I pulled her down on me over and over again. Bella lips moved over mine as I slid her up and down my aching cock.

My wife was stunning, every inch of her called out to me in the most delicious of ways. Her skin tasted so luscious while being firm under my tongue, her breasts fit perfectly in my hands like they were made for me to take hold of, her lips so perfect and pouty gave off the most excellent taste as we kissed.

The water in the bath sloshed against the sides as Bella moved up and down on me, I couldn't care less about the mess we were making as we continued moving as one.

She pulled her lips and away from mine and moved them to my neck, sucking and grazing her teeth against me.

"Ah, yes Bella." I moaned, one of my hands leaving her hips and moving to give her ass cheek a squeeze.

She looked up at me with a smirk before biting down on my neck making me let out a strangling cry as I spurted my cum inside of her.

"That's it Baby." Bella purred kissing me again as she moved over me while I rode out my orgasm. Knowing I had to get her off, I reached my hand down in between us and began to play with her clit "Yes!" She cried out as I continued my ministrations before I felt her clench around me.

"Feels so good." I moaned as she began moving on me faster, desperate for release, when she came apart. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her as she came, seeing as I was coming down from my high.

We stayed kissing, lazily as we stayed connected in our post coital haze. She rested her forehead against mine and my eyes bore into hers. She leaned forward and placed a sweet peck on my lips.

"I think we're really going to love living here." She told me and I kissed her in agreement.

"Mrs. Masen I have a feeling you are correct."

**So here's another chapter! I get points for trying right? I'm really sorry if there are major mistakes on this guys. I'm literally typing this up in Fanfic's Document Manager, meaning there's no spell check or grammar check to catch the most basic mistakes.**

**I hope you guys are still with me. This story definitely isn't winding down anytime soon, I promise there's plenty to come about. A couple of hints of what I've got planned... okay there's, _The Volturi, Carlisle, Bella's gift _and most importantly where I see our favourite couple ending up for the rest of eternity. So if all that interests you, please stay on board. I promise a HEA, but we know nothing is ever easy for these two.**

**However I have completely exhausted the print written stock I had for this story so I'm writing in real time, so forgive me if it's terribly late.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
